A Weekend to Remember
by Carebear-chan
Summary: For Hilde's birthday, Relena gave her an antique amulet. The two of them then mistakingly made a wish on the amulet while Hilde was wearing it. Now, they, along with two others, are in for a weekend they'll never forget. Chapter 2 NOW REVISED
1. Hilde's Gift REVISED NEW

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Gundam Wing_, or any of its characters.

**A.N.: **Okay, here is the start of the revision I have planned. I hope everyone likes this new edition of _A Weekend to Remember _as much as they liked the original. I feel that that this version is far better than the original since it is more descriptive and more in-character. Well, have fun, read, and enjoy!

**A Weekend to Remember  
**_Chapter One: Hilde's Gift_

It had been a wonderful day, but it was almost over. Relena had thrown Hilde a surprise party for the twentieth anniversary of her birth, and Hilde was still trying to contain her excitement at getting to see everyone.

It had been a year since the two of them had become roommates. The decision to move in together came after the Preventers called the Gundam pilots to move in to the main headquarters. Hilde wanted a roommate after Duo had to leave, and Relena seized the opportunity to move out of her family's mansion to live on her own. It was supposed to be a temporary move. The five pilots were mainly needed for help with some of the specific aspects of the new recruits' training as well as the occasional 'special' mission. Their mandatory twelve-month station at PHQ was supposed to end in a couple weeks, but now there was the possibility of an extension.

Of course Hilde felt disappointment upon hearing this particular bit of news, but since Duo only lived about an hour away she could not bring herself to get overly upset. Besides, her current living arrangements were fine. She and Relena had become the best of friends fairly quick. They lived in an old two-story country home that the two of them had fallen in love with at first sight. It had six upstairs bedrooms each with its own bathroom and balcony. The downstairs had a kitchen, living room, dining room, library, and an office that Relena used quite often since she worked out of home a lot.

Zechs, Milliardo to his sister, supported Relena's decision to move out of the mansion as long as she agreed to have security measures stationed around the house. Relena was still the Vice Foreign Minister; therefore, she still needed protection from would-be assassins and kidnappers. Relena agreed, but only on the stipulation that she and Hilde would be granted privacy. She got tired of servants waiting on her every whim at the mansion, so why would she want security shadowing her every move within her new home? The end result was the most highly advanced electronic surveillance equipment in and around the house in addition to a few of the most highly trained Preventers stationed around the perimeter. The two of them felt safe living out in the country with the Preventers living nearby and keeping a close watch over the house.

Normally, they would be under surveillance, but tonight was an exception. Relena had given her bodyguards the weekend off. It was pointless for them to stay when five very capable bodyguards were staying at their house over the weekend. Everyone except Sally, Noin, and Zechs had been able to attend, and Relena had arranged for everyone to stay for the weekend. They did have a six-bedroom six-bathroom house. It could work.

"Hey Hilde, where are you?" A voice called from within the room.

"I'm out here, Relena."

Relena walked out onto Hilde's balcony and took a seat in the chair next to her. "Why are you out here all by yourself?" She asked. "I thought you were just coming up here to change your shirt." They had been playing cards when Duo had accidentally knocked his drink over. Since Hilde was sitting next to him, she was the one unfortunate enough to be on the receiving end of the beverage.

"Oh, I did, but I decided to get a breath of fresh air as well. Then, I sort of got sidetracked." Hilde answered and laughed at her own inability to keep track of time. She could not help it though, she loved sitting out on her balcony. "By the way, thank you for my party. I really enjoyed seeing everyone."

"No problem. It was the least I could do." Relena smiled and turned to face her. "Hilde, you have been a great friend to me. So, think of today as my way of saying thanks." Hilde smiled back.

Relena looked up at the sky and stared out in wonder at the number of stars twinkling in the sky. For some reason, the view was always so much more spectacular from Earth, especially out here in the country where the lights of the city were not able to dim the effect, and it was also a shame that the same could not be said for when she was on one of the Space Colonies. "Wow, the sky sure is beautiful tonight."

"Yes, it is." Hilde agreed.

"It is one of those rare nights when the moon is full, thousands of stars twinkle in the sky, and there is not a cloud in sight to block the view." Relena sighed in appreciation, and Hilde looked just as content as she was to be sitting out in the cool night air.

A sudden sparkle caused by the moonlight reflecting off something on Hilde made Relena take specific notice as to what she was wearing around her neck. It was the gift she had given her only a few hours earlier. "You're wearing the amulet I gave you. I thought you might like it."

"Of course I like it, did you think I wouldn't? It's such a unique piece. I just had to see what it looked like on." It was a silver moon amulet with the image of a dragon's face on the inside. The eyes of the dragon were an emerald green, and they always seemed to be watching. It was an intriguing antique, and Relena knew it was the perfect gift for Hilde the moment she set her eyes on it.

"Hey! Look! It looks like it is glowing in the moonlight. You did not tell me it could do that." Hilde exclaimed as she got a closer look at her gift.

"I didn't know it could do that." Relena answered in awe as she leaned in closer to get a better look at the amulet as well.

"Wow. The glow gives it a mystical and mysterious look, don't you think?"

Relena leaned back in her chair as she rolled her eyes at the comment. "Hilde, you really are something for the books."

"Yeah, I know, but I also know someone who is worse."

"I have no idea who you could possibly be talking about." Relena drawled.

"I'll give you three guesses and the first two don't count."

"Oh geez, let me guess. Does he cringe at even the thought of a haircut?"

"Maybe." Hilde got a mischievous gleam in her eye.

"Oh. You are hopeless."

"I am not, besides, you are one to talk Miss. denialis just a river in Egypt."

Relena grinned innocently. "What?"

Hilde laughed. "See, I knew it. You can't fool me because I'm a genius." Relena could not help snorting in protest to the genius part, and even though she did not speak the words aloud, Hilde knew what she meant. "What are you trying to insinuate?"

"Nothing." Relena smiled innocently once again.

"Yeah right." Hilde snorted in protest herself at Relena's attempt at feigning innocence.

After a few moments of silence, however, Hilde sighed in resignation because she really knew Relena was only joking with her.

They sat quietly each reflecting upon their own thoughts, but after a little while Hilde grew tired of the silence. She was tired on contemplating, especially since certain things had been on her mind recently due to the possibility of Duo's stay at Preventer Headquarters being longer than originally expected. She was tired of keeping her wandering thoughts to herself, and there was one question in particular that she could not get out of her head, which made her curious as to whether or not any of her friends ever felt the same.

"Relena, do you ever wonder what it must be like for them?"

The sound of Hilde's voice was so unexpected that Relena was startled out of her own quiet reverie. She jumped in her chair. "What brought that question on?"

"I mean, you're the Foreign Minister, he is a Gundam pilot. And, while you were raised to be a pacifist, he was being raised to become a soldier perfect in every way. Have you ever wondered what it must be like from his perspective?"

"If you mean being able to read his mind, _no_ _thank you_. I think he has way too much going on in that head of his. So much so, that no one will ever have a hope of analyzing it."

"No. You misunderstand me." Hilde sighed frustrated at not getting her point across. Besides, who in their right mind would want to read Heero Yuy's mind? That would be like… Well, she did not know what to compare it to, but the main thing is that it would be a pointless endeavor.

"Then, what do you mean?" Relena asked trying to understand the original question.

"I mean switching roles. If you could, would you switch places with him? You would get to see how the other half lives. For a change, you would get to be something other than a politician, and you would be able to understand what it must be like for him. Even if it was only for a day or two, would you want to see the world through his eyes?"

"Do you mean seeing the world through the eyes of the Gundam pilots?"

Hilde looked heavenward. "Please give me patience." It was not her strongest attribute, and it was apparently going to take some work to get a decent answer out of the girl sitting next to her. "No." She grumbled under her breath. "Stop being evasive, you know I'm asking about one pilot in particular. So, stop trying to beat around the bush like you normally do with those idiotic ambassadors and answer the damn question."

"Oh, I don't know." Relena nervously looked at her hands in her lap as she tried to come up with an acceptable answer without giving away too much information. It was not easy hiding from the one person who probably knew her better than anyone else. "I never really thought about it." Which was a truthful answer, she really had never thought about trading lives with Heero. Sure she had wondered about what his life must have been like in the past. She had even enjoyed thoughts of what he was doing at any given moment, but she had never gone as far as to wonder what it would be like should their roles be reversed.

"Well, think about it." Hilde glanced at her seeking a real answer.

Relena sat there for a few moments in contemplation, but she quickly learned that she did not want to inquire as to where her stray thoughts were leading her.

She stood to walk back inside. "Not really." Relena then placed her hand on Hilde's shoulder in a comforting gesture. But, whether it was for herself because she did not want to acknowledge the truth, or for her friend in a means of pacifying her, Relena could not be certain. "I need to make sure everyone has a place to sleep. Come back down when you're ready."

"You lie!" Hilde quickly stood up as well, effectively stopping Relena's attempt at avoiding the subject.

Relena's hand fell back down to her side. "No. I'm serious. It's late. I'm tired, and I'm sure everyone else is too."

"Oh yeah, we do need to tend to that, but first things first." Hilde said facing Relena and not allowing her any room for escape.

"What?" Relena replied a little wide-eyed and surprised by her best friend's determination to get an answer out of her.

Hilde lightly grabbed Relena's arm. When she did, the face of the dragon inside the amulet slowly began to smile. The two of them, however, were completely unaware to its change. If they had been, they might have also noticed the amulet's glow becoming a little brighter in the moonlight.

"I know you're not truthfully answering me."

"Oh, all right. Yes!" Relena threw her arms up in exasperation, effectively loosening Hilde's grip upon her arm. "So, maybe sometimes it would be nice to have a different role in life. _There_, are you happy?"

"I am now." Hilde replied satisfied at getting Relena to admit her true feelings.

Relena then crossed her arms determined to get the same answer. "What about you, do you ever wish to trade places with Duo?"

"Now _that_ is a silly question. Why would I have asked you, if I never thought about it myself?"

"Enlighten me." Relena said raising an inquisitive eyebrow.

Hilde rolled her eyes. "Well, think about it, Relena. For one, I would have gotten to fly a Gundam and a pretty cool one at that. Two, I would be a lot stronger, and three, which is the best one, I would be able to legally walk into the men's locker room on the Preventer base." She finished her reasons smiling at the conflicting emotions that crossed Relena's face. Her facial expression changed from confusion, to shock, to finally hysteria in a matter of seconds.

Relena laughed out loud Hilde's straightforward answer. "Who can argue with that kind of logic?" She then gave Hilde a sideways hug. "I think I am prone to agree with you on all _three _accounts, but right now we need to go tend to our guests. I'm afraid we've been gone long enough."

The amulet returned to normal, but the two friends still no longer paid it any attention.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's go see to things downstairs."

They then walked into Hilde's room to go back downstairs but came face to face with the two young men they were just discussing. Both men stood there as they pretended to be unaware of the surprise on Hilde and Relena's faces at being discovered talking about something they obviously did not want anyone else to hear. Duo was grinning wickedly with his hands tucked behind his head, and Heero was giving a semi-stern look with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Uh. Oh." The two women said in unison.

"We were wondering what was keeping you two. We started to worry since there are no guards on duty tonight." Duo said.

"Well, you see we kind of got side-tracked. You know girl talk and all." Hilde stammered out and silently prayed that the two men standing in front of her and Relena had not heard their conversation.

"And, I would of thought you guys had better things to do than listen to women's chatter." Relena said trying to sound confident.

"Usually yes, but your conversation sparked our interest." Duo answered.

'_Rats! So, they did hear.'_ Hilde cringed at the thought.

"Interesting is one way to describe it, especially the part about wanting to enter a men's locker room." Heero cut in. He and Duo had only walked in on the end of their conversation, so they did not know Hilde's reasons for getting to walk into their locker room at PHQ.

"Oh, you two didn't take all that seriously now did you?" Hilde said trying to lighten the mood in the room and keep from laughing or turning red all at the same time. Whenever she was really nervous, she had a strange tendency to laugh. She did not know where she got the trait, but at this point Hilde only wanted to keep herself from looking foolish. She also could not help the panicky thoughts that continued to race through her mind. _'Oh damn, I can see that Duo is never going to let me hear the end of this one. The look on his face is nothing but mischief. Damnit, sometimes life is just not fair!' _

Standing next to Hilde, Relena could already feel the flush in her cheeks, and they were in danger of matching the color of one of her favorite red fruits very soon. _'How much did he hear? Wait a minute I can handle stuffy politicians all the time, so I can definitely handle a couple of nosy pilots, even if one of them is admittedly very handsome. A very rugged, handsome, dangerous, wonderful . . . Darn it! I can't let myself get distracted. If I was smart, I would change the subject, and turn the tables on these two idiots who should not have been eavesdropping in the first place!'_ Relena soon felt some of her normal self-assurance returning. She has been put in worse situations, this was nothing in comparison.

"Well, whether or not they took our conversation seriously, they should not have been listening. It's rude, and it's called eavesdropping. However, all can be forgiven, if they will kindly step aside like the nice gentlemen I know they are and let us pass."

Her words, though spoken with confidence, did nothing to make either man move.

Duo's smile threatened to spread across the entire width of his face. It was fun watching his girlfriend squirm in her nervousness, but he had something more important on his mind. "Alright I'll move in a second, but first I have a question." Maybe now that he had her cornered, he could get the answer he desired. He would be sure to get answers to any other questions later when he had her all to himself. Right now, there was only a single concern foremost in his mind. So, he walked up to Hilde and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Which room do I get?" He never said it was a complicated question. He was after all a man a simple needs.

Hilde momentarily blinked in confusion. That was it. No, _'what the hell are you scheming now?'_ Or even a, _'how in the hell are you going accomplish that?'_ Didn't he hear their conversation? She looked more closely at his expression. Wait. There it was, a slight twitch to an otherwise convincing smirk. Yes, he had heard them, but, whatever his reasoning, he was going to wait before extracting any other information from her. Her Duo could be patient and calculating when he wanted to be, and it looked like this was going to be one of those times. Hilde shivered because she had a pretty good idea of what he had in mind. She had a feeling she would be doomed before their _conversation_ even began. Well, she could only take it one question at a time.

"Mine." She finally answered secretly proud of the positive tone in her voice.

"Yes!"

"Cool your jets lover-boy because those two are sleeping in here as well." Hilde smiled. She never said Duo was the only one in their relationship who could be calculating. If he wanted to get answers out of her, he was going to have to work for them.

"WHAT?" Three voices protested at the same time. Maybe a better explanation was in order.

"We can't all fit in your bed! Besides, it's bad enough that I have to share living space with Heero and the others at headquarters, now you are asking me to cuddle up next to him? I think not." Duo stepped away from his girlfriend shocked at the mere idea, and Heero and Relena were not looking any happier.

"You didn't let me finish you baka and you two stop looking so surprised. Just hear me out."

"By all means continue." Heero answered for everyone, since he was the first to recover from the unexpected suggestion.

"All four of us are just sleeping in the same room _not_ the same bed. I have a pop-up bed underneath mine. I'll just fix it and put it on the other side of the room for you two." She said indicating Heero and Relena.

"Well that explains one misunderstanding, but why do we have to share a room. I kind of thought . . . well . . . you know that . . ." Duo leaned closer to nuzzle Hilde's ear, but he only got as far as a single little nibble before his head was forcefully yanked backwards. "Ouch! What was that for?"

White spots briefly danced across his vision before it cleared and the whole length of his braid felt like it was throbbing. His girl could really pack a wallop when she wanted to. "What's the deal, Hil? You know the braid is sensitive." He glared at her and rubbed the sore spot on the back of his head.

"You're being selfish." She glared right back at him. "Besides, it won't kill you to be celibate for a couple nights."

"Celibate!" The word had to be foreign because it was definitely not a part of his vocabulary. "Are you kidding me? I may have worn a priest's garb during the war, but I can guarantee you that I never took a vow of chastity!"

Hilde sighed. He was overreacting, and she was not feeling particularly patient at the moment. She rubbed her temples to release some of the tension. "You and I are the only two who are officially a couple and _those two_ are not far from it, even if they are loath to admit it. There are five other people in this house who are unattached, and I am sure they would prefer to have a room to themselves. Since my room is the one with the trundle bed, someone has to share it. So, think about it, Duo, do you really want to share our room with anyone other than Heero and Relena? Because if you really feel up to explaining to Wufei why he has to not only share a room with us, but his bed with another body, then by all means feel free to change the sleeping arrangements around as much as you'd like."

"Aw Hil… it wouldn't have to be Wufei, we could…" Duo would have continued but he noticed the glares he was receiving from his girlfriend and best friend, which shut him up rather quickly.

"Besides," Hilde continued as if she had not been interrupted. "They are our guests, and it's the least we can do to make sure they are comfortable while they stay here."

"Hey, we are your guests too." Duo pouted slightly offended that she would not want to see to his comfort as well.

"Baka." She was starting to see why Wufei constantly called her boyfriend an idiot. "You are here at least every other weekend; therefore, you passed the title of 'guest' a long time ago. You practically live here when you are not at headquarters, and you know it. As for Heero, he comes here often enough as well, since he is Relena's head bodyguard. Since I can count on one hand the number of times everyone else has been here, it is only appropriate that we see to their comfort first."

Duo sighed. She was right, but that did not mean he had to like it.

Hilde once again continued in her explanation trying to remain firm in her resolve. Despite her frustration with him, she could not help thinking that Duo looked cute with his lower lip slightly protruding the way it was.

"That being said, I figured Dorothy could have Relena's room, Catharine could have the room next to Relena's at the end of the hall. Then Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei could each get one of the three rooms across the hall."

Hilde then looked toward Heero and Relena. "Besides, you two should thank me. I'm giving you a chance to sleep next to each other without arousing too much suspicion from everyone else, since you won't be sleeping in a room alone with one another."

No matter which way he looked at it, Heero knew Hilde had a very valid point. He and Duo had passed the point of being guests a long time ago, but that did not mean he had ever slept in the same room as Relena much less the same bed. This would be a huge step in their relationship, if they even had a relationship. They had never really defined it. Regrettably, their life had become more of a routine than anything else. She was the defender of peace, and he was her protector. It had been that way for over a year now, ever since he joined the Preventers. Well, if he wanted to be technical, it had been this way for almost five years. If one did not count his substantial absence after the Mariemaia incident.

There is one thing, however, that Heero knew for certain, and that is he was not going to let anyone make light of the situation, especially Duo. That is, once Duo got over mourning the loss of his nightly activities with Hilde and realized what else these sleeping arrangements entailed. For now, Heero would agree to go along with Hilde's scheme, but no one ever said he could not make a few stipulations of his own.

"You are forgetting a few things. For starters, I am not very fond of having to listen to Duo snore. It is bad enough having to listen to it through the walls at HQ. And two, I'll have to find a way to kill him, if he insists on making jokes about the situation all night."

"Can you think of a better alternative?"

"No." He had to grudgingly admit.

"Well, then let's go downstairs. I'm sure everyone is by now wondering where we are. And, don't worry too much, Heero, I can get Duo to behave, and if he starts snoring all I have to do is stuff a sock down his throat." Hilde giggled as she walked out the room.

"HEY!" Duo said defensively as he followed Hilde out and leaving Relena and Heero alone.

"Heero?" Relena called to him as he turned to leave as well.

"Yes?"

"If these sleeping arrangements bother you, I can find somewhere else to . . ."

"No, it's alright." Heero replied not letting her finish. If there was ever going to be any hope of breaking their monotonous routine, then now was a good a time as any. Sleeping next to one another should not be too difficult. If Relena could handle the situation, then so could he.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now let's go downstairs." He then turned around and walked out of the room without another word.

Relena sighed as she followed him back downstairs to the living room where everyone else was waiting.

* * *

In the living room, Wufei and Trowa were sitting at the table playing chess, while Quatre sat nearby watching the intense game. Trowa had Wufei in check, but their battle was far from over. From his position, Quatre could see the Wufei had a strategy, but he did not think it would be enough since Trowa had such a strong advantage. He was, however, curious to see whether or not Wufei was going to pull it off.

On the other side of the room, Dorothy and Catharine were sitting by the fireplace drinking hot cocoa.

"I wonder what is keeping them. I hope nothing is wrong." Catharine was starting to get concerned since it had been almost an hour that Hilde went upstairs to change her shirt.

"I am sure everything is fine." Dorothy said to reassure her.

Just then Duo and Hilde walked in and the two of them breathed a sigh of relief. They watched as Duo walked over toward Quatre to check on the ever-going chess match, while Hilde headed their way.

"Where is Miss. Relena?" Dorothy asked as Hilde sat down next to her on the couch.

"Oh, she's coming. She and Heero are right behind us."

Catharine and Dorothy leaned in closer. By the tone in her voice they could tell that Hilde was insinuating something more than a protector and protectee relationship, and they, of course, wanted details.

"Heero and Relena? Come on, you can't throw us a little piece of information and then intentionally omit the juicy details." Catharine pleaded.

"You mean you guys have never noticed." Hilde inquired feigning innocence.

"Notice what?" Dorothy began rubbing her hands together in anticipation and a faint gleam of wickedness started becoming visible in her eye.

"Oh come on. I have been catching those two looking at each other all day and it is not the first time I've caught them doing it either."

"What?" Dorothy and Catharine's eagerness to get a straight answer caused their voices to travel across the room, which gained them four inquisitive looks.

Hilde flashed the guys an apologetic smile for interrupting their game then leaned in closer to whisper to the other two girls. "Well, of course they weren't making goo-goo eyes at each other, or anything like that. This _is_ Heero and Relena we are talking about, but I've caught them looking at the one another at different times during the day when they thought the other wouldn't notice."

"You're kidding." Catharine whispered excitedly.

"No, I'm not. And, yes, I know the two of them sneaking glances at one another isn't exactly a declaration of love. It is, however, a hint of something more, and I don't know about you guys, but I'm curious as to how much more."

"Oh, this is too rich." The wicked gleam in Dorothy's eye went up a notch.

"And, do you two want to hear the best part?" Hilde asked enthusiastically.

"Do tell." Dorothy encouraged.

"Yes, the suspense is killing me."

"I've rigged the sleeping arrangements tonight to where they are sleeping next to one another."

"How the hell did you manage that?" Dorothy could not help being awed at the devious streak Hilde usually kept hidden within her.

"They get to sleep on the spare bed in my room and the rest of you, since you are our _guests,_ get your own bedroom."

"But, won't that cramp you and Duo?"

"Oh, he can be good for a couple nights. I'm on a mission. Besides, it's all I could think of on short notice."

"Oh, you really are devious. I _love_ it." Dorothy could not help feeling proud of Hilde's plan to give their two friends a slight nudge in the right direction. A little nudgenever hurt anyone. Plus, this could prove to be quite entertaining. "I want to be a part of this _mission_ as well."

"Why Dorothy, I didn't know you cared about other people's relationships?" Catharine teased.

"I don't really, but when it calls for the use of clever tactics, I want a part of it."

"I want to a part of this mission as well."

"Sure, I could use all the help I can get."

"Help with what?" All three girls turned around to see Relena standing behind them with a curious look on her face.

Hilde nervously smiled as she looked at Relena. She prayed Relena had not heard their conversation. "Oh, I was asking for help to get all the rooms set upstairs." It was not a total lie since it was what she had originally intended to ask. The fact that, that was not what they were discussing was beside the point.

"Oh." Relena frowned. She knew Hilde was not being completely truthful with her. _'Somehow I doubt that's the truth. Hilde has that look she gets when she is up to no good. Oh well, how bad could it be?'_ Having decided that whatever they were talking about could not be as bad as it sounded, Relena shrugged her shoulders and turned to walk upstairs now that they had the extra help. Hilde would tell her whenever she was ready.

"Yeah, well come on girls we got work to do. You know the guys aren't going to fix the beds, and it needs to get done somehow." Hilde encouraged Catharine and Dorothy to get up and follow Relena. All four of them then walked out the living room and left the guys to themselves.

Quatre looked up a few minutes later and noticed that they were alone. "Hey, where did the girls go?"

"They probably went to get the beds ready for the night." Heero answered.

"Yeah, I'm sure you're looking forward to sleep tonight. Huh, pal?" Duo enthusiastically put his arm around Heero's shoulders, which only earned him a very serious glare from his unenthusiastic friend. "Okay, okay I can take a hint." Duo sighed as he removed his arm. Some people just could not take a joke.

"Maxwell, you idiot, would you shut that humungous mouth of yours. Some of us are trying to concentrate." Wufei grumbled as he moved his knight to take Trowa's queen.

"Well, excuse me. It's not like I was trying to distract you."

"Well, you did."

"Checkmate." Trowa declared.

"WHAT? Impossible! How did you? Damn it!"

"Uh! Oh!"

"Maxwell! You have five seconds." Wufei's voice was low and deceptively calm letting Duo know that his fellow Preventer was deadly serious, which meant he really only had about five seconds left to live. Duo's saving grace was the fact that Wufei's katana was on the other side of the room, but he was not looking forward to finding out how much damage Wufei could do without that katana. Well, as the saying goes, 'He who runs away, lives to fight another day.'

"Eep!" Duo screeched just as Wufei moved to grab his shirt. Wufei missed, but only by centimeters, since Duo was quick to dodge out the way.

Just as Wufei was getting up to run after him, Heero stood in his path. "You shouldn't let distractions bother you in battle." There was no arguing that point.

"Besides, Wufei, it was just a friendly game of chess. It should not matter who the victor was." He sighed. It seemed that even Quatre was in agreement.

"Plus, it is not _honorable_ to place blame where it doesn't belong. Duo had nothing to do with that last move." Wufei cringed. Trowa just had to mention the one thing that would make him back down.

Wufei knew when to admit defeat, but it didn't mean he had to take it lightly. And, it definitely was not going to prevent him from demanding another match. "Fine, but I want a rematch." He turned to face Trowa. "Tomorrow will determine the real victor."

Trowa smirked. He would not mind a rematch at all. Besides, it is not like he could not defeat Wufei a second time. "Sure."

Wufei smiled. Tomorrow was another day and another battle, one that he was going to win.

Slowly a brown head peaked around the corner it had dashed around moments earlier. "Is it safe to come back now?" It had gotten quiet, so Duo figured the coast was clear. Heero nodded his head confirming his suspicions. However, despite Heero's reassurance, Duo thought it would be best to keep some distance between himself and Wufei.

As Duo reentered the room, he saw the glare Wufei was giving him, which made him quickly rethink his decision to rejoin his friends. The girls had to be finished setting up the rooms by now, and it would probably be wise to give Wufei the entire night to cool off. Besides, he was tired anyway. All he really wanted to do was curl up next to his girl and get a peaceful night of sleep. Maybe it was a good thing that they had to share the bedroom with Heero and Relena. He was almost too tired for a little bit of excitement before bed. Almost but not quite, and it is not like he would ever admit that aloud.

Duo yawned and turned to walk upstairs. "I think I'm ready to hit the sack. See you guys later."

* * *

"Well, the other rooms are ready. Now, all we have to do is make up Heero and Relena's bed." Hilde emphasized as she gave Relena a playful wink, but Relena only rolled her eyes at her antics. She could already tell that it was going to be a long night.

Relena wanted to retort, but a cry for help from across the room stopped her before she could open her mouth. "Hey you guys, I could use some help over here." Catharine was trying to move Hilde's nightstand aside so they could pull out the trundle from underneath Hilde's bed, but the strain she was exerting as she tried to budge the nightstand was a testament to the amount of a paraphernalia Hilde had stashed around her room. "Hilde's crap is heavy."

"My stuff is not crap." She could not help being defensive since some of her things went all the way back to her childhood.

"Well, whatever you want to call it, it needs to be moved, but it's too darn heavy." In order to staunch any further argument, Dorothy stepped forward to help Catharine move the nightstand, while Relena helped Hilde pull the trundle out. With their combined efforts, the nightstand was moved aside and the trundle bed was easily pulled from underneath Hilde's bed.

Now that it was out, the trundle needed to be moved to a different corner. Relena may have to share a bed with Heero and a room with Duo and Hilde, but by no means were they going to sleep in the same vicinity as the other couple. "So, where should we put it?"

"It can go over there." Hilde pointed to a corner on the far side of the room, apparently thinking along the same lines as Relena.

"Okay, that will work."

After the bed was in its corner, Hilde pulled a lever under the bed and it popped up to a normal bed height. She smiled. So far, her plan was working. Heero and Relena were going to be in their own little corner, giving both couples a modicum of privacy. She was giving one of the two a chance to finally make a move on the other. Even if it was just a verbal admission, something was bound to happen between the two tonight. They would be sleeping the same bed for crying out loud. If nothing happened, then they were both more emotionally challenged then she originally thought.

But, since there was nothing more she could do this night without looking pushy, Hilde decided to let events play out by themselves. "Well, the hard work is done. Catharine, you and Dorothy can go to one of the other rooms, if you are ready for bed. I thank you for your help, even if you do think my stuff is crap." She teased despite the fact that she gotten defensive at the earlier comment. The truth was that she knew she had a lot of stuff and she could joke about that.

Catharine briefly thought about returning the playful gibe, but thought better of it. She was too tired to think of a good comeback, which was made obvious by her sudden jaw-cracking yawn. "Okay. We'll see you guys in the morning. Goodnight."

Catharine's yawn was proving to be contagious, so Dorothy decided she had the right idea and turned to go to bed as well. "Yes. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Hilde and Relena responded.

A few moments after the two girls left, Relena realized that she still needed to make the bed her and Heero would be sharing. She suddenly froze at the thought. She was sharing a bed with Heero. Why was she just now starting to think about this? It probably had something to do with the actual bed that was now oh-so-innocently starring back at her. What was she getting herself into? She quickly shook her head to clear her thoughts. She was not going to let any wayward thoughts ruin her chance to finally get the one person her heart had always desired. She would make it through the night, and everything would be fine when she woke up in the morning. It was that simple, was it not?

What she needed to do was distract herself away from the bed. "You can have the bathroom first. I'll go get the sheets and extra pillows to make the bed." _'Argh!'_ That is not what she wanted to say. _'Yes, that's just what I need to do. Walk away from the inanimate object that is the current cause of my stress in order to retrieve something else that will only add to said stress.' _

"Nonsense. I'll go get them."

Should she let it show how much she liked Hilde's idea better? "But, I should be waiting on you. It is your birthday."

"Oh pish-posh, you've done enough for me today. Besides, it is no longer my birthday. It ended half an hour ago."

Relena looked at the clock to see that was indeed half past midnight. Quickly giving thanks to small favors and friends who were helpful even they were unaware of it, Relena decided to accept Hilde's offer. Maybe a nice soak in a hot tub would help clear her head. "Okay, fine. You win." She turned to walk toward the bathroom, but stopped when another thought occurred to her. _'When it rains, it pours?'_ "Hilde?"

"Yes."

"Since Dorothy has already gone to bed in my room, and I didn't think to get my things out for the night, can I use your bath stuff and borrow a pair of your pajamas?"

"Sure. No problem. All of my gowns are on the second shelf in the bathroom closet, and you will see the towels are on the first one. I also have some extra toothbrushes in the second drawer by the sink, and my face soap is probably on the side of the tub along with the shampoo and bodywash."

"Okay. Thanks."

Hilde then walked out the room just as Relena shut the bathroom door behind her.

* * *

Hilde was getting the pillows, sheets, and blankets from the hall closet, when she saw the guys coming down the hall each of them carrying their own duffel bag. "Well that just figures, you guys would make an appearance after all the hard work was finished." She playfully scoffed at them.

"We apologize, Miss. Hilde. We didn't know you had any need for us." At Quatre's remorseful look, Hilde found that she could not hold onto her serious facade.

"Oh, don't worry about it. I was only teasing you."

"Oh." He smiled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, then I guess it's okay to ask where we each get to sleep."

She smiled back at him. "Take your pick. You, Trowa, and Wufei each get one of those rooms." She said as she pointed toward the three unoccupied rooms.

"Thanks. Goodnight, Miss. Hilde."

"Goodnight you guys. Sleep tight. Don't let the bed bugs bite."

Quatre chuckled, while Trowa and Wufei only nodded goodnight to her before all three of them went into a different room.

"You two come here and give me a hand." She motioned toward Duo and Heero. She then gave Duo a big blanket and Heero two big fluffy pillows to carry back to the room while she grabbed the sheets.

* * *

Hilde had the beds made and ready while Relena was still in the bathroom. Now, Duo was sitting on Hilde's bed watching television, Hilde was sitting next to him reading a book, and Heero was laying down on his and Relena's bed all the while staring up at the ceiling lost in thought.

'_What the hell am I doing?'_ Heero thought unaware that he and Relena were experiencing the same misgivings. The sudden sound of laughter, however, interrupted any more thoughts he may have had about their current situation. He welcomed the distraction as he turned his head to see Hilde trying to wipe mirthful tears from her eyes as she tried in vain to continue reading her book.

Duo turned to stare at his girlfriend as well. The tears were pouring down the sides of her face despite her best efforts to contain herself. He could not help the perplexed look he was giving her. To him, no book had ever been that funny. "What is so funny, babe?"

Hilde knew they had to be thinking she had gone crazy, but she could not help herself. "Oh, this book is hilarious." She would tell them that they could borrow the book once she was finished reading it, but she seriously doubted that either one of them would want to read one of her romance novels, even one as funny as the one she was currently holding in her hand. There was also no point in trying to explain to them the reason she was laughing so hard anyway because they would need to read the book in order to get the joke. So, she just smiled at the two men who were giving her inquisitive looks and went back to reading her book as soon as the blurry images on the page began to once again form words.

After Hilde managed to settle down, the room became relatively quiet once again with the only noise in the room coming from the television. Then, just when Heero was about to unwittingly get back to his silent musings, the bathroom door opened.

Relena stepped through the doorway, and Heero could only stare at the image she portrayed. She looked like an angel standing there with the glow of the bathroom light shinning behind her.

He was so caught up in staring at her that he failed to notice that he was not the only one appreciating the view. There was, however, someone else who did notice.

"Ouch!" Duo cried out and cringed at the slight pain in his side where he had been pinched. He would have argued his defense that he was innocent of any wrongdoing and he was not openly staring at his girlfriend's best friend. He was merely curious as to where he had seen that nightgown before. It was an acceptable defense, was it not? After all, he was only a man and far from blind, but the stern expression on Hilde's face convinced him that perhaps now was not the time to argue, which left him with only one possible means of escape without further bodily harm. "Sorry." He mumbled a quick apology and turned around to continue watching television.

Heero, on the other hand, continued to openly stare. Relena was wearing a light blue silk gown that matched the blue of her eyes. The gown went down to mid thigh. It had spaghetti straps and the neckline went down in a v-shape. The gown did not show off any flesh it should not, but it fit in all the right places showing off sensual curves and smooth legs. _'Get a grip, Yuy.' _He had to mentally slap himself. Maybe sharing a bed with Relena was going to be more difficult than he originally thought. There was no way he was going to be able to keep his hands to himself, if she was going to be sleeping next to him wearing nothing more than a slip.

After a few tense moments, Hilde managed to break the silence. "Wow. I'm jealous. That is one of my favorite nightgowns, but it never looked that good on me."

If Duo and Heero's staring was not enough to make Relena blush, Hilde's last comment was enough to make her turn beet red. "Well, I'm finished. Who is next?" She tried to conceal her nervousness, but for once she was unsure as to her success. Maybe the flannel button-up she spied in the back of the closet would have been a better choice.

"Heero, you can go next. We'll go after you." Duo turned away from the television to wink at Hilde.

She gave a frustrated huff at his antics. He just did not get it that she was not going to let him be free with his hands, or anything else, when there were two other people within hearing distance. She was not a prude, but she was not an exhibitionist either. "Duo-darling," she emphasized with extreme patience, even though she had about reached her limit. "You are not getting anything from me for the next couple nights, so you might as get used to the idea." She stared into his eyes to show that she was serious, and she lightly flicked his nose to drive her point home.

"Ah, but Hilde!" He could not believe his ears. He could not even get her in the shower with him. He just wanted to get some alone time with his girl. It had nearly been two weeks since the last time he had seen her, and he could not even get her alone to himself for ten minutes. Sometimes life was cruel.

"No, buts." She was determined to stay firm in her decision, and the kicked puppy expression Duo was currently exuding was not making her decision any easier.

Duo was flabbergasted at her determination and could not help feeling rejected, which left him with only one other possible reaction; sulking. "Damn it." He huffed and turned back around to glare in the direction of the television, completely ignoring everyone else in the room. Two could play her game.

Hilde sighed. Duo was taking this worse than she originally thought he would. She was seriously going to have to make this up to him later. For the moment, she would just have to pretend that she didn't notice the glare intended for her. "Heero, you are more than welcome to go next."

Heero nodded and tried to ignore the lovers' quarrel on the other side of the room. Keeping his head turned away from something that he felt was none of his business; he got up, grabbed his overnight bag, and walked toward the bathroom. He came to a sudden stop, however, when his reached the doorway. Damn, he temporarily forgot that Relena was still standing there. That is what he got for sticking his nose were it did not belong and for not being more aware of his surroundings.

"Oh, sorry." Relena tried to step aside so he could pass, but the two of them caught eye contact and they both seemed unable to look the other way.

"Relena." He breathed in a husky whisper.

"Heero." She could not help blushing further as he breathed her name in such a sexy tone. He hardly ever talked to her in such a way, but every time he did, it always left her breathless with a tingling sensation running up and down her spine. On second thought, maybe she picked the right nightgown after all.

"Um . . . Excuse me. There are still two more people who need a bath." Duo shouted from across the room his frustration getting the better of him. He was ready to get a bath and get back to bed. If he was going to be given the cold shoulder for the rest of the night, then it was best to just get the night over with. "Ouch! Hilde that hurt! You know the braid is sensitive, so why do you keep yanking on it?"

"Well, you deserved it. You ruined the moment they were having."

"Huh?" He knew it was not a very articulate response, but for the life of him he could not imagine what he had done to deserve a yank on the braid this time. All he saw were two idiots standing in the doorway of the bathroom.

"Oh! Men! They just don't get it." Hilde threw her hands up in exasperation.

"Get what?" He scratched his head in genuine confusion, which made him momentarily forget the pain in his head and his frustration.

* * *

Half an hour later, everyone was snuggled up in their beds and trying to go to sleep for the night. Considering Heero was in and out the shower in a record five minutes, the other two were able to get in and out the shower fairly quick as well.

"Well, goodnight everyone sleep well." Hilde cheerfully announced. With any luck her plan would work and they would finally start to see some progress in Heero and Relena's relationship.

"Yes, now you two kids be good over there." Duo teased. He could not help it. Sometimes old habits died hard.

"I've already warned you once, Duo, so don't make me repeat myself." The veiled threat within the monotone voice did not go unnoticed.

"Well, goodnight to you too, buddy." Duo sarcastically replied. "No one can take a joke nowadays. They always have to get so damn defensive." He grumbled under his breath.

Even though his mumbled words were only intended for himself, Hilde could not help overhearing as she was lying next to him. "Oh, don't take it so hard, sweetie. I'm sure he did not mean to be as threatening as he sounded." She whispered as she turned to face him.

"You do not know Heero very well, do you?" He looked into her eyes. The moonlight coming through the balcony door gave them an ethereal quality.

"No, not really, but hey I don't have to because I have you." She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He wiggled his eyebrows at her, even though he figured she could not see the action. "You better believe it." He answered her hug with one of his own and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist.

Hilde giggled. Despite her limited vision, she knew he was making a funny face at her, and she could envision his antics. It seems he was no longer angry with her, but she still felt the need to make it up to him as well as apologize for not being more forthcoming with him sooner about her plans for the night, which more than likely left him feeling deprived and dejected. "Duo," she breathed his name as she tightened her arms around his neck. She then leaned in closer to gently whisper into his ear. "Have I told you lately that I love you?"

Duo grinned as he pulled her closer to him and rested his forehead against her own. He knew his girl well enough to know that this was her way making up for their earlier disagreement. He could never really stay upset with her for long. All she ever had to do was smile at him, or hold him the way she was now, and he could forgive her for anything.

Not wanting to go to bed with anything between them, he leaned closer to show her that he was over their earlier dispute. A simple kiss would say everything without him even having a say a word, but the small hand that was suddenly placed in the center of his chest stopped his lips, which were only about a centimeter from their destination.

"Um . . . Duo-honey, you haven't forgotten, have you?" It was not as if Hilde did not love the feel of his lips against her own, but even the simplest of kisses usually turned into something a whole lot more. If she did not give into temptation, then everything should be fine.

He let out a frustration breath. Damn Heero for cramping his style. "Not even a kiss goodnight?" He did not want to sound like he was pleading with her, but damn it this was the first time he has seen her in weeks and at this point he could care less as to who heard him kissing the woman he loved.

Hilde did not need any artificial lighting to see the pout marring his face. The moonlight coming in through the balcony door was illuminating it just fine. She sighed. She knew she was doomed. She could no more deny him such a simple request than she could deny the air she breathed. "Only if you can promise me that you will behave yourself."

He made the motion of crossing his hand over his heart, and then he held two fingers up in front of her face. "I promise scout's honor."

"But, you were never a boy scout, so how can you . . ."

"I know." He cut her off mid-sentence then silenced her further by sealing his lips over her own.

As she feared, the simple kiss quickly became more passionate. The moment his tongue slipped in to caress her own, she forgot all her reasons for denying him anything in the first place. The feel of his lips as they nibbled a path down to her chin had her writhing in anticipation. When he nipped the skin on her neck, she pulled him closer, wrapping her arms and legs around him. Then when he moved to nibble and lick the skin on her sensitive earlobe, she became lost to everything except for the feelings coursing through her. In that moment, no one else existed but the two of them.

Reality was like a cold bucket of water, when a loud noise on the other side of the room shattered her illusion. It took every ounce of control she possessed, but she managed to pull away.

As they struggled to breathe normally, all either of them could do was stare into one another's eyes. It took a few moments, but Hilde was finally able to regain a semblance of composure. She gently brushed her hand over his cheek as she smiled at him sweetly. Duo closed his eyes and leaned his face into her hand savoring her touch. He smiled back at her when she took his face into both of her hands and brought it down to her own.

She then kissed his cheek before gently whispering in his ear. "Goodnight, my love." Unable to handle the intensity of his eyes any longer, she forced herself to roll over unto her side. She frowned and silently prayed that he would forgive her because she could already envision his reaction to her turning her back on him.

Duo stayed in the same position for a few moments as her starred at her back. It took him a little while to get his scattered brain in order. Had he just been dismissed? It had to be a physical anomaly of some kind because in all the years that he had known her she had never turned her back on him. He once again cursed his best friend. _'Damn it all.'_ He briefly considered making her turn around to face him, but he quickly dismissed the idea. She was more than likely embarrassed that she had nearly lost control with Heero and Relena on the other side of the room. He could sympathize with her feelings, but that did not mean he had to share her embarrassment because he did not feel as if he had done anything to warrant embarrassment. He could, however, respect her wishes, but again that did not mean he could not get something that he wanted out of this situation either.

He had lost count the number of nights that he had laid awake in his cold and lonely bed at headquarters, and now that he was finally getting to sleep next to his Hilde, it looked like it was going to be another one of those nights. _'To Hell with that.'_ Determined to finally get a good night's rest, he reached over and pulled her closer to him.

Hilde felt Duo as he spooned up behind her and let out a relieved sigh. It seems that he was not as upset with her as she thought he would be. This plan of hers was quickly becoming more trouble than it was worth because this was the second time in only a few hours that she felt guilty over her actions. She did not like denying Duo anything, so Relena better appreciate all she was doing for her.

Her best friend was quickly forgotten in the next instant as she felt her boyfriend's legs become intertwined with her own. He then wrapped an arm around her waist and slipped a hand beneath her tank shirt to gently fondle her breast.

Duo blissfully sighed as he snuggled into her. He breathed in her scent and slowly started to relax as he enveloped himself in the feel and scent of her. He elicited a contented groan as he finally managed to get comfortable.

Hilde giggled to herself as she compared him in her mind to an overgrown teddy bear. _'This is how he always likes to sleep.'_ Actually, if she was completely truthful, she would admit that she also found it hard to sleep without his arms wrapped around her at night.

As if reading her thoughts, Duo leaned over to whisper in her ear. "I hope you can forgive me, but I can't sleep at night without you in my arms."

She smiled fondly and lightly stroked his arm. "There is nothing to forgive. Besides, I'd be lying if I didn't admit to the same."

He lightly chuckled and laid his head back down upon their shared pillow. "Goodnight, Hilde, I love you."

"Goodnight, Duo, I love you, too."

Finally content, the two of them quickly started drifting off to sleep, but the same could not be said for the other two occupants laying side-by-side on the other side of the room.

"I think they're asleep." Relena whispered out loud, more to herself than to anyone else, but the body lying stiffly next to her could not help overhearing. A grunt seemed a good a response as any. "Heero, you are still awake, too?" Guess she was not the only one who was finding it difficult to sleep two in a single bed. Wasn't there an old song that went something along those lines? Well, they could sleep two in single bed all they wanted, but she was not finding the experience particularly satisfying at the moment and the unmovable block of steel lying next to her was not helping the situation. It would not be so bad if Heero would just relax.

"Yeah."

"You know I think we were set-up." Maybe making him talk would loosen him up a little bit. It could not hurt. Besides, even though she would never attempt it aloud, she loved listening to the baritone of his voice.

He turned his head to face her direction. Despite his usual bravado to remain impassive, he could not help feeling bewildered that the thought of a set-up had just then crossed her mind. Relena, the Vice Foreign Minister who is normally under constant scrutiny, had just realized that this entire arrangement was a set-up from the start. "What was your first clue?"

The sarcasm in his voice was not lost on either of them. Well, so much for the idea of his voice soothing her nerves. "Don't start pointing fingers at me, Heero Yuy. You could have backed out of this sleeping arrangement just as easily as . . . I could have." She staggered through the last part, when she realized that the two of them had plenty of opportunity to back out of this particular arrangement, but they had both chosen not to. What did that mean? Did Heero secretly share some the same feelings as herself? It was too overwhelming a thought to believe. But, right now she just wanted to make it through the night without looking like a complete fool. A sentiment easier said than done. Well, they could at least try to make the best of an uncomfortable situation.

She smiled as she leaned over to gently whisper in his ear. "You know we can make this work."

"How?" He asked skeptical as to how the situation could possibly get any better and a little uneasy as to what she had in mind.

"Well, for starters, how do you prefer to sleep?" What kind of question was that? Now she was starting to weird him out. He was not sure whether or not she could see his bewildered expression, but he sure as hell could feel the surprise written all over his face.

Relena cringed at his answering silence. Obviously she should have phrased her words differently. "No. What I mean is, do you prefer to sleep on your back, your side, or your stomach?"

Sheepishness was not an emotion he was used to. Why couldn't she have just said that to begin with? But in all fairness to her, it is not like she could have meant anything else this is Relena he was talking to. Maybe he was spending too much time around Duo. Maybe he should ask for a change in room assignment to somewhere on the other side of headquarters.

"My back." He answered after a momentary pause.

"Then lay on your back." He did as she requested, but he was unable to control the tightening in his lower regions when he felt her luscious curves crawling over him. Obviously his brain was not the only part of his body that was communicating its enjoyment to the sensation.

"What are you doing?" He managed to ask when she finally settled on the other side of the bed.

"I prefer to sleep on my left side, so I'm getting over here." And she said it oh so simply too. Was she not even aware of what she had physically done to him?

Then just when he thought she had finally settled down completely, he felt her snuggle into him further. He felt like his insides were going to explode. Wait. He was supposed to breathe, wasn't he? Such a natural function, but now all he could concentrate on was trying to once again breathe normally. His body stiffened further and hands gripped the sheets even tighter as he felt her right leg intertwine with his own.

With her right side completely draped over him, and his chest being used as her pillow, Relena squeezed her eyes tightly shut as she tried to calm her own breathing. _'What am I doing? I hope he is not mad at me. This is a little more forward than what I originally intended.'_ She opened her eyes when she realized Heero had not moved an inch in the last few minutes. _'Is he even breathing?'_ Just as she was about to look up to see if he was okay, she felt the gentle rise and fall of his chest. She smiled. He must not mind this new position too terribly, if he did, he would have pushed her away by now, wouldn't he? Well, whether or not he eventually pushed her away, this is much more comfortable than how they were trying to sleep earlier.

'_A girl could get used to this.'_ She thought as she breathed in his scent and rubbed her cheek into his chest.

Heero's heartbeat eventually slowed down to a normal beat and his breathing finally returned to a normal rhythm. Who would have ever thought that this one little slip of a girl could make him feel so many different things at once? He knew this was Hilde's scheme all along. With the two of them sleeping next to one another in such a confined space, one of was bound to eventually make a move upon the other at some point during the night, but who would have thought that the one to make the first move would be Relena? _'She has more guts than anyone gives her credit for.'_ He smiled. He could get used to this. With his blood pressure slowly decreasing to a more normal level, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer.

When it finally felt like he was not going to let her go any time soon, Relena lifted her head. "Is this better?"

"Yes." He answered and the side of his mouth formed a half smile.

Heero then lifted her face up closer toward his own and gave her a gentle kiss. Relena's eyes widened before they closed to enjoy the sweet sensation of his lips against her own. It did not last very long, but Relena found herself longing for more.

She smiled down at him as she rubbed the back of her hand against his cheek. She really did not want this moment to end, so she leaned in closer to give him a kiss of her own.

Where their first kiss had been sweet, this one was anything but. Relena may have meant for it to be continuation of that first taste, but all those pent up desires began clamoring to the surface all at once.

Relena barely acknowledged the sensation of her back being pressed into the mattress as Heero rolled over putting her beneath him. The only thing she had any awareness of was his hands as they caressed her thighs, as they gently fondled them along the edge of her nightgown. She was lost to the sensations he was creating inside her body as his hands worked their way further up, the hem of her nightgown moving along with them.

She struggled for air when his mouth left hers. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and her fingers tangled in his hair. She never knew hair could feel so soft beneath her fingertips. His mouth trailed kisses around her neck to nibble on her earlobe. His hands then wandered even further up her body. She arched her back when she felt a gentle flick across a sensitive nipple through her nightgown.

Her hands left his hair to travel along the contours of his lean back. Since he was only wearing a pair of boxer shorts to begin with, she was free to explore. His muscles flexed and bunched under every touch, and she marveled at the feel.

Heero could hardly believe this was happening. In his wildest fantasies, he never dreamed he would actually have Relena writhing beneath him. So, he completely ignored the little voice of reason in his head that was trying to tell him this was not the right time or place for this to happen. The feel of her soft hands as they molded themselves along his back had him thrusting his hips into hers before he even realized what he was doing.

His mouth found hers again just as Relena let loose a soft moan of pleasure. It was music to his ears, but there was also a constant buzz trying to break through the back of his mind that was not so pleasant. In fact, it was starting to get annoying, but he chose to ignore it.

Relena was the one who reacted to the buzzing sound when it finally penetrated her senses. At first, it was hard to tell what the irritating noise was, but Duo's light snoring on the far side of the room eventually broke through her hazy mind.

Her sudden reaction left Heero reeling and it took him a few moments to realize that her hands were no longer caressing his back but pushing against his chest. And, her body was no longer moving pleasurably beneath him, but laying there stiff as a board. He had to blink his eyes a couple times to bring them back into focus, and the sight before him was not a very welcome one.

They were both panting for breath, but her eyes were the size of saucers. He could only hope that he had not just scared her off. He knew she only meant for it to be a kiss goodnight, and look at what he had gone and done. He normally had better control of his emotions. How could he have let this happen?

"Um . . . I'm . . . I'm sorry . . ."

"SSSShhhhhh." She whispered reaching up to pull his face back down toward her own. "It's all right. You did not do anything wrong." He obviously thought he had scared her. She was not scared of him per se, but she did find her reaction to him startling.

"Huh?"

She smiled wanting to reassure him that she was okay. She pulled his head closer and whispered in his ear. "I would be lying, if I said otherwise."

Her words helped set him at ease, but they did not help his current predicament. How was he going to keep his hands to himself while she slept wrapped around him for the rest of the night? This night was definitely going to be a true testament to the strength of his will. On second thought, her hands had not been idle either. He smirked. Maybe the princess really did have more fire in her than anyone ever realized. It was a thrilling thought.

He kissed her forehead then rolled over unto his back pulling Relena with him. She snuggled into the crook of his arm and he wrapped his arm around her waist.

Relena smiled Heero really did make a comfortable pillow. "Goodnight, Heero." She snuggled further into her 'pillow' and began falling asleep almost immediately.

Heero could not help the instinctive smirk that came across his face. Yes, it had been a good night, which means it could only be a better morning. "Goodnight, Relena." He pulled her closer as he too settled down to sleep.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Well, there it is. I bet some of you thought I'd stepped off the face of the planet. In case anyone has been wondering where I've been the last few years, I was in graduate school. I graduated last summer, but after I was finally done with school I couldn't bring myself to write anything for a long while. After devoting the last part of grad school to writing a thesis – which was done on top of everything else due for all my lecture classes and seminars – writing was last thing I wanted to do.

I posted a work-in-progress of chapter fourteen a little while ago. It contains an author's note at the beginning of that chapter that goes into further detail concerning my plans for _A Weekend to Remember_, so be sure to read it if you want to know some of what I have planned for this story.

Also, if anyone is interested in seeing just how different this version is in comparison to its predecessor, you may find it at the original fanfiction archive of Blissful Ignorance at blissfulignorance(dot)com(backslash)fanfiction1(dot)html. It will remain there forevermore, since the original archive is no longer receiving updates. Just scroll down till you get to 'Carebear.' All the authors are listed alphabetically.

I want to thank you all for your continued patience with me in regards to my lack of updates in the past. I also hope everyone enjoys these new installments.

I also want to thank my cousin, who is my BETA. I appreciate her taking the time to proofread, and pointing out the areas that were still in need of work. Her help was greatly appreciated, especially since she is not the biggest Relena fan. But hey she has me proofreading her Hiei/Kurama fic, and I am not a big yaoi fan, so I guess that makes us even.

Well, that's all for now.

Hugs and Kisses,  
Carebear-chan


	2. Wish Accepted REVISED NEW

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them, but I wish I did.

**A Weekend to Remember**  
_Chapter Two: "Wish Accepted"_

_

* * *

_

When it comes to matters of the heart, some people learn quickly that the course of true love will seldom run smooth. Words spoken in earnest are words spoken from the heart. And, words spoken from the heart often tell of a great yearning. Dreams should never be taken lightly, for even the simplest wish can possess the most severe consequences.

* * *

Twas three o'clock in the morning and all through the house not a creature was stirring not even a mouse. Everyone was all snug in their beds, while a vision of only God knows what danced through their heads. Suddenly, there came a slight clatter. For upon a dresser top, in a room where four unsuspecting souls slept, rested a silver moon amulet.

The amulet believed to be a simple antique was actually more than it seemed because a magical creature rested within its depths, and it was slowly starting to awaken. The creature was a legendary sleeping dragon that only awoke when summoned from within the amulet to fulfill the greatest desire of anyone who made a wish upon it.

In the moonlight shining through the balcony doors, the amulet glowed. Slowly, as the amulet levitated into the air, the shadowy image of a dragon emerged. The dark shadow then floated across the floor and came to a stop about halfway between the two beds that were placed on opposite ends of the room.

Within the shadow, right where the creature's eyes should have been two tiny green lights sparkled. The twin lights then shot outward and landed on the beds where each of the four friends slept. As the lights fainted, a red mist slowly engulfed the room. Then little by little the fully-formed legendary creature materialized from within the red haze. The dragon was long, snake-like, and it body was completely covered in red and gold scales. It also had two arms that ended in sharp talons.

The newly awakened dragon turned to stare at the sleeping friends as its talons passed over each of their heads. One talon passed over Duo and Hilde, while the other passed between Heero and Relena. With its task was complete, the dragon started descending back into the amulet.

When its green eyes were once again shining brightly within the amulet, the dragon spoke in a low voice that seemed to reverberate around the room. _"Your wish has been granted. For two days you will experience how your other half lives." _The legendary creature then once again returned to its slumber to await its next summons, and the seemingly innocent looking amulet once again rested quietly on top of the dresser. All the while, four friends slept on blissfully unaware to everything that went on around them.

* * *

When the sun rose early the next morning, Quatre found only three other people up and moving around. In the kitchen, he found Dorothy cooking breakfast, Catharine putting some biscuits in the oven, and Trowa sitting on a barstool drinking a cup of coffee.

Well, the majority of those who were awake seemed to be up and moving. Trowa's eyes, though open, did not seem to be focusing properly. His friend looked half asleep, and Quatre would swear that Trowa's hair was sticking out more than usual. Despite the fact that they had to be up early most days at headquarters, Quatre knew Trowa often tried to sleep in late on his off days. Quatre smiled as he walked into the kitchen because, unlike Trowa, his favorite part of the day was first thing in the morning.

Catharine smiled at Quatre as he sat down on the stool next to her brother. She then watched amusedly as he waved his hand back and forth in front of Trowa's unblinking face. Quatre gave up a few moments later when he realized it was a useless effort. Catharine heard his disappointed sigh and shook her head at his antics. There was really only one sure-fire way to get her brother's attention first thing in the morning, and she was surprised that Quatre and the other pilots had not discovered it after living together for almost a year.

She snapped her fingers and Quatre reflexively turned to face the noise. Now that she had his attention, she could learn him a thing or two. She then put a finger up to her lips, signaling her need for silence. Quatre smiled and put his forefinger up to his mouth as well, letting her know he was paying attention.

Catharine then reached over and grabbed a potato slice from Dorothy's cutting board. Dorothy planned on making hash browns, but this particular potato was about to embark upon a more noble quest. After taking careful aim, she fired her ammunition. Her aim was true and her little potato would have hit its mark had Trowa not instinctively moved his hand to intercept the incoming projectile.

Trowa blinked a few times to clear his vision as he gradually became aware of the uncooked potato sliver wedged between his two forefingers about a hairs-breath away from his nose. He frowned. He only knew of one person who enjoyed torturing him in such a manner. Trowa looked across the counter to see the smiling face of his sister. Of course, she only winked at him before cheerfully telling him, "Morning Sunshine, welcome to the land of the living."

He scowled at her and he would have gone back to enjoying his coffee in peace had he not heard the unmistakable sound of snickering right next to him.

Quatre valiantly tried containing his mirth, but the look on Trowa's face, when he finally realized what was actually smashed between his fingers, was hilarious. He then noticed Trowa scowling at him and figured discretion was the better part of valor, but getting his laughter under control was not easy. "Well, breakfast sure does smell delicious. I could even smell it from upstairs as I came down, so I'm surprised Duo has not come barging in to demand when we are going to eat."

"I am sure Maxwell will be here soon enough, although I must say that I am mildly surprised that the smell of the frying bacon has not yet reached his hypersensitive nose." Dorothy said.

Quatre smiled. "I would have to agree with you. I just hope the rest of us will have enough to eat once he does get down here."

"Don't worry, Quatre, I came prepared. I promise you he won't get more than the rest of us." Catharine said as she casually started sharpening the knives on the countertop.

"Miss. Bloom!"

"What?" She innocently asked. "It won't hurt," and then added the word "much" as an afterthought. She smiled mischievously as they laughed at her threat. Even Trowa, who was now more awake than he wanted to be, could not help smiling at the thought of his sister using someone else for target practice.

* * *

Meanwhile, the smell of breakfast finally reached the nostrils of none other than the infamous God of Death himself, Duo Maxwell. sniff _'I smell food.' _sniff_ It smells like…like bacon.' _sniff_ 'And eggs.'_ He stretched and resisted opening his eyes just as his stomach started rumbling. He grumbled about early birds making him hungry when he still wanted to sleep as he tried to determine which sustenance he needed more, food or rest.

He rolled over and blindly pulled Hilde closer. The smell of breakfast may have been his cue to get up and face the day, but it did not mean he had to rush. It was his weekend off after all. Smiling mischievously, he thought of a few more pleasant ways to greet the morning.

Well, if he had to be awake, he might as well enjoy it. With many a naughty thought in mind, he at last opened his eyes as he leaned over to kiss his girlfriend awake. But, the closer he got to Hilde's lips, the more he started thinking something was definitely wrong. His lips were about an inch away from their destination when he finally stopped cold. He blinked a few times trying to clear his vision because he had to be seeing things. Either he was starting to hallucinate or he was actually seeing what he thought he was.

According to the minimal brain functions he usually had this early in the morning, he was leaning over a person who could pass as his identical twin. '_Okay, no more three cheese nachos with jalapeño peppers right before bed.'_ He had to be dreaming. Yeah, that was it. It was all a dream. All he had to do was close his eyes, and when he reopened them everything that was clearly a figment of his imagination would without a doubt disappear.

Duo tried opening and closing his eyes one more time, hoping his theory would prove correct, only to be proven wrong. He was most assuredly not looking down upon Hilde's delicate features. He tried another tactic. "Ouch." Okay, so pinching his arm only proved that he was indeed awake. _'Okay, so maybe it's not a dream.'_ Maybe it was a nightmare.

He then reached behind his head to fiddle with his braid. It was a nervous habit that he could not quit doing no matter how hard Hilde tried to rid him of it. But, instead of the comforting thickness of the hair he had spent a lifetime growing, he felt the warm skin on the back of his neck. _'This cannot be happening!'_ His last comprehensive thought before panic set in was to, _'Screw being calm_._'_

"NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Three heads immediately shot up off their pillows as Duo's scream echoed throughout the room. In the next instant, Heero was out the bed and reaching for one of the weapons he had stashed underneath it. He inwardly cursed his own stupidity. How could he have let the enemy slip by him? _'Damn it!'_

Relena felt Heero jump off the bed before she even saw him move. What could be going on now? It could not be another terrorist threat, could it? She knew the routine. She needed to get down low to avoid enemy fire and stay as close as possible to Heero. But, as she rolled over and dove for cover something unexpected caught her eye. It was enough of a distraction that she careened wildly onto the unrelenting floor.

Relena landed on her backside hard. It smarted, but first she had to calm her racing heart. Losing her head during a time of crisis was not something she could afford. She took a few deep breathes and struggled to get her bearings. Leaning against the bed, she opened her eyes and forcibly ignored the jarring pain in her rear that was caused by her none-to-graceful tumble from the bed. Her pain was then quickly forgotten when she finally got a good look and what had distracted her in the first place.

Maybe she hit her head on the way down as well without realizing it, because the person crouched before her and surveying the room for possible threats was definitely not Heero Yuy. Heero Yuy did not have light brown hair and he most certainly did not have a penchant for wearing baby-blue colored nightgowns. It was all too much for her sleep-fogged brain to comprehend all at once, so she could not help the small squeak of fear that escaped her throat when the person who had to be her exact double at last turned around.

Heerostared in shock at the person sitting on the floor beside him. He had seen many strange and devastating things in his life, but nothing could have prepared him for this.

On the other side of the room, Hilde was starting to panic herself. Her breath hitched in her throat as she stared wide-eyed at the person leaning over her.

Heero's adrenaline marginally subsided when he realized that they were not in any imminent danger from an unforeseen enemy, but he could not help feeling that what was staring back at him was far worse. He could not believe what he was seeing, and he had to know whether or not it was real. He slowly raised his hand. If he could touch it, then the vision was real, right? But, it flinched and shrieked as it scrambled out of his reach. It then let out one of the most horrifying screams he had ever heard.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Heero finally looked down at himself and noticed his two newly acquired appendages. It was the very same cleavage he had been admiring on Relena the night before that had been visible beneath a blue nightgown. A second later, he felt the stirrings of panic himself. His body went numb and for the first time in his life his fingers went slack and his weapon made a gentle thud onto the carpet as it slipped out of his hand. His panicking nerves soon overwhelmed him as he too lost control.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Duo and Hilde were soon screaming as well, and Duo shouts of, "What the hell happened," could barely be heard above the noise.

Suddenly, the bedroom door slammed open and in rushed Wufei, sword drawn and ready. "I will smite all injustices!" But, he stopped mid-stride, when he noticed that the four of them were only starring at one another and screaming their heads off. "What the hell is the big idea? Idiots! You could wake the dead with those squeals." His face became even more serious as he reprimanded them further. "I thought something terrible happened in here. I thought we were under some sort of attack, and all I see are four morons yelping like a bunch of banshees. Relena and Hilde are excused. They're women. Duo, I'm not surprised, but, Heero, I'm shocked."

By the time he had finished his rant, Quatre and the others had made it up the stairs from the kitchen.

"What happened? Is something wrong? We heard the screaming from downstairs." Quatre quickly asked obviously worried.

"No, nothing physically dangerous has occurred, when I came in they were just starring at one another and screaming, but I cannot see a reason for such foolishness."

"But, Wufei, that does not make any sense, people do not scream without any apparent reason." He turned to face the four who were still struggling to overcome their shock. "Guys, what is wrong?"

Hilde tried to answer him, but she barely managed to stammer an incoherent reply, "HeismeIamheHeisme."

"Duo, you idiot, stop babbling like a woman and just spit it out." Wufei's irritation was growing by the second. Could they not see that they had just taken several years off of his life by waking him up with those horrifying screams? Of course, he could not know what was really going on or who he was actually yelling at.

"Calm down, Wufei." Quatre could not help wanting to diffuse the situation. "He is obviously distraught over something. Duo, are you all right? You look very pale."

Hilde finally managed a few breaths, which helped calm her down, a little. This was really happening. Quatre really thought he was talking to Duo when he addressed her. She wanted to yell that she was a girl, that there had been some horrible mistake. Then she wanted to scream at him to stop calling her 'Duo' because that was not her name. But, even as all these thoughts ran through her head, she could not help feeling that those same thoughts spoken aloud would make her sound absolutely crazy. So, she bit her tongue and said the first thing that came to mind and half-heartedly hoped it sounded reassuring. "Yes, I am fine. I just got startled that is all."

"But, you are fine now?"

"Yeah, he's fine. Hilde woke him up by playing a practical joke on him, and it startled the rest of us." Heero answered then shot a warning glare to the other three so they would not contradict him.

"Miss. Relena, if what you say is true, why was Heero screaming too? I am sorry, but I just do not see him as being someone who is easy to startle."

Relena wanted to panic all over again from where she now stood against the back wall. Was there a reasonable answer to such as question? An idea came to her, but she seriously doubted her ability to pull it off.

She then crossed her arms over her chest as she glared at the other girl. "That's not your concern." Inwardly, Relena grimaced. Her Heero impersonation left a lot to be desired. At least she thought so, but apparently the other people in the room thought differently, especially Dorothy, if her facial expression was anything to go by.

Dorothy, who at first seemed surprised by the answer, quickly schooled her features into an impassive mask. "Fine, be that way, if you must. I was only trying to figure what could have caused so much noise, but if you do not want to tell us that is your business. Now, if you will excuse me, I have more important things to tend to, like breakfast."

She huffed then turned to storm out of the room, but a quick remark from Duo stopped her in her tracks. "So, what are we having for breakfast? I'm starving."

"I guess you will just have to come down to find out for yourself." Dorothy sneered in their direction then continued on her way out the bedroom with her head held high. Trowa followed her out, and Wufei, deciding he also had enough, left as well.

"Smells like bacon to me. I love bacon." Duo said momentarily forgetting his plight.

"Hilde, you better watch it. People might think you are hanging around Duo a little too much, if you are developing his appetite." Catharine teased.

Duo cringed because he knew he needed to do some serious backpedaling. Hilde was going to kill him. "Oh, I have always liked to eat, but I don't have near his appetite."

They all laughed. "Come on, Catharine." Quatre said. "Let's go back downstairs, so they can change and come down themselves."

"Okay." She agreed. "Oh and Relena, I love that nightgown it really brings out the color of your eyes."

Relena cleared her throat hoping Heero would take the hint, but Hilde spoke before he could even open his mouth. "Thanks. It's mine. I'm glad you like it."

Catharine and Quatre turned to look at her clearly startled by the response. Hilde realized her mistake too late. She considered smacking herself on the forehead because maybe she could knock some sense into herself that way, but she quickly decided against making herself look like an even bigger idiot. She cleared her throat apprehensively and gave them all a very sheepish smile. "Uh . . . what I meant to say is that it is a gown I bought Hilde a while back, and I'm glad you like it."

"Oh, okay. For a minute there, Duo, you had me worried." Quatre smiled then decided against teasing his friend further. 'Duo' was clearly embarrassed, if the red hue creeping over his face and down his neck was any indication.

"Oh, you know me. I have to stick my foot in my mouth at least once a day." Hilde replied. Quatre chuckled and shook his head as he followed Catharine out the door.

Once Catharine and Quatre closed the door behind them, everyone that remained in the room was eerily quiet until, "Excuse me! But, I do not stick my foot in my mouth." Duo cried out defensively.

"Yes, you do, so drop it." Heero said.

Duo sputtered in indignation for a few moments before replying. "Okay fine, but I want to know something. How the hell did this happen?"

"Hell, if I know. I go to bed and I'm me. Then I wake up and poof I'm you." Hilde answered him by throwing her hands up in air as she said 'poof.'

A forgotten memory went through Relena's head at Hilde's comment. It reminded her of their conversation last night on the balcony and of something else as well. She gasped then ran toward the dresser and snatched up the amulet.

"Relena, what's the matter?" Heero said as he came up directly behind her. He stared at the object that was now grasped tightly in her hand. He watched as she stared in frightened fascination at the gift she had given Hilde the night before. Now, she was starting to unnerve even him. He has never seen her loose this much composer, "Relena?"

"I think this entire thing is my fault." She squeaked in a very low voice.

"WHAT?"

Relena cringed at their surprised shouts. "Well, I did not believe the sales lady at the antique shop, when she cautioned me about the amulet. I mean how could a rational person, like me, possibly believe something so ridiculous about a simple antique? I did not believe her when she told me it had powers." She spoke on the verge of going hysterical.

"Relena, what are you talking about?" Hilde asked starting to get even more worried.

Relena took a moment to calm down before continuing. "Well, I thought the sales woman was only telling me those stories to make your gift a more convincing buy, so of course I did not believe a word she said. She just was not making any sense. And since, I really wanted to buy you the amulet I did not pay her too much mind. As far as I was concerned, the amulet was a beautiful antique that would make the perfect birthday gift for you. So I just let her prattle on about how it was a magical amulet that could make anyone's wildest dreams come true. I thought she meant like a good luck charm, but _this_ is all beyond anything I could have imagined. Besides, why would she sell it, if it was magical? Wouldn't she want to use it to make her own dreams come true?"

"She probably had a similar encounter with it." Heero said his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Nevertheless, you must be able to remember some of what she said. Is there something that might help us fix this mess?" Hilde asked.

"Not much." She thought for a second. "Oh! I remember her saying something about it only working on nights of a full moon."

"And last night we did have a full moon. Remember, you and I were looking at it on the balcony. It was when we were talking about the amulet and switching . . . places." Hilde began talking excitedly, but her speech quickly faltered when she realized why she now inhabited Duo's body and vice versa.

"Yes Hilde, me and you unknowingly made an actual wish under the full moon last night, while you were wearing the amulet."

Duo and Heero looked at each other then at the Relena and Hilde. "Please tell me you remember the exact phrasing of your wish, so we can try to get ourselves back to normal." Duo asked with a pleading look on his face.

"Actually, we had a pretty long discussion last night, but neither one of us actually said, _I wish_." Hilde answered him.

"Hilde babe, it would be _good_, if you could remember anything. Just try to remember the part where you two talked about switching places."

"Besides, this is not the proverbial genie in a bottle we are dealing with. You probably did not have to say the words, 'I wish.' If I recall correctly, Relena said the sales lady told her it makes your wildest dreams come true." Heero said.

"Wow! Hilde, I'm flattered. I did not think you ever dreamed about being me." Duo said with a pleased expression, despite the fact that he was still nervous about the whole situation.

The only answer he got was everyone rolling his or her eyes at him.

"Let's just try to stick to fixing our problem at the moment." Heero scolded him.

"Okay, sheesh! I was only trying to lighten the mood a little."

While the two of them bickered back and forth, Hilde concentrated on trying to remember her and Relena's conversation from the night before.

"Well, let's see." She mumbled to herself. "Oh! I remember. I asked Relena if she ever wondered what it would be like in your shoes. And she thought I meant being able to read your mind. Well, she thought I was nuts because she said your mind was way too complicated." The speed of Hilde's words gradually increased and she continued speaking.

"But that is not what I meant." She took a quick breath and went on. "So I asked her if she ever wondered what the world would be like through your eyes. You know, even if it is only for a day or two."

Heero was doing his best to listen to Hilde's rambling, but it was proving rather difficult, even for someone who could read lips. "So you are saying you asked Relena if she ever wondered about reading my mind and seeing the world through my eyes." He interrupted Hilde trying to keep his thoughts and her story in order.

"No, I asked her if she wanted to be you."

Why could she have not said that to begin with? Heero felt a migraine coming on. He closed his eyes and started massaging his temples. Wait a minute. Did Hilde just say what he thinks she said? Heero stopped rubbing his temples and looked at Relena to ask her if he heard correctly and watched in awe as her cheeks turned a nice shade of pink, which was quite weird since he was watching his own face do the actual blushing.

"Anyway, as I was saying." Hilde continued. "Finally, after I drew it out of her, she told me the truth. She said that it would be nice to have a different role in life."

"Yeah, but don't forget you made the same wish. I asked you, if you ever wanted to trade places with Duo. You said yes because you would have gotten to fly a cool Gundam, be stronger, and legally walk into the men's locker room." Relena said and she still could not mention that last reason without smiling.

"So that's what you two were saying about the men's locker room at Preventer Headquarters. I hate catching the end of conversations, and it has been bothering me to figure that part out." Duo said.

Hilde got a mischievous look in her eye and started rubbing her hands together. "That reminds me. Preventer base, here I come." **S**he then turned around and started marching towards the door.

"Oh, no you don't. You get your . . . Uh . . . my butt back here now." Duo said right before he grabbed Hilde by the back of her shirt. He pulled her back and made her stand next to him.

"Ah come on, Duo, I was only kidding. Sheesh, can't you take a joke?" She tried giving him an innocent look. It usually made him cave, but it obviously was not working since she was now trying to pull it off with his face rather than her own.

"Not when it concerns you seeing a bunch of half-dressed or maybe even naked men." He practically growled at her. She was not getting anywhere near the Preventer base, if he had any say in the matter.

"Damn." She grumbled. So much for that idea because she seriously doubted he would let her get within a hundred yards of the base now.

"Will you two behave? We have something more important to deal with at the moment." Heero said then he turned back to face Relena. "Now, was that the extent of your conversation?"

"Yes, that was pretty much the extent of it."

"Well then, if I were to venture a guess, I would say that since Hilde specified her wish to last for only a day or two that everything should return to normal at the end of two days."

"That's a pretty big assumption, Heero, and you know what they say about assuming." Duo cringed at the thought of being permanently stuck inside Hilde's body. Not that he did not mind being inside her on a regular basis, but this went beyond his own scope of imagination. Because even though he may love fondling her more feminine attributes, he certainly did not want any of it for himself.

"Yeah well, it's all we got." Heero grumbled not liking the situation anymore than his friend.

"But, what if at the end of two days nothing happens?" Duo asked his tone once again bordering on hysterical.

"I don't know, but until then I think it would be wise to not tell the others our situation." Heero cringed at the thought of the others finding out. If he could control anything about their situation, it would be to keep it between the four of them.

"Why not?" Hilde asked.

"Because do you honestly think they will believe us? They will probably either think we have lost our minds, or they will think it is part of some elaborate joke. Think about it. Would you believe this possible, if it did not happen to you?" Heero reasoned.

"No, I wouldn't." Hilde answered him.

"Heero, how are we supposed to hide this? It is not exactly easy pretending to be you." Relena really did not like the idea of having to parade around as Heero for the next couple of days. How was she supposed to pull that off? She was a pacifist not a soldier. And, for that matter, how was Heero going to pull off being a convincing Vice Foreign Minister. This was a disaster waiting to happen. She could see the headlines now, _'Vice Foreign Minister Arrested for Pointing a Gun at Fellow Ambassador at Peace Talk.'_

"But, Relena," Hilde spoke up interrupting her thoughts. "You should have seen yourself. You pulled off a damn good death glare, plus you even managed to tick Dorothy off. It was one of the greatest impressions of Heero, if I'd ever seen one."

"Yes Hilde, but that was one time. We have to pretend to be one another for next two days. How are we going to manage that? One or more of us is bound to slip up at some point."

"You are probably right, Relena, but we will just have to do our best." Duo answered her trying to sound more reassuring than he felt.

"I guess you are right." Relena sighed.

"Oh, lighten up. Think of this as an adventure. We can have fun with this. How often does an opportunity like this arise?" Hilde said cheerfully trying to lighten the mood.

Heero glared at Hilde then at Relena. "Do not get any ideas."

Hilde gave him an innocent look. "Me and Relena, get ideas? Never! We are always good." She held up her hand then raised her two forefingers. "Scout's honor." Not that she was ever a Boy Scout, or even Duo for that matter. But, since she was currently occupying his body, and since he seemed particularly fond of that phrase, she figured what the heck.

"Hey, that's my line!" Duo exclaimed when he realized what she had said.

"But, I am you now, aren't I?" Hilde smugly replied then laughed as she watched him try to think of a suitable comeback. Duo scratched his head unable to think of anything, which only made Hilde laugh harder.

Heero rolled his eyes at their antics. Then he was once again rubbing his temples, still trying to forestall that migraine. "This is going to be a long weekend." He grumbled to himself.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

Ok, that is the end of the revision for Chapter 2. I guess I should once again mention that the idea for this chapter's beginning came from the poem, _"Twas the Night before Christmas."_ However, the forethought written in italics was mine.

Well, that's all for now. Bye!

_final revision completed and posted on 8/29/08_


	3. Beauty Lessons

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Gundam Wing_ or its characters. So don't sue. If I owned even a small part of the series, do you honestly think I would be writing a fanfic? This is strictly for entertainment purposes, and I promise I am not going to make so much as a penny off of this story. Yada, Yada, Yada. So this is Chapter three. Read and Enjoy!

**A.N. **In case it is becoming confusing, I want to let you know that the single quotation marks (' ') indicate a thought, and the double quotation marks (" ") indicate spoken words.

**A Weekend to Remember  
**_Chapter Three: Beauty Lessons_

After breakfast had been eaten and the kitchen cleaned up, everyone went to the living room to relax. Wufei had demanded a rematch with Trowa in chess. So the two of them were at the table playing another endless game. Quatre was playing a song on the piano, and Dorothy and Catharine were talking quietly.

Then, there were four others who were desperately trying to play their new roles. Heero decided his safest bet was to read a book. So he was on the couch reading a book he found in their library called The Odyssey. Relena, on the other hand, trying her best to play a convincing Heero decided to sit quietly to watch the chess match. She was bored to tears, but she was doing a great job of not showing it. Hilde thought about watching the chess match, too, but quickly changed her mind, when she saw the look Wufei gave her. She knew then Duo was probably on shaky ground with Wufei, so she decided to stay clear.

'Ok, that's out. Now what? If I was Duo, and I am, what would I want to do? Let's see. There is food, Deathscythe, playing practical jokes, sports. Sports! That's it! Basketball.'

She left the living room and came back about two minutes later with the basketball from her closet.

Duo, who was trying not to fall asleep on the couch from sheer boredom, saw Hilde come back with a basketball tucked under her arm. His face lit up.

Relena got excited too, when she saw Hilde with the basketball. She loved to play. Sometimes, her and Hilde would play one-on-one outside, when their hectic schedules permitted some free time.

Hilde winked at Duo and Relena. Then she motioned for the two of them and anyone else that wanted to play to follow her. Everyone, except Trowa and Wufei, got up to follow Hilde outside to the basketball goal.

Outside five minutes later:

"Ok everyone, since the teams with be uneven we will need to make them as fair as possible. Any suggestions?" Hilde asked.

"I think it should be a battle of the sexes. Girls against the guys." Dorothy suggested.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Hilde asked.

"Yeah. I think it will make it more fun. And the _losers_ have to cook supper." Dorothy said and glared toward Quatre, Relena, and Hilde as she said it.

"Alright, you're on." Quatre said enthusiastically surprising everyone. "Hey, there is nothing wrong with friendly competition." He said defensively.

"This could prove interesting." Duo whispered to Heero. Heero only nodded his response.

Quatre looked at Heero. "Miss Relena, I didn't know you could play basketball."

Heero was actually at a loss of words, but Hilde came to his rescue. "Don't count her out Quatre. Many times I've come over to find her and Hilde outside playing one-on-one. You may be surprised because they are both actually pretty good." Hilde smirked and mentally patted herself on the back at her own compliment to herself and Relena.

"Wow, I had no idea."

Duo looked at Heero again and began rubbing his hands together. "This really is going to be fun." Heero smirked ready for the game to begin.

A few minutes later the teams were ready. Quatre, Relena, and Hilde on Team One, and Duo, Heero, Catharine, and Dorothy on Team Two. The two teams were ready to square off. Since Team Two had an extra person, Catharine volunteered to be the one to throw the ball in the air to start the game off.

Both Duo and Hilde stepped forward. Catharine held the ball between them. She looked from Duo to Hilde and cracked a smile.

'They look so serious facing off the each other. I guess this really will become a battle of the sexes.'

Duo was grinning wickedly, and Hilde had a mischievous gleam in her now violet eyes.

Catharine lowered her hand to throw the ball up then...

Honk. Honk.

She stopped mid throw. "What in the world? Who could that be?"

Everyone looked to see a black jeep coming down the very long drive way. Relena and Hilde stared bewildered because they had no idea who it could be. However, as the jeep got closer, Relena could see that Sally was the one driving and Noin was with her. She was so excited to see her sister-in-law she almost forgot her predicament. But, she was quick to remind herself and reverted back to Heero mood by the time Sally parked the jeep and the two ladies were walking towards the group.

"I can't believe it. We finally made it. Relena, why do you and Hilde have to live so far from civilization?" Noin teased.

Everyone laughed at Noin's joke. Relena then nudged Heero, and pleaded with her eyes for him to greet them like she would. He nodded and walked forward.

"Noin, Sally, I'm so glad to see you."

Relena was pleased. He did all right considering he was not good with pleasantries, but he could of at least shown a little more enthusiasm. After all, she has not seen either woman in weeks. 'Oh well, beggars can't be choosers.' She thought.

Noin walked over and gave Heero and big sisterly hug. Duo had to suppress the urge to laugh. Heero was not big on displaying any emotions much less giving someone a hug with others around to see. But Heero handled it all with stride.

"I'm sorry we missed your birthday party yesterday, Hilde, but we knew everyone was staying the weekend so we wanted to come here for today." Noin said.

"Thank you. I'm so glad you came." Duo said knowing he was Hilde.

"We are glad we could make it too because we couldn't wait to surprise you with our gift." Noin said.

"Oh, you didn't have to get me anything." He said, but on the inside, 'I get to open Hilde's present. I get to open Hilde's present.'

"Nonsense. It's your birthday." Noin said.

"Well, ok. What did you get me?" Duo asked now very curious and excited.

"Actually your gift is kinda for more than just you." Sally said.

"Oh, come on tell me the suspense is killing me."

Sally and Noin giggled.

"Oh, alright." Noin said. "You, me, and the rest of the ladies present are going to spend a relaxing day at the salon. Mine and Sally's treat."

Duo's mouth dropped open. Heero tried to look unaffected, but inside he was reeling. Dorothy and Catharine were jumping up and down for joy, and Relena and Hilde were very nearly failing in their attempts not to laugh. The looks on Duo and Heero's faces were priceless.

Thankfully Duo was quick to recover from his initial shock. "Thanks. I don't know what to say."

"Don't mention it. I overheard you say a couple weeks ago that you wanted to try the salon that just opened in town. I knew then what to get you for your birthday, and Sally agreed."

"And we figured we could all use a girl's day and get pampered while we are at it." Sally said.

Duo managed a smile. "It sounds great. When do we go?"

"As soon as you four ladies are ready?" Sally answered.

"Our scheduled appointment is in less than an hour." Noin said.

"Great! I'm gonna go change. I'll be back in a jiff." Catharine said very excited.

"Me too!" Dorothy announced.

Both girls practically bounced off.

"I guess we need to go change too. Come on He...uh...Relena." Duo said.

"Hn."

"Wow Noin, Sally, that was a great gift to give the girls." Quatre said.

"It's no problem, besides, we thought you boys might enjoy an afternoon without us girls cramping your style." Sally said.

"That was thoughtful of you. Oh! Where's Milliardo?" Relena said.

"Thanks. Uh...Milliardo had meetings all day today, so he couldn't make it." Noin answered.

"Oh, that's too bad. Well, tell him we all said hi next time you see him. Will you?"

"Sure Heero." Noin replied very confused. She was wondering why Heero would care about Zechs or actually call him Milliardo for that matter.

"Oh! How silly of us. Won't you two ladies please come inside?" Hilde said.

"Sure."

All five went inside and went into the living room where Trowa and Wufei were. The endless game was still under way and neither one looked to be a victor yet.

Wufei looked up, when he heard them enter. 'When did they get here?' He thought.

"Excuse me guys, but do you think you could take a break long enough to greet our new guests?" Hilde asked.

"Sure. Hello Noin, Sally." Trowa replied.

"Konnichi wa on'nas (1), glad you could finally make it." Wufei said suppressing his urge to grin because he knew that remark would tick both women off, especially Sally.

"Hello Trowa. It's good to see you again." Sally said sweetly. "And hello to you too, Wufei." She said through gritted teeth.

"How have you boys been? It has been a while." Noin asked.

"Yes, it has. Everything has been busy, but otherwise alright. It's nice to have a relaxing weekend for a change." Trowa answered. "And you?"

"Life is great. It just gets frustrating every now and then." Sally said as she glared at Wufei. "Who's winning? It looks to be a very interesting game. Mind if we sit and watch, while we wait for the others to finish getting ready?"

"Nobody is winning at the moment on'na. And you can watch as long as you don't cause any distractions like that baka Maxwell." Wufei said.

Hilde heard his comment, but decided better than to reply back. So she just kept her mouth shut.

Everyone in the living room watched the game until the others came back downstairs. About 15 minutes later everyone was ready, so Noin announced it was time to leave. All six of them squeezed into Sally's jeep and headed to town. Hilde and Relena watched them drive away from the living room window.

"Do you think they will do alright?" Relena asked.

"Sure, they've overcome worse obstacles than this. They'll be fine." Hilde answered.

"I guess you're right. I would love to be a fly on the wall to see their reactions the entire time."

"Me too."

The two women laughed and walked toward the fireplace to talk because neither one was interested in the chess game any longer.

At Marie's Beauty Salon (2):

Everyone walked into the salon and a woman, who looked to be in her early thirties, immediately greeted them. She had short black hair and green eyes. She was short, slim, and she had a pleasant smile, which radiated her good nature. The women immediately recognized Noin and Sally.

"Bonjour (3), Madame Lucrezia and Madame Sally it is good to see you again. I'm so glad you could make it." The woman said with a French accent evident in her voice.

"Bonjour, Madame Marie it is good to see you too." Noin said.

"Bonjour, well we finally made it for our appointment." Sally said.

"I know, all you young ladies are our midi (4) appointment. Well, let's get started, shall we?"

"Yes, we are ready." Catharine replied was great enthusiasm.

"Well, who wants to go first? Oh, I know, who is the birthday girl? She will be first."

"That would be me." Duo said as he stepped forward.

Marie walked over to Duo. She lifted his chin with her hand and turned his head from side to side. "Ah, my aren't you lovely, but by the time we are done with you, you are going to look and feel like a princess."

Duo could only vaguely smile at the response.

"I think I'll get Anna to see to you." She turned around then called out the girl's name. "Anna." A young woman who looked to be about twenty walked over to their group.

"Yes ma'am, may a help you?" She asked Marie.

"Oui (5), my dear." Marie put her arm around Duo's shoulders and said, "These are our special guests for today, and this is the birthday girl. I want you to tend to her."

"Yes ma'am it would by my pleasure." She looked at Duo and said, "Please follow me."

Duo smiled and followed. 'Hey she's kinda cute. Maybe this won't be so bad after all.' He thought to himself.

Marie turned back toward the rest of the group. "Ok, let's see. Who's next?" She said and then she looked straight at Heero. "Ah, you, my dear, can go next. I think I'll let Mark tend to you. I'm sorry, I did not get your name so may I ask what it is?"

"Relena." Heero answered.

Marie smiled and said, "That is a lovely name." She then turned around to call out the name. "Mark."

A man who looked to be in his late twenties walked over toward the group and said, "Yes, ma'am."

"This is Relena, and she is one of our special guests. Will you see to her?"

"Ooh! I would love too." He looked at Heero. "Oh my! You are just absolutely gorgeous. We are going to have so much fun." He walked up to Heero and offered Heero his arm. Heero _very_ reluctantly placed a hand on Mark's arm, so he could be led away to get Relena's hair done. (**A.N.** I don't know if this helps you visualize Mark any better, but I'm trying to portray him like Martin Short's character as Franc, the Wedding Coordinator, in _Father of the Bride_.)(6)

"Well Miss. Relena today is your lucky day because I am going to make you the most beautiful lady in the world. Don't get me more wrong you already look fabulous, but by the time I get done with you, you are going to be absolutely stunning."

When they got to a chair in front of a mirror, Mark motioned by Heero to sit. Mark then stared intently. While he was concentrating to get some ideas, he put a finger up to his chin and rested his elbow on his other hand.

"Let's see. Now, before we get started, do you have anything in particular you want done?" Mark asked.

"No."

"Good! Good!" Mark said enthusiastically as he waved his hands in the air then clapped them together. "Fabulous! We are going to have so much fun."

Heero leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. 'Please someone shoot me now and end this.' He pleaded to himself. 'Why me? I think I must have seriously offended someone in a former life.'

Half an hour later, everyone present was being attended to in the salon. Heero, Duo, and Dorothy were getting their hair cut and styled. Noin and Sally were getting a manicure, and Catharine was enjoying a pedicure. The salon was not that big so they were able to gossip while they were being pampered.

"Wow! This is wonderful. Noin, Sally this was a great idea. We need to do this more often." Catharine said.

"Yes, next time though it can be my treat." Dorothy said.

"That's really nice of you, Dorothy." Sally said.

"It's no big deal. I like doing things like this."

"Really?" Sally asked.

"Yes. Why wouldn't I?"

"Oh, no reason really. It's just that you just never really struck me as the type who likes to do this sort of thing that often."

"Honestly, I never really used to think about it. I mean like spending time with good friends. Actually, I did not have any friends after my father died. Now that I do, I realize what I was missing out on. I guess I've changed more than I thought."

"Yes you have. Especially over the last few months I've noticed a lot of changes in both you and Trowa. You two have changed each other." Catharine said.

Dorothy glared at Catharine. Then Catharine realized what she said and quickly covered her hand over her mouth. Both of their eyes looked like they were about ready to pop out of their head.

"Wait a minute. Is there something that the two of you know, that you want to tell the rest of us?" Sally asked.

"Well the cat is out of the bag now." Dorothy said and glared at Catharine as if to say, 'thanks a lot.'

Catharine could only return a pleading look and mouth, 'I'm sorry.'

"What cat and what bag?" Duo asked wanting answers since he was now very curious.

"I guess the best way to go about this is to just come out and say it. So here it goes." Dorothy said then took a deep breath. "Trowa and I have been together for the past three months."

"What!" Everyone shouted except Catharine and Heero. Catharine didn't scream because she already knew, and Heero, well let's just say, he did enough screaming earlier that morning to last him a lifetime. Besides, as far as he was concerned nothing could surprise him more than the shock he awoke to that morning.

"How? When? Where?" Duo stammered out in total confusion.

"It's a long story, which I don't feel like giving all the details of right now, so I'll just say that we meet again a couple months ago. I was staying on L3 for the summer and Trowa's circus also came to L3. I decided to go see the show. After I saw him and Catharine perform, I went to go talk to him. We only talked for a few minutes then I left. A couple days later I saw him again. The next I knew we were seeing more of each other, and now he is my boyfriend." Dorothy finished with a smile.

"Hey, you left all the good stuff out." Noin said.

"Well, I prefer to have a little mystery in life." Dorothy said with a mischievous smile.

"Wait a minute. I just thought of something." Duo said. "If you and Trowa are a couple, why did you two sleep in separate rooms?"

"We didn't. I slept in his room."

"You mean to tell me Relena's room was empty all night."

"Yeah."

"You mean I could have gotten me some last night! We had to share a room with two other people, and the room next to us was empty the whole time."

"Hilde! What in the world is the matter with you? You almost sound like Duo. The whole damn thing was your idea, so you don't have any reason to be offended. You were the one on a mission." Dorothy scolded.

"But I...I"

"What is all this talk about a mission?" Heero asked.

"Oh...um...that's right. You weren't supposed to know." Dorothy said stunned at her own words.

"Haha... At least now I know I'm not the only one who is good at sticking my foot in my mouth." Catharine laughed.

"This isn't supposed to be funny Cathy." Dorothy scolded.

"I want to know what is going on." Heero demanded.

"Well, why don't you ask Hilde it was her idea?"

Duo got a surprised look on his face. At first he was unsure how to handle the situation, but then he got an idea. "Maybe it would be better coming from you, Dorothy. After all, you are the one who brought up the mission, not me."

"Alright fine." Dorothy turned to face Heero. "Relena, it is nothing bad. We just wanted to see you and Heero finally get together. So Cathy and I agreed to help Hilde accomplish that goal. That's all."

"See it isn't anything bad." Duo said trying to soften Heero's mood because he knew Heero did not like to know he was definitely part of a set up. However, Heero did not react to this particular bit of information the way Duo thought he would. Heero actually started to laugh.

"Relena, what is so funny?" Catharine asked.

"I think she's finally cracked." Dorothy observed.

"Yeah. Maybe her stress finally got to her." Sally said.

Suddenly Heero stopped laughing and stared at each one of them.

"Relena, are you okay?" Duo asked concerned.

"Yeah, never better. I just find it amusing you guys went to such lengths to set us up, and the main thing it accomplished was to destroy a night of passion for Duo."

Everyone began laughing except for Duo, who was less than amused. "I don't see why that is so funny."

"Oh come off it Hilde. You, yourself, are the one who said Duo could be a good boy for one night." Dorothy said.

"I did?" He asked innocently.

"Yes, you did. My God, this whole thing was your idea and you are acting as if you don't know anything about it." Catharine said.

"She's right. You were the one who caught them two constantly trying to catch glimpses of one another, and then declared you were on a mission." Dorothy put in.

"I . . . I . . ." Duo was at a loss of words. 'Hilde did all that. I had no idea. What a woman! But, damnit she should have told me. I could of made it more fun.'

"Well let me set the record straight for all of you." Heero said interrupting Duo's thoughts. "I'm only going to say this once, so all of you listen carefully. We do not need your help. Relena and I can handle this on our own, so don't..."

"Don't you mean to say Heero and I, and what do you mean it only accomplished to destroy a night of passion for Duo. Didn't anything else happen? Relena, for some reason you are even starting to sound like Heero. Are you sure you're okay?" Catharine asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, I did say Heero and I, and last night is none your business." Heero scolded starting to grow frustrated.

"She was just curious. You don't have to have a cow, and by the way she's right you did say Relena and I. I heard it too." Dorothy said in Catharine's defense.

"Well . . . whatever, that is beside the point. The point is that _we_ can handle our private lives on our own. Thanks anyway, but your help is not needed." Heero said trying to end the conversation. 'What is wrong with me? I'm a woman for one day, and already I am arguing over something petty. Why me? Maybe, I can wake up any minute now and it will all have been a bad dream.' Heero closed his eyes then reopened them only to find he was still in the salon surrounded by a bunch of gossiping women and Mark. 'Please someone a least knock me out until it is all over. Please be merciful for once in my life. Let me experience something painless.'

No such luck because soon after that thought crossed his mind, Mark spoke up interrupting his thoughts.

"Here we are." Mark turned Heero's chair around so he could look in the mirror. Heero had to admit the new hairstyle looked good. Not that he was good at determining the most fashionable hair dos. His own hair refused to do anything except stand on end, but this look was becoming of Relena. Her hair was cut to where it now fell about five inches below her shoulders, and he layered it a little bit in the front. Even though he was no expert, Heero had to admit it looked good. Then another thought occurred to him, 'Now that Relena's hair is done all I have to do is wait for everyone else to finish and we can leave. Things are starting to look up.'

"Well, what do you think? Do you like it?" Mark asked.

Heero actually managed one of Relena's pretty smiles then nodded his response.

"Good! Oh, I'm so excited that you like it."

Heero stood up and was going to walk over to the waiting area, but...

"Fabulous. You're ready for your manicure I see."

'Manicure. I don't want a damn manicure. All I want to do is go back to the house and forget I came here.' Heero thought to himself, but instead he said, "No, thank you. I don't need a manicure. I'll just wait for everyone else over there."

"But you must. It has already been paid for, and besides, you'll enjoy it." That said Mark lead Heero away toward one of the manicure tables and began working on Relena's already pretty nails.

'This can't get much worse. What next?'

As if reading his thoughts, Sally leaned over from the manicure table next to him to catch his attention. "Ssspt. Hey, Relena." She whispered.

"Yes." Heero answered not bothering to look at Sally or to whisper either.

"Don't take it so hard about them trying to set you and Heero up. They meant well." She said no longer trying to whisper since he was not going to.

"I know they meant well. It is just I prefer to rely on my own instincts not for someone else to guide me."

"That makes sense. And I think I would have to agree with you. I like being in control of my own destiny. I believe our fate is what we make it, and nobody, not even our closest friends, can determine it for us. Besides, that is how it happened for Wufei and me. We kind of just naturally came together. One day we realized we wanted to be more than just work partners."

She suddenly had Heero's full attention. He jerked his head around to face Sally. He was so surprised he never even thought to hide the shocked look on his face. Duo, who was not sitting far away, also heard Sally's comment.

"What the hell? When did you and Wufei get together? How did I miss something like that?" Duo nearly shouted.

"Well, we have been together for about a month now, and the reason you missed it Hilde is because we chose not to tell anyone yet."

"But why would you say something now?" Duo asked.

"Well, I was only trying to point out to Relena that her and Heero can succeed in getting together on their own without help from anyone else. Wufei and I did it on our own, you and Duo did it on your own, as did Trowa and Dorothy, so they can do it too."

"This is just too much. I feel like I have been on Mars for the past six months. First, I find out that Trowa and Dorothy have been dating one another for three months, then I find out that you and Wufei have been more than just partners for over a month, the next thing you are going to tell me is that Quatre and Catharine have been secretly dating each other as well." It really was almost too much for the Deathscythe pilot to handle because he felt like his head was starting to spin. He put his hands up to his head to steady himself. When the room came back into focus, he looked over toward Catharine and saw her grinning from ear to ear.

"What? You mean I was right! You and Quatre are going out too." Duo practically shouted.

"Calm down Hilde. No, we are not technically going out." Catharine said, but then she decided to finish her statement with, "yet."

"What do you mean, _yet_."

"Well, he took me out to dinner a couple nights ago, which is considered a date, but he still is not my boyfriend, if that is what you are wondering?"

"Man, just call me Rip Van Wrinkle because I know I had to have been asleep to miss all of this." Duo said.

"No, you weren't asleep Hilde. Don't be so mellow dramatic." Sally said.

"But, how could you all keep such secrets from me for so long?" Duo whined.

"We were not trying to deceive anyone. We were just waiting for the right time to tell everyone." Dorothy said in her and Trowa's defense.

"But, why did you have to wait so long to say anything?"

At this point in the conversation, Heero was trying his best to tune everything and everyone out. He had to mentally resist the urge to bang his head against the manicure table. He instead chose just to close his eyes and get lost in his own thoughts. 'I don't know how much more of this I can take. No, I can do this. I am Heero Yuy, Gundam pilot. I have survived many missions that no one else had a chance to survive. I can certainly get through this, but damnit I have never been around this much chatter in all of my life. Isn't it time to go back to Relena's home yet? There is no place like home. There is no place like home. There is no place like home.'

Suddenly, Noin's voice interrupted his thoughts. "Well, since everyone else has confessed their secrets, I guess I can tell mine, too."

Heero looked over toward Noin, bracing himself for whatever news she had to tell and hoping it would stop everyone's chatter and Duo's whining.

"I was going to wait and say something later in front of everyone, but now seems to be a good a time as any."

"What is it, Noin?" Catharine asked now very curious.

"Well." Noin said then she looked directly at Heero. "I'm pregnant. Relena, you are going to be an aunt."

To Be Continued

(1) Hello women

(2) It is a make believe salon. I thought of the name myself. It's original, don't you think? . If there is a salon with this same name somewhere out there, I'm sorry. Please, don't think that I'm trying to steal your business's name.

(3) Hello

(4) Noon

(5) Yes

(6) I'm not good at writing out any kind of accent, but I'm sure everyone gets the idea. Marie speaks with a French accent, and Mark speaks with an accent similar to Franc in _Father of the Bride_.

I would like to thank everyone who reviewed my other two chapters. It felt good to know you read and enjoyed my story. Well, this is the end of Chapter Three. I hope everyone liked it.


	4. Mechanical Difficulties

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Gundam Wing_ or any of its characters blah, blah, blah. You can't sue me because I do not have any money. I'm poor. Yes, I do have a job, but it doesn't pay much. We all pay our dues to one day be able to pursue our dream jobs, and now it is my turn. I hope everyone liked the other three chapters, but now here is chapter four. I hope you like it. Okay, I'll shut up now, so read and enjoy.

**A Weekend to Remember  
**_Chapter four: Mechanical Difficulties_

It was almost over, and they were going home. The only problem was that now he had to survive the car ride back to the house. Heero could not wait to get back to Relena's house. He had just spent the longest hours of his life in a day spa for women. It was a total nightmare. Once everyone revealed his or her little secrets, it was nonstop chatter. Even the shock of Noin's big announcement only managed to shut them all up for about thirty seconds. From that moment on, it had not ceased to end. All he heard were phrases like:

"Oh, Wufei is such a softy and a romantic once I get him alone." and "Trowa is really an affectionate lover. He never ceases to amaze me." and "Oh, Quatre is just the sweetest and cutest guy I've ever known. Do you think he likes me too?"

It was enough to drive a sane man crazy. Ugh, even now they were still going at it. The only difference was now it was worse because he was trapped inside a jeep with nowhere to go. And to add insult to injury, he was in the back seat wedged between Dorothy and Catherine with Duo lying across the three of them. He was literally stuck with nowhere to turn. The icing on the cake, which just made it so much better, was the fact that Duo seemed to love every minute of this misery. He was simply lying there with a huge grin on his face, looking like a Cheshire cat. Knowing Duo, he was probably thinking of all the possible jokes he would pull on each of the guys. Heero could almost feel pity for what was about to come to Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei, but right now all he could think about was his own misery. 'Are we there yet?'

Meanwhile back at the house:

While Duo, Heero, and the girls were gone, Hilde and Relena did their best to keep busy. Hilde decided to go work on Duo's truck, which never seemed to make it anywhere without breaking down at least once. So since Duo seemed incapable of keeping it in decent working order himself, Hilde decided she would give it a try, and she asked Relena to help her. At first, Relena gave Hilde a look that asked her if she was crazy, but Hilde assured Relena all she had to do was help out with the little things.

After the first few hours of playing gofer for Hilde, Relena decided to point out to her that Heero would not be pleasantly taking orders from Duo. Heero would either be working on some other part of the truck that needed fixing, or he would be leaving Duo to fix his own truck and finding something else mechanical or technical to fix. If one of the guys walked in to see any thing different, they would know something was up.

The problem was that Relena was not an expert with all the new technology. She knew how to work with it, but not how to fix it. And she definitely did not know a damn thing about mechanics. As far as she was concerned mechanics were for the birds. So Hilde suggested that Relena just get under the truck and pretend she was working under it. Hilde said she could really fix most of the rest by herself anyway. Plus, if Relena got under the truck it would make her appear busy in case any the guys happened to walk in.

So now here she was an hour later lying on the cold concrete under a beat up Chevy truck in her own garage trying to create the illusion she was Heero helping Duo fix his truck.

"Relena! Hello! Is anybody alive under there? Damnit Relena, you didn't fall asleep under there did you? Hello! McFly, anybody home?" Hilde yelled.

"Huh? What? Where am . . .?" Relena said groggily because something noisy kept shouting her name and messing up the great dream she was having. It involved a hot tub, strawberries, chocolate and Heero - four of her favorite things. But something was trying to destroy her beautiful visions.

"Hey! Did you fall asleep on me down there?"

"Huh? Oh no, I'm awake. I'm up. Ouch. Shit!" Relena said jumping awake with a start and then hit her head because she forgot she was under a truck. "Damnit Hilde! Why did you make me do that?" She yelled.

"Hey, it is not my fault your dumbass fell asleep under a truck."

"I just never realized waking up could be so painful," she said while rubbing her forehead.

"I would have thought hitting your head would cause little to no pain at all, considering Heero has such a hard head. According to Duo, every time he fell out of his Gundam during the war he landed on his head. So either his head has gotten softer over the years, or it all has something to do with mind over matter. If the latter is the case, then that means you're a wuss." Hilde said with a smirk, but Relena could not see it since she was still under the truck.

"I'm not a wuss. I just have a low tolerance for pain. Heero has just gotten used to dealing with it over the years, and I have not." Relena said defensively.

"I guess you're right. Landing on one's head more than once can make one numb to pain." Hilde said as if she was processing the information. "But shouldn't some of that rub off on you. I mean you are in his body."

"Actually, my head had already started to feel better, but all of your questions are starting to give me another headache."

"Oh, sorry. But aren't you used to answering questions. After all, you are still the Vice Foreign Minister."

"Technically I'm only Vice Foreign Minister part-time. And yes, I am used to being bombarded with questions, but for some reason Heero's head is not taking it too well and it is causing a headache."

"Oh, that's too funny. The once perfect soldier can laugh in the face of physical pain, but his body cringes at the thought of too much social interaction."

"You know your observation does explain a lot."

"See! I told you I am a genius. Hey! I just thought of something."

"Oh no, here we go and I'm sure the fact the she's in Duo's body does not help much." Relena mumbled to herself.

"I heard that!" Hilde shouted above her.

"Oops… hehe… Sorry Hil."

"I guess I can look past it." Hilde said in a teasing tone. "Well anyway back to what I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted. I was going to ask, if it was possible for each of us to pick up the other's traits?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, think about it. Heero has a high tolerance for pain and a low tolerance for socializing, while you have a high tolerance for socializing and a low tolerance for pain. Do you think it is possible for some of your traits to rub off on Heero while he is in your body and vice versa?"

"I don't know. I hadn't really thought about that."

"I guess we'll find out when all of this is over, won't we?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Ok! That's enough of that. All this talk involving possibilities, assumptions, and theories concerning our predicament is causing too much strain on the brain."

"For once I think I am prone to agree with you."

"Hey, I didn't ask for any comments from the peanut gallery."

"But you know I only speak the truth."

"Oh brother." Hilde mumbled. "Hey, while you are down there, why don't you make yourself useful?"

"And just what exactly am I suppose to do?"

"Help me change the oil."

"Um . . . Hello. This is me we are talking about, the one who is only pretending to know what they are doing."

"It is not that hard. Any baka could do it. Take Duo for instance. He can do it with no problem."

Hilde heard a few more grumbles from under the truck then, "Alright, what do you need me to do?"

"See I knew you would come around."

"Just tell me what to do already."

"Alright, alright sheesh." Hilde said. "Move more towards the driver's side of the truck."

"Done." Relena announced.

"Ok, now look for the oil bin. It looks kinda like the bottom of an old-timey sink with a screw on the left side. Do you see it? It is behind the front wheel axle."

"Um . . .What is a front wheel axle?"

Hilde rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, you've got be to kidding me? You've got to at least know what the front wheel axle is."

"Sorry to disappoint you, _buddy_, but surprisingly I know very little about cars." Relena said sarcastically. "Especially considering my first car was a stinking pink LIMO!"

"Chill. I was only messing with you. I didn't mean to bring out the Heero side of you." Hilde said apologetically. "A wheel axle is the long bar that has a tire attached to each side. Now, do you see what I am talking about?"

"Yes." Relena said calmly. If Hilde could have seen her, she would have known Relena was blushing for slightly losing her cool over something so simple."

"Now, do you see the oil bin?"

"Yes."

"Do you see the little screw on the left?"

"Yes."

"Now, slide the oil pan underneath before you take out the screw to let the oil drip into the pan."

"What oil pan?"

"Oh, sorry. Here you go." Hilde said as she slipped the oil pan under the truck for Relena.

"Now, make sure the oil actually makes it into the pan."

"Hey, I'm not that stupid. You can at least assume that I know that much."

After a few minutes, the oil had drained into the pan. "Alright. It is done. Man, that wasn't so bad. It is kinda neat getting one's hands dirty. There is a great feeling knowing that you actually fixed something right." Relena said happily.

"You're not done yet, silly."

"But all the oil is drained, so you can add the new oil."

"You have to empty the oil filter, then I can add new oil."

"Oh."

"The oil filter will either be orange or gray and it looks like the bottom of a big cup." Hilde said as she waited for Relena to announce she found it.

"Okay. Next."

"Unscrew it."

"K." Relena said as she began unscrewing the filter.

"But, when you finish unscrewing the filter, make sure that you . . ."

"Aaaaaahhhhhh!" Relena screamed.

" . . . point the filter away from you because there still could be some oil inside the filter."

Relena quickly crawled out from under the truck. She had oil all over her. It was in her hair and all over her face and shirt. She couldn't even open her eyes or she would get oil in them as well.

"Quick, get me a towel. Get a towel. Get a towel." She yelled and was frantically waving her arms in the air.

Hilde handed her a towel and Relena wiped her face and hair the best she could to where at least none would drip into her eyes. Hilde could not help laughing. It was just too funny. Relena looked absolutely ridiculous. Well, technically Heero's body looked absolutely ridiculous, and Hilde never thought she would live to see Heero's face looking as it was now. Oil was completely smeared all over it and the look of death that Relena quickly seemed to master made the whole sight absolutely priceless.

"It . . . is . . . not . . . that . . . funny." Relena said trying to contain herself.

"Hahaha . . . I'm sorry I can't help it. You should see yourself . . . Hahaha."

"That's it. I don't have to take this. I'm going inside." Relena said as Hilde continued to laugh.

"I hit my head to earn a lovely knot and a headache. Now, I spill oil all over myself, getting it in my ears and nose among other things. And, you are enjoying every minute of this, aren't you?"

Hilde wiped a tear of mirth from her eye. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't help it. You should see yourself. You know you will laugh at this later."

"Maybe so, but right now I feel completely disgusting, and I want a bath."

"I thought you said you liked getting dirty."

"I said I like getting my hands dirty. I did not mean every other part of my body as well."

Hilde draped an arm around Relena's shoulders. "Come on, let's go back inside. They should be back from their beauty parlor trip soon, and, personally, I want to be present when those two get back."

Relena had almost forgotten that Heero and Duo where still at the salon with the rest of the girls. The thought of how Heero could have handled the whole situation actually brought a smile to Relena's face. "Do you think they had a good time?" She asked, forgetting her anger.

"I'm sure Duo had a field day with all the juicy gossip he found out, but I just hope Heero managed to survive. He wouldn't self detonate to avoid complete misery would he?"

"No. He probably had to resist the urge to render himself unconscious a few times, but I'm sure he took it all with stride. He's a big boy. As I said before he's survived worse."

"That's true. Well, let's get going. I'll finish this up later with Duo's help. It is his truck after all."

It had been a long day, but it was finally over. They were finally back. Heero was very happy that it was all over, but he did not want to show it on his face. He knew Relena was one to show her emotions more than he was used to, but she would never let anyone know that she did not have fun some place by displaying an over-abundance of joy at being home. So Heero did what any average twenty-year-old lady would do when she came home after a long day. He casually got out of the jeep, walked with everyone toward the house, and walked even more casually through the front door. When he entered the living room, he did not see anyone. Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, Relena, and Hilde were all missing.

"I wonder where everyone is?" Duo said, as if reading Heero's thoughts.

Just then Quatre walked into the living room carrying a book.

"Hey Quatre, where did everybody go?" Catherine asked.

"Hey! Welcome back. Did you girls have a good time? Oh, most of us decided to have a lazy day. After Trowa and Wufei finished their game, they joined me in the study. Wufei is now meditating to calm himself, since he lost another chess match. Trowa fell asleep on the couch, and I was reading a book. I was coming down to fix some tea." Quatre answered cheerfully.

"Well, it sounds like everyone had an eventful day." Catherine said. "But what happened to the braided baka and suicide boy?" She asked with a smirk.

Everyone, even Quatre, snickered at the comment. Well everyone except Duo and Heero who were giving Catherine the patented 'glare o' death.'

"Hey, chill you two. I speak about your boyfriends with nothing but the utmost care and respect." She said with a face full of innocence.

"He's not my boyfriend." Heero said knowing him and Relena were not technically boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Keep telling yourself that." Catherine said sarcastically.

"Duo and Heero have been in the garage all day working on Duo's truck." Quatre cut in, finally getting a chance to answer Catherine's question.

"They what?" Duo and Heero shouted at the same time. Everyone stopped and stared at them. Why would Relena and Hilde care what Duo did with his beat up truck?

"They've been working on Duo's truck." Quatre repeated himself.

"We heard you the first time. But, why?" Duo asked.

"Duo said something about it never seems to work right and he asked Heero to help him."

"And, Heero was actually that bored to help him?" Duo asked, wondering why Relena would even consider working on a truck and risk getting all dirty and greasy.

"Actually, he seemed pretty hesitant at first, but Duo convinced him to help. I didn't hear what he said to convince Heero, but it worked." Quatre said.

'That girl is full of surprises. Last night she was the one to make the first move and now she is working on a truck. Well, wonders never cease.' Heero thought to himself.

As if on cue, Relena and Hilde walked into the living room.

"I'm serious you should have seen yourself. It had to have been the greatest thing since sliced bread." Hilde was saying as they walked into the room, still laughing. However, Relena did not look very pleased, but she had to admit she must have looked ridiculous.

Everyone actually froze when they saw Relena. There she was standing there in Heero's body, covered in motor oil. It was smeared all over his face. His green tank top now looked like it was camouflage and his arms and legs were filthy. It looked like he had taken a bath in oil and grease.

Quatre was the first to speak, "Heero, what in the world happened to you?"

"Slight accident involving an oil filter." Relena answered using Heero's monotone voice to further demonstrate her displeasure.

Everyone, except Heero, couldn't help but giggle along with Hilde. He did not see the humor in it either. He looked absolutely ridiculous.

"Oh! You guys should have seen it. It was absolutely hilarious." Hilde said trying to contain her laughter. Then she started waving her arms in the air like Relena did earlier. "Aaaaaahhhhhh! Get a towel! Get a towel!" She said demonstrating Relena, and making everyone burst out laughing.

Finally, when everyone calmed down, Duo wiped a tear of mirth from his eye, and said, "Man, I miss all the good stuff."

"It was not that funny." Relena said disgusted. Her only answer was more laughter. At this point, even Heero could see the humor in the situation and the corner of his mouth started to go up in a semi-grin.

"I don't have to take this. If anyone needs me, I'll be taking a shower." She said.

At this point, Duo decided to have a little more fun. He walked over to Heero and whispered in his ear, "You're one brave soul, pal, you're letting her go, and you're not even worried that she'll come back smelling like roses."

For once, Heero did not even think about not displaying any emotions. His eyes actually widened in shock and fear. He had not even thought of that. This could not happen. The injustice of it all! The perfect soldier was not supposed to smell like a floral bouquet. There had to be a way to stop this from happening. 'Shit! Now what do I do? I don't want my body smelling all flowery.' He shuddered at the thought. 'Plus, I'll never hear the end of it from Duo, and I might be forced to kill him.' His mind continued to ponder possible solutions to his problem. Then an idea came to him.

"Halt!" He shouted.

Relena stopped and turned around to face him. "Now what? I'm really not in the mood." She said.

"I don't know what you think you are doing, but there is no way I'm letting you track oil all the way through my house." He said with a smirk. 'See playing a girl is not so tough.' He told himself.

"And, just what do you suggest?" She asked.

Heero pointed toward the back door. "Outside. Now, Mister."

"Hn." Relena said. It was getting easier and easier to play the role of Heero. And, at the moment Heero seemed to be enjoying himself too much.

Heero then walked over to Relena grabbed her wrist and lead her outside. Everyone else rushed to the window to watch the scene.

"Shouldn't someone go get Trowa and Wufei? They're about to miss a great show." Dorothy mentioned.

"Nah! You snooze you loose." Duo said. "Besides, I'm not leaving to go get them. You couldn't pay me enough to miss this."

Outside:

Heero dragged Relena around the back of the house. They were far enough out of earshot, but he knew everyone was watching from the window. He finally stopped and walked a few feet away. He then came back with a water hose.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" She shouted.

"Hosing you down." He answered.

"I think not." She said and started to walk off.

Heero grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "You know you really don't want oil tracked throughout the house. So just stand still."

"Why should you care? What is all this about?"

"Just wanted to tell you not come back smelling all girly since you are in my body. In fact, why don't you just go get the soap I packed in my overnight bag? That would be the best solution to this problem."

"That's it? That's the reason you dragged me out here? You want me to use a specific bar of soap. Have you lost your mind? Ugh! Men! I'll never understand them. Couldn't you have just asked me get the soap out of your bag?"

"Couldn't ask you that inside. How do you think that would have looked? It would have looked liked you asking me to get something out of my own bag, and I didn't feel like thinking of an excuse to correct the situation."

"Well, you didn't have to drag me out here."

"Oh, you weren't hurt. Besides, it gives me a chance to do this."

"Do what?"

A big grin came across Heero's face as he turned the hose on and water poured over the top of Relena's head.

"Aaaaaahhhhhh! Heero that is freezing!" She screamed.

"My body can handle it." Was all he said then he proceeded to rinse oil out of her hair and off her clothes.

After a few minutes, she grew tired of letting Heero have all the fun. Plus, she knew most of the oil had to be off by now. "Enough." was all she said before she grabbed the hose away from Heero and began pouring water over his head.

He was not very pleased to have the tables turned, but he knew something that she did not. It may one day come back to haunt him, but he did not care at the moment. He reached over under her arms, while her arms were raised to pour the water over her head, and began tickling her.

Relena squealed and dropped the hose. "Oh, I bet you think you are smart now, don't you?" He answered her with a knowing smirk. "I had no idea that you had tickle spots."

"I have very few, and I'm usually able to hide that fact." He said.

Relena then wanted to have a little fun of her own. She had felt like the butt of everyone's jokes for the whole day, now it was someone else's turn. She turned the water faucet off then stood directly in front of Heero.

"You know I have a few surprises of my own." She said.

"Oh, really?" He asked doubtfully.

"Yeah. You see I've come to realize Hilde was correct."

"About what?" Heero asked with a raised eyebrow, now starting to get worried. 'This can't be good.' He thought.

"Well, do you remember the second reason she listed to switch places with Duo?"

Heero tried to think of the reason, but it just wouldn't come to him. The only reason he could remember was the third, and he was going to make damn sure that never happened. If he, or Duo, had anything to say about it, neither one of those girls would get near Preventer Headquarters.

Since he could not quite remember, Relena decided to let him know. "You see, today I've learned quite a few things about your body, and I've learned how to use the new skills that I have found. I'm a lot faster and a lot stronger for these next few days, and I plan on using that to my advantage. So, right at this moment guess who is the stronger of us two." Relena finished with a huge grin.

Heero looked up at her. After all, he was also the shorter of the two of them at the moment, too. This whole situation just did not seem to be in the perfect soldier's favor, and right now he could not think of a way to reverse the situation. He did not like being the underdog, and he was not about to let down his guard or his defenses. He would think of a way to get the upper hand again. After all two could play this game. He was not afraid. The Vice Foreign Minister might have his body and reflexes, but he still had his brain and his training. He would not go down easily.

But, he also knew the Vice Foreign Minister had never been a weak or timid animal. She had a brain too. And now she had the physical strength of his body to add to her already strong-willed mind. His situation really did not prove promising, but he had survived worse situations. He was up for the challenge. So, he returned Relena's smile and tried to anticipate her next move. 'This could prove interesting. I think I'll play along.' He thought.

Relena watched him carefully. She knew he was trying to think of every possible scenario to turn the tables back in his favor, but she was not going to allow that to happen. Her next movement was actually quicker than even she thought possible. She was, after all, just now getting used to Heero's body.

Before Heero knew what was happening, he was being lifted into the air and thrown over a shoulder.

"What the hell?" He shouted.

"Haha . . .didn't think I'd ever seize the upper hand, did you?"

"Relena, put me down this instant." He said, as he tried to struggle free, but it did no good. His former body was just too strong compared to his new one. 'This is so screwed up.'

"All in due time. All in due time." She said, and then started to laugh at the whole situation.

"Relena, when this is all over with, you are seriously going to regret that you ever thought to do this." He warned.

"I'll look forward to it . . . Haha . . . Besides, this is what you get for hosing me down in this cold weather. Payback is hell, isn't it, Heero?"

She heard a few grumbles as his answer and she laughed even harder.

"Relena, I swear you are not going to like my payback, if you don't put me down."

"Oh, I'll put you down. Just not yet." She said, and then started to walk inside.

Everyone inside was still in shock, especially, two individuals in particular, who knew that Relena was the one carrying Heero over her shoulder and not the other way around.

"If I didn't see it for myself, I would have never believed it." Duo whispered to Hilde.

"I wish I had a camera." She whispered back.

"Me too. This whole thing is just priceless." He said with a huge grin on his face.

"So, how pissed do you think Heero is going to be when she finally puts him down?" Hilde whispered directly into Duo's ear.

"I don't know and the sad thing is we won't be around to find out."

"I know and that sucks."

Just then, Relena walked through the front door with Heero still on her shoulder. He had stopped struggling, and he was not speaking either. Also, the look on his face was not one of amusement.

Relena, on the other hand, was obviously very thrilled. She wasn't smiling because she knew Heero probably wouldn't smile at everyone, even if the situation were reversed. So, she did the next best thing. When she entered the living room, she nodded her acknowledgment to everyone, and then proceeded to walk upstairs.

Heero actually dared to look up to see everyone's faces as Relena carried him up the stairs. They all looked confused and amazed to see Heero Yuy carrying Relena Dorlain upstairs over his shoulder. However, Duo and Hilde looked completely shocked and flabbergasted. They say 'a picture is worth a thousand words', and right now, despite the situation he was in, he wished he could take a picture of all their faces. It was priceless - especially the look on Duo's face. If he had his mouth open any further, it would have probably hit the floor. But, after they rounded the corner and out of view he remembered his misfortune. He started to mentally curse his plight. He covered his face with his hands and thought, 'It can't get much worse than this.'

To Be Continued

I want to thank everyone who has reviewed this story. Your comments and patience has been more than appreciated.

I, especially, want to thank Raichuu and Rose for their encouraging emails about my story and for being great online buddies. And, last but certainly not least I want to thank Rose and my cousin, Tinker Bell, for proof reading my story. I know sometimes my brain gets ahead of my fingers, and I am glad I have people like you guys to help make everything correct. :)


	5. An Unexpected Surprise

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any portion of _Gundam Wing_ or any of the characters involved. Please don't sue me. I still don't have any money.

**A Weekend to Remember  
**_Chapter Five: An Unexpected Surprise_

**Warning: **This chapter may contain certain material not suitable for extremely young people or extremely weak minds. I would put the rating for this chapter at PG13 or R, but probably more closer to R. It all depends on your own viewpoint. I won't give any surprises away, but I will say that this chapter is **NOT **a lemon. I just wanted to get that clear in case that was what you were thinking. So get your minds out of the gutter people! Haha. If that isn't the pot calling the kettle black, then I don't known what is. Þ

'This couldn't possibly get any worse.' Heero thought as Relena continued to carry him up the stairs.

When Relena reached the door to her bedroom, she stopped, opened the door, stepped inside her room, and booted the door shut with her foot. She then continued walking inside her room with Heero still propped up on her shoulder.

Heero had finally had enough of her little display. "Relena, if you do not put my down this very instant, I swear you will live to regret it."

"Okay." She said, right before she flung him on to the bed.

Heero could only grumble a few incoherent obscenities as he was tossed like a rag doll. When he looked up at her, she was staring down at him from the foot of the bed with the biggest look of triumph he had every seen. He turned his patented 'death glare' into a 'Go to Hell' look in less than an instant. And, all she did in return was laugh.

"Haha . . . Heero, you should see the look on your face. If looks could kill, I think we'd both be dead right now . . . Hahaha."

"Can it, Relena. This is not even the least little bit humorous."

"You only say that because at the moment you realize that I am the one with the upper hand and you can't stand the thought, can you?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." He denied.

"Oh, _pa-lease_. Don't give me that bunch of nonsense."

He then stood up to face her. "I'm not going to take any more of this." He grumbled to her. "I've had a very long day, besides you stink, so go take a shower or something."

"Excuse me. I seem to recall that is what I was on my way to do before someone, I'm not going to mention any names, decided to drag me outside to the water hose all because of a certain BAR OF SOAP!" She said in his face.

The look of frustration that was written all over her face told him that now it was his turn to have a little fun at her expense. Finally, he could see the light at the end of the tunnel. It was his turn to pick on somebody.

"You know, Relena, I've come to realize that I like the feel of being inside of your body. So, when I get my own back, I will look forward to finishing what we started the other night. Then, I will once again have the upper hand. I will have you begging for mercy."

She trembled slightly at the images that he brought to her mind. However, she held onto Heero's typical, expressionless mask even though the jeans she was wearing suddenly started to get a little tighter. Despite her discomfort, she managed to keep her cool. For the first time in her life, she was thanking all the stars in the heavens for making her have to put up with every stuffed shirt bureaucrat she ever had to face. All those years of political training were the only thing that helped her keep a straight face. She kept on her best poker face and replied, "I've never begged for your mercy before. Not even when you were pointing a gun at my head."

He couldn't help smirking. This was too easy. "But this weapon is much larger than a gun."

She stood looking slightly perplexed for a moment, not certain she understood his meaning. But, then the significance of his words dawned on her and her eyes widened. She realized she DID fully understand his meaning. She was about to become unglued. She never saw a political book that had the answer to such a statement. How could she retort? She was baffled, anxious, and quite frankly the room just felt like it had gotten about fifty degrees hotter.

'How does he always seem to gain such a control over me? Damnit Relena, do not give in. Two can play at this game. You cannot let him back you into a corner. If this is his idea of some kind of test, well then damnit you can sure as hell pass it with flying colors.' She thought arguing with herself.

Relena regained some of her composure and said, "Don't flatter yourself Heero. You do realize that this game of wills you are trying to play with me is not going to work. I am surrounded by dumbasses almost everyday that try to get me to falter or slip up. I've proven to every single of those ass munches that I am a lot stronger and smarter than they think I am, and I'll prove the same thing to you, if I must."

Her face had such a look of determination that Heero almost faltered himself. His little game was about to backfire on him. All the future images he was trying to place in Relena's mind were popping up into his own head. The thought of her once again underneath him when they got back into their rightful bodies was enough to make him dizzy with anticipation. His new body was starting to react to all the naughty thoughts he had running through his head. He wasn't about to back down from Relena, but he knew he needed to get out of the room before he lost his composure. He wasn't about to let Relena win round one of their battle of wills. A strategic exit was in order. Besides, she was very much in need of a bath at the moment. "Do what you feel like you must do. But, I must warn you not to take on what you cannot handle. Right now you do have the stronger body, but once this is all over with I'll show you who is stronger in mind and…_body_." He said the last part in a husky voice next to her ear.

Heero, feeling that round one now belonged to him, turned around and walked right out the door. She could only stand there as she watched him leave. Once the door closed behind him, she started fuming in frustration at his blatant attempts to unnerve her. Well damnit, it was not going to work. "Of all the nerve. Why I aught to…no my chance to get him back will come. But, right now I have more important things to tend to. I don't think a hot bath is going to help any. I think I remember someone once telling me that a cold shower helps. Huh, why not? It's worth a try."

Relena grabbed Heero's overnight bag that she found beside the bed then walked into the bathroom. After all, she had to make sure she used the _correct_ bar of soap. Wouldn't want soldier boy to blow a gasket. "You know it would serve him right." She said to herself once she took the soap out of the bag. "But, alas, I must stick to what I know Heero would use. Otherwise our little secret will no longer be a secret." She sighed and placed the soap on the edge of the tub.

She then began to undress, but stopped when she got to the point where she was only wearing the pair of boxers she woke up in that morning. At that moment, it dawned on her that she was about to see Heero naked for the first time. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and what she saw surprised her. Relena knew it was she on the inside, but on the outside she was looking at a very well built, muscular, and handsome _man_. The face she was staring at smiled back. The ears were red and the cheeks were pink as she started to get giddy with anticipation. "Well Relena, you lucky girl, this is something you've been wanting to see. Granted, it is not the way you imagined, but hey we'll take what we can get, right?" She asked her reflection in the mirror, and it once again smiled back.

"Well girl, what the hell are you waiting for? You can't very well take a shower in your clothes now can you?" The reflection looking at her said all of a sudden. Her mind suddenly went into overdrive. Relena quickly shed the boxers and kicked them to the other side of the bathroom. After her sudden rush was over, Relena realized she was completely naked. And, it wasn't her body it was Heero's.

Her temptation quickly got the best of her and she glanced lower to the part of Heero that she'd never seen before. And what she saw shocked her, amazed her, and excited her all at the same time. "My God! He's hung like a bear!" She screamed out loud before she could stop herself. She quickly covered her mouth with both of her hands. She then quietly prayed that no one heard her outburst outside.

When she finally managed to calm her nerves, a single thought came to mind. "Damn it all. I think I've been living with Hilde way too long." Then she had a second thought. "Nah!"

She prepared herself for a second glance, but this time she figured there would be no more surprises. She knew what she was about to see. Relena took a few deep breaths then once again took a peek below. Since her initial shock was over, she finally managed to breathe a little bit easier. And, what she saw fascinated her.

She had never seen such a thing before. Thoughts about the images Heero planted in her head a few minutes ago suddenly resurfaced in her mind. Those thoughts led to more thoughts about what this thing could do to her once she was in her right body and it was inside. Her imagination started to run rampant. Then the next thing she knew, she felt a slight tingling sensation right before she felt the lower part of her new body start to grow hard and stiff. The next thing she knew, she was watching Heero's little soldier stand at full salute.

Relena was completely mesmerized by what she was watching. It was only as an after thought that she realized that all her wicked thoughts were turning her on. Once that thought occurred the only thing she could think to say was, "It's nice to meet you, too."

Relena quickly tried to shake all her wicked and naughty thoughts from her head. She was not about to let Heero win his game of wills. "Maybe I'll give that cold shower idea a try now."

She stepped into the tub, pulled the shower curtain closed, and turned on the water trying not to make it too cold. She didn't want to suffer from hypothermia just to beat Heero at his own game, but, at this point, she was willing to try almost anything to clear her mind. Relena got the water to a temperature she figured she could handle then turned on the shower.

"AAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! SSSSShhhhhhiiiiiiiiittttttttttt! That's cold! Oh my God! Must have hot water!"

She frantically reached for the hot water nozzle and turned it on full blast. After standing under the much warmer water for a few minutes, Relena managed to settle down. She was momentarily able to sigh in relief. 'At least the cold water managed to keep Heero out of my head for a little while.' She thought to herself. But, that was all it accomplished. It gave her a few moments to _forget_ her aching body, but it did nothing to _cure_ her aching body.

"So much for the cold water theory." She mumbled.

Relena then took another peek downward to make sure everything was still okay down there. "Hey, little buddy, I could have sworn you were bigger than that before I got in this shower." Yes, there the little vermin was slightly smaller than before, but it still stood up proudly. It was almost like the little demon was looking at her with one good eye saying, "How ya doin' there babe? Ya know what, I've been thinking . . . "

"That's the problem you've been thinking too much! Argh! Now I'm talking to the little monster. Damn you, Heero! You'll pay for this, even if it's the last thing I do."

Relena had finally hit her breaking point. "So what, that damn man won round one, but I guarantee round two will be mine!" She growled in frustration. "He doesn't realize who he's dealing with." She sneered to herself.

Her mind finally set on a different course, Relena quickly washed up and got out of the shower. Once she finished drying off, she wrapped a towel around her waist. It felt weird not having to wrap the towel around her chest too, but she figured it had to be a sin to cover up such a great looking chest.

She quickly found some clean clothes that belonged to Heero and got dressed. For the second time in less than half an hour, she was thanking her lucky stars. She never felt more relieved to have a pair of jeans to put on. Relena was never more grateful that Heero decided to give up the spandex shorts years ago.

Once Relena was dressed, she walked towards the door to join everyone else downstairs for supper. She stopped, however, when she passed by her vanity mirror. She needed to take one last look to make sure she was back in 'Heero mode,' both physically and mentally. She placed the emotionless mask over her face then spoke to the image reflecting back to her.

"Let the games begin."

To Be Continued

I know this isn't as long as my other chapters. The ideas that I have for chapter six were originally going to be put into this chapter as well, but I wanted to get this part out.

Thank you, Rose, for all the helpful advice in writing this chapter. The '_I've never begged for your mercy'_ line was brilliant. It helped the rest of the chapter come together.

I would like to apologize incase I offended anyone by writing this chapter. Man, I'm starting to sound like Quatre. However, this is a topic I felt was funny to add to my story. Each one of them is occupying the body of the opposite gender. I couldn't write a body-swap story and not breech this subject. Besides, you were warned before you read it. So, why am I apologizing? Argh! I'm too nice I guess. Oh well. I hope everyone has enjoyed this fic as much as I have.

Bye!

Carebear


	6. An Unwelcome Visitor

**Disclaimer:** I'm sorry to inform everyone, but I do not own _Gundam Wing_. _Gundam Wing_ respectfully belongs to its creators. I, unfortunately, am not, nor will I probably ever belong to their little group. sigh

**A Weekend to Remember**  
_Chapter Six: An Unwelcome Visitor_

Duo sat at the dining room table anxiously waiting for supper to begin. Hilde asked him to request that Catharine lead a prayer of thanksgiving before the meal because they both knew that Hilde or Relena could not ask Catharine themselves.

So now here he was patiently waiting for the meal to begin. He could not quite understand it though. As much as he loved to eat, he never felt _this_ hungry before. Speaking of normal, he normally had more patience, and he normally had more respect for prayers and blessings. Father Maxwell and Sister Helen taught him a lot in the little time that he stayed with them, and they definitely taught more patience and respect than he was experiencing at the moment. Swapping bodies with Hilde apparently meant more than just a change in his physical appearance. He was hungry, irritable, and his lower back was killing him. 'Damnit! Is there no comfortable way to sit in this chair?'

Hilde watched out of the corner of her eye as Duo continued to squirm in his chair. 'That's the third time that he has shifted positions in his chair since we sat down a minute ago. What's the matter with him? I've never seen him this antsy or fidgety. He doesn't have his usual smile either. I know he's trying to pretend to be me, and I know he knows that I don't smile nearly as much as he does. But, he hasn't cracked one smile since the whole water hose incident. He's normally way more respectful during a blessing as well. Something is not right. Switching bodies with me shouldn't have changed him that much. He should still be his usual carefree self. Even I'm not usually this cranky. The only time I ever get slightly irritable is when . . . Oh no! It can't be. Oh my goodness! What's today's date?'

As soon as Catharine finished her blessing, Hilde watched as Duo almost dove into his food. Everyone glanced his way wondering, what in the world was going on. Hilde was officially mortified.

'Oh my God! He's making me look like a pig. He doesn't even make himself look that bad. Please somebody shoot me and put me out of my misery. Ok, Hilde girl, no need to panic. All you need is a distraction. Think girl. Draw the spot light to someone else. But who? AH HA!'

"So, Relena . . . um . . .what exactly happened to you two upstairs? You came down a lot sooner then I would of thought." She innocently asked, as she looked right at Heero.

Heero only gave Hilde the most murderous look he had ever given anyone, but he did his best to remain calm and silent. He wasn't about to answer that question.

Duo's ears perked up at Hilde's question, actually he was pretty curious too. He smiled with a mouthful of food, content to finally be getting something in his stomach. "Yeah, what the hell happened? That was some show you two gave us earlier and you didn't even give us a finale." Duo asked once he managed to swallow some of his food.

"It's none of your damn business." Heero spat at him, growing more irritated.

Everyone grew quiet and Relena's eyes grew huge at Heero's outburst, and Heero realized his mistake too late.

"Miss. Relena, I do believe that is the first time I'll ever heard you direct a foul word towards anyone. Sure I've heard you slip when you're frustrated or angry, who hasn't, but you've never directed it toward another person as long as I've known you. Are you feeling all right?" Dorothy asked still shocked, but she seemed to be the only one who thought to speak.

"I'm fine." Heero said.

Hilde was temporarily relieved that everyone stopped watching Duo as he made a fool of her, but she didn't want Relena to end up looking like the fool. 'Oy, men! Can't live with them and can't kill them either . . .' She mentally sighed. ' . . . However, they do prove useful every now and then.' Her eyebrows perked up at her last thought and she momentarily smiled. But, Hilde knew she needed to change to subject quick. You could cut the tension in the room with a knife. It was almost quiet enough to hear a pin drop_, if_ it wouldn't have been for Duo's insistent slurping. 'I'm the one who started this, so, I need to fix it.' Hilde mentally sighed again.

However, Quatre beat her to the punch. It wasn't very often that they all could get together, and he wasn't about to let one small outburst, or Hilde's new eating habits spoil it. " So girls, how did you enjoy your trip to the salon?" He politely asked, trying to change the subject and cheer up the sudden damp mood that suddenly clouded the room.

Heero barely managed to suppress his urge to groan outwardly. 'No please! Not this again. Why can't we just eat in peace and quiet? Wait. If no one spoke, then I'd have to listen to Duo eat.' He cringed. 'Damn! Okay, which is the lesser of two evils? Just suck it up, Yuy, and deal with it. You're a soldier. Soldiers shouldn't gripe. They do what they are told and follow orders.' He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. 'Okay, new mission: Ignore Duo and avoid the conversation that is about to commence about hair, nails, and . . .' He shuddered a second time. ' . . .make-up. Do not speak unless spoken to and make short comments.'

Catharine's face lit up after Quatre mentioned the salon. He was giving her one of his polite smiles that always turned her legs to mush. Thank God, she was sitting down. She returned his polite smile with a radiant one and said, "Oh we had a great time. We had our hair and nails done and learned a few little secrets while we were at it."

"Really? Like what? If you don't mind me asking?" Hilde interrupted totally turning all ears at this point.

"Well . . ." Catharine hesitated. 'Darn it! That is the second time today I've stuck my foot in my mouth.' She took a moment to think of the right reply then said, "It is not my place to tell you. If any one of the three who have something to say want to tell you, then they will, but you aren't going to hear it from me. No way, buddy boy."

"Well, actually there were four confessions this afternoon, or did you forget one in particular, Miss. Bloom?" Dorothy decided to quickly point out.

Catharine slightly blushed and lowered her head, which caused Dorothy to smirk.

Poor Trowa was confused. He automatically knew one of the secrets that were probably confessed at the salon. It was the one that involved him and Dorothy, but he was at a loss at what his sister might have had to say. 'What could Cathy have confessed? If she has been dating anyone, I would have known that. So that can't be it.' He watched as she sheepishly picked up her head to continue eating, and he noticed that she was trying to avoid looking directly at Quatre. 'Oh no. She doesn't.' He sighed. 'When in the world did this happen?'

Trowa's thoughts were interrupted when Noin cleared her throat in order to get everyone's attention. "Well, since I was one of the one's who had a _tiny_ confession to make. I guess I'll go first."

"But Lu, I didn't mean to make everyone tell what they said earlier today. I just . . ." Catharine was almost pleading, but Noin stopped her.

"It's all right Cathy. Don't feel bad. I was going to tell everyone tonight anyway, and it is not like I'll be able to hide it for very much longer." Noin said to reassure Catharine.

"Oh, all right. Thanks." Cathy said feeling a lot better at the moment.

"Well . . ." Noin briefly hesitated. Then looked at everyone sitting around the table. Everyone looked so funny. Sally, Dorothy, and Catharine were giving her reassuring smiles. Wufei was of course looking indifferent, but he still looked slightly curious. Trowa had his impassive mask on his face, but his eyes were giving him away. At least she thought so. As she continued looking around the table she looked at Quatre. Quatre was looking both eager and excited. She was probably glowing and she had a feeling that he could sense it. She smiled at him and he smiled back. He then gave her an encouraging nod to continue. She then glanced at the far end of the table and what she saw surprised her.

She had a sinking feeling that something was definitely wrong. She knew that the four of them had been acting strange all day, and looking at them now only confirmed her suspicions.

Hilde was looking at her with a mouth full of food and at the same time she was smiling gleefully because she knew about the news Noin was about to share with everyone. Hilde was looking every bit like Duo that it was almost scary. Duo, on the other hand, was leaning on the table with his elbows and resting his chin in his hands anxiously waiting to hear the news Noin had to say. Noin briefly wondered if there really is such a thing as spending TOO much time with someone. Noin shook her head at her last thought then glanced at the two people sitting across from Duo and Hilde.

Relena was sitting there with her eyes closed with a grim expression on her face. She looked like she is trying to tune everything and everyone out around her, which was very unlike her normal self. Relena normally hung on to every word a person had to say. Now Relena looked like she ready to crawl under the table hoping she could disappear from the rest of the world. The last person Noin glanced at was Heero, who was actually looking rather pleased and anxiously waiting for anything she might have to say.

"Oh come on. Stop stalling. Spill it already." Hilde burst out saying since she could no longer contain her curiosity.

"Oh sorry, Duo, didn't mean to leave you hanging." Noin apologized because she realized it must have been starring at everyone a long time, while she was lost in her thoughts.

"That's okay. I'll forgive you, but first spill the beans already." Hilde said eagerly.

Noin giggled. "Oh, all right." She took a quick glance around the table one last time. "I'm pregnant. I'm going to be a mother in . . ."

"WHAT! THAT'S GREAT!" Relena and Hilde shouted at the same time. Both of them nearly jumping out of their chairs. But, Duo and Heero reacted quickly and made sure they stayed planted to their seats.

Suddenly, the air grew still as everyone stared in shock. Even Wufei and Trowa couldn't contain their surprise at _Duo and Heero's_ outburst.

Realization quickly dawned on the two women at what they just did. Hilde slapped her forehead and Relena began fidgeting with her hands in her lap.

Relena quickly looked up and glanced over at everyone sitting around the table, while Hilde decided to keep her head down for the time being to make sure she didn't do or say anything else she shouldn't.

"Uh . . .Congratulations Noin." Relena said in the best Heero monotone she could muster in an effort to cover up her mistake. She then lightly kicked Heero under the table and glared at him. It was her way of motioning for him to say something.

Heero cleared his throat then glanced at Relena with a wicked gleam in his eyes. "Well, if I knew he was going to have this kind of reaction to me becoming an aunt, I definitely would have made a point to tell him sooner." Heero said with a smirk.

Relena glared at Heero and grunted her disapproval at him, and he returned her glare full force with one of his own.

"Wow! Would you look at that? They're almost arguing like a real couple." Duo said. The only response he got though was for both Heero and Relena to turn their glares on him. Duo gulped and sank a little in his chair.

Hilde giggled a little as she watched Duo sink in his chair. "But seriously . . . Noin, I give you my sincerest congratulations. I'm happy for you. Just like I'm sure everyone else around this table is." She paused. "SSSooo . . .um . . .what were the other big announcements?" Hilde asked, looking more than curious.

Quatre a little curious himself, decided to politely inquire about it as well. "Well, I don't think anybody else's surprise could be quite as exciting as Noin's, but what else did you ladies talk about?" He asked, looking at Catharine, but she only managed to turn beet red.

Dorothy saw this and decided to speak up. "Well, actually I think your right, Quatre, our secrets aren't nearly as exciting as Noin's, but they might surprise you. Wouldn't you agree, Sally?"

Sally stopped mid way between bites at the mention of her name. Her fork was suspended in the air about an inch from her mouth that was hanging open. But, she quickly regained her composure. She knew Wufei wouldn't be happy with her for telling the girls their secret, especially since he didn't know she told anyone yet. Actually, she hadn't planned on telling anyone just yet, but things happen. "Yes. I would have to agree with you." She calmly said as she finished her bite to eat.

Wufei slightly effected by the calmness Sally seemed to be displaying, wanted to know what exactly she chose to gossip about without him there to defend himself. "Woman, what did you tell them?" He calmly replied as well. He did not want to shout.

"It's nothing horrible like you must be thinking Wufei. I was only trying to cheer Relena up. Besides, it is not like we could of hid it forever, and we're all friends here. So, it shouldn't matter whether or not they know we've been more than partners or even friends for the past month." She said with pleading eyes as she looked at Wufei.

Everyone held their breath as they waited for Wufei to say something. Even Heero was starting to look curious as he waited for a response from Wufei.

Wufei sighed in defeat as he continued to look into Sally's eyes. "I guess you're right, woman. No harm done." He said, and then gave her a small smile.

Sally actually almost started beaming. She couldn't believe he said she was right, or the simple fact that he actually agreed with her. Sally was so excited that she didn't even think twice before she threw her arms around Wufei's neck and gave him a hug.

At first, Wufei instinctively returned her hug, but then he realized they had an audience. "Woman! What do you think you are doing?" He growled, but Sally could tell he was only trying to protect his image in front of the other pilots.

She let go of him and looked at him with a huge smile on her face. Sally noticed that despite the flushed look on his face, which most people would have mistaken for embarrassment or anger, that the corners of his mouth went up in a slight smirk. She always loved that look, and once again she could not help herself with what she did next.

She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm sorry, Sweetie."

On the far side of the table, Duo started choking on his drink. Hilde quickly reacted. She raised his arms in the air and started pounding on his back. After a few moments, Duo regained his composure and looked up to see everyone staring at him. Hilde was giving him a reprimanding look that said she knew why he started choking and it wasn't because of his drink. 'Oh man. That's too rich. I've never heard anyone call Wufei sweetie before. The title just doesn't seem to fit. Well, if truth were to be told, nobody would believe half the nicknames Hilde has for me. But, this is great material for future references. Not that I have any desire to know the reason, or story behind, why Sally refers to Wufei as _Sweetie_ because there's no way in hell I want to know that, but this little bit of information has the greatest potential.' Duo then smiled at his thoughts.

"Sorry. Wrong pipe." He replied still smiling.

Wufei sighed in defeat once again, but said nothing. Sally just smiled at him. "Well, it looks like it is your turn, Dorothy." Sally said to get the attention away from her and Wufei for a little bit and to turn the tables back on Dorothy.

Dorothy smirked at Sally. Then she looked at Trowa. He gave her a nod of approval. Dorothy glanced around the table at everyone. A few knew what she was about to say, and the others waited anxiously. She decided to look at Quatre to make her announcement because she figured he would be the most surprised. Trowa was Quatre's best friend after all and they had not even told him yet. She once again thought the best approach was to just be straightforward. "Trowa and I have been a couple for the past three months." She announced then took the hand Trowa had laying on the table in her own.

Quatre's eyes grew huge. He had no idea. "When? Where? How?" He stammered.

Dorothy giggled and Trowa slightly smiled at Quatre's reaction. "We're sorry Quatre that we kept this a secret for so long. We just wanted to enjoy some time to ourselves before we told everybody."

Despite Dorothy's reassurances, Catharine noticed that Quatre still looked slightly crushed at not knowing before hand. She took his hand that was placed in his lap in her own as a comforting friendly gesture. "Don't feel bad, Quatre. They didn't exactly reveal their secret to me either at their own freewill." She said sweetly.

Quatre quickly turned around to look at her. "Cathy, you knew?" He asked in surprise.

She gulped. That wasn't the reaction she was hoping to get. She took a deep breath. Trowa would probably want to kill her at first for revealing this, but she knew her brother would forgive her once he understood that she was only trying to make Quatre feel better.

"The only reason I found out is because about a month ago I walked into Trowa's trailer and caught the two of them . . ." She paused a second. "Well . . . let's just say doing a lot more than just kissing."

Quatre cracked a smile at that. He could just picture poor Catharine walking into her brother's trailer to ask him a question, and then getting one of the biggest surprises of her life. It was actually kind of funny.

Quatre suddenly burst out laughing. Followed by Catharine who also saw the humor in the situation. Everyone else soon joined with them, even Dorothy and Trowa managed to smile a little despite their sudden discomfort. It was actually kind of funny now that everything was said and done.

"Woo Hoo! Trowa, you go man! I didn't know you had it in you!" Duo shouted while everyone was still laughing.

Thankfully, no one seemed to notice from whom the remark actually came, since they were all still laughing too hard, but Hilde paled instantly anyway. She was tempted to knock him upside the head or yank on his braid as usual, but she couldn't do either. So she resorted to pinching his side. "You baka. You can't keep saying things like that." She said through clinched teeth.

Duo, having the good grace to know when he stuck his foot in his mouth, decided to keep his mouth shut for the time being.

Trowa and Dorothy, on the other hand, were not really enjoying this laugh at their expense anymore. But, they kept quiet until everyone regained their composure.

Quatre was the first to control his laughter. He wiped the tears of mirth from his eyes. "Well, that was interesting."

Dorothy actually managed to smile at him. "Yes, it was." She calmly said. "But, I'm afraid that there is more news were that came from. That was only the third confession. There is still one more." Dorothy was looking right at Catharine who suddenly turned a bright side of red. Dorothy was not mad at Catharine for telling everyone about how she found out. She knew Catharine was only trying to comfort Quatre, but no matter how sweet the gesture was, it still made her and Trowa the laughing stalks. And, as far as Dorothy was concerned, what goes around comes around. Because that was the second time in one day that Catharine had leaked too much information. Besides, if Dorothy's guess was correct, Quatre liked Catharine just a much as she liked him. And, it was about time the two of them did something about it and got together.

Quatre gulped. He had a sinking suspicion that this last secret involved him. He was the only pilot left sitting at the table that hadn't been picked on, or caused some kind of outburst. All logical deductive reasoning pointed to him.

Dorothy's smile turned wicked. 'Cathy will thank me later.' She thought to herself. "Since, a certain someone sitting at this table doesn't look like she will be telling anything about her little secret anytime soon. Never mind that she is quickly becoming an expert at leaking other people's secrets. I guess I'll just have to tell you myself." She paused and looked right at Quatre. "Since, I know she won't appreciate me revealing exactly who she is, I'll just say that a certain red head has a huge crush on the blonde guy that is sitting next to her."

Those were the only words it took. Catharine's face was officially the color of her hair, and Quatre's blush went all the way to his roots.

Everyone laughed a little at the color of Quatre and Catharine's faces. "Good Lord! I don't think I've ever seen that shade of red before." Duo replied which caused a few more giggles.

Hilde became uneasy with Quatre and Catharine's embarrassment and wanted to help them out.

Hilde quickly stood up and grabbed her empty plate and glass. "Well, that was delicious. My compliments to all the chefs."

Noin, Relena, and Sally caught the hint and stood up as well.

Relena was about to grab Heero's plate as well as her own, but he stopped her. She looked at him wide-eyed for a second. Then, he picked up his own plate and took hers from her. He then glared at Duo to do the same. Duo got the hint and took Hilde's plate and glass from her. Heero was not thrilled about kitchen duty, but he knew Relena would not leave her guests to clean up while she went somewhere else. He gave her the best reassuring look he could muster, and then walked toward the kitchen.

Relena just watched him walk away for a second, but then she realized what he just did. She looked over at Hilde, who gave her a big smile. Relena was tempted to return Hilde's smile, but thought better of it. For once, it looked like the two of them would not be expected to wash dishes. It was a good feeling.

After everything was cleaned up, everyone went to do his or her own thing for the time being. Some decided to go get ready for bed, while others decided to read a book or watch TV. Hilde decided against all that and went to go look for Duo. She finally found him walking down the hall towards the stairs. She noticed how he was slouching and holding his lower back. He looked miserable, and she was starting to feel sorry for him. If he hadn't already figured out what was wrong with him, he was not going to be happy when she revealed the truth to him.

Hilde quietly walked up to Duo and put her arm around his shoulders. Just in case anyone was close by, Hilde decided to keep up the façade until she knew they were alone. "Hilde babe, you look like hell. Are you feeling okay?" She asked with a smile.

Duo didn't answer her, but he gave her his best impression of Heero's 'death glare.'

Hilde softened at the look he gave her because she knew he wasn't feeling good. "Seriously though. I need to have a word with you in private."

"Do we have to? I'm really not in the mood to talk. My back is killing me." He whined.

"That's why I need to talk to you."

A surprised look flashed across Duo's face. "Huh?"

"Just come on." She said gently. She took his hand and led him upstairs to her room. Once they were inside, she shut the door.

"Duo, what I'm about to ask you I need you to be completely honest with me. I don't want to worry you because it is nothing terrible. Wait. Scratch that. Let's just say that it's not completely terrible, since you'll only have to put up with it for another day."

"Hilde babe, please, just spit it out. I ssssooo what to go take a hot bath at the moment."

"Okay, then let me ask you a few questions first."

"All right."

"I noticed how bad you were fidgeting before supper and a thought occurred to me. So, let me ask. Are you feeling a little more irritable tonight?

"Yeah." He answered.

"And, are you a little bit hungrier than normal?"

"Yeah."

"Do you suddenly have this graving for chocolate?"

"Yeah."

"Do your jeans feel a little bit too tight?"

"Yeah."

"And finally, are you sore on your lower back, right on either side of your tail bone?"

"Yeah. Hey! How'd you know all that?"

"That's simple because I get that way myself once every month."

"What?"

"I said, I get that way _once every month_." She practically pronounced it for him, hoping he would catch on. She really did not want to spell it out any further.

"So, what's that have to do with me?"

"Duo! In case you forgot? You are now me, you baka!"

"I know that, but . . ." His eyes suddenly got the size of saucers. "No. You've got to be kidding me. Please tell me you are joking, Hilde." He pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Duo, but I'm not. You, my love, are experiencing what every woman goes through. It's one of those facts of life that we learn to deal with. Personally though, I think you should feel privileged, since you are officially the first man to _ever_ experience this wonderful process of womanhood." She finished with a smirk.

Duo growled. "This is not funny, Hilde." He said waving a small fist in front of her face. His anger suddenly turned to panic and his eyes looked almost pitiful. "No, no, no! This is not happening to me!" He yelled. Then he quickly ran into Hilde's bathroom and slammed the door.

Hilde just stood there for a moment. Then she started counting down on her fingers. "3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . ."

"NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Came the desperate scream from inside the bathroom.

Hilde did feel a little bit sorry for him, but she couldn't help laughing. She started dancing around her room. 'Haha . . . I can't believe this. Duo has the rag. Aunt Flo is paying him a visit . . . Hahaha . . . Wait a minute. He'll only have it for one more day, and then I should be back in my own body. It'll be my turn once again.' She sighed then another thought occurred to her. 'But, he has to deal with the worst part of it.'

Hilde did one more little jig then threw herself backward onto the bed. She smiled and looked up at the ceiling. 'Life certainly does have its perks every now and then.'

She looked up when she heard the bathroom door crack open and then she saw Duo step out. "Uuummmm . . . Hilde, I . . .uh . . ." He let out a frustrated breath as he raked one hand through his hair. "Hilde, I . . . Damnit!"

"Yes Duo, what is it? You know you can ask me anything." She said being truly sincere.

He took another deep breath. "I need help."

"Help? With what?"

"Uuummmm . . . wwweeeeeeeellllllllllllllll . . .you see I don't know how to . . ." He began to fidget real nervously.

"Yes?"

"Damnit! I don't know how the damn things are supposed to work. I mean I've never had to deal with this before. I mean what the hell am I suppose to do with this?" And he quickly held up a blue box with the word tampax written on it.

Hilde could not contain herself and burst out laughing. She had not even thought that he wouldn't know what to do. 'Well at least he knew what to use.' She thought as she looked at the box still in his hands.

"Hilde, damnit, this is not, nor will it ever be, funny." Duo chastised her.

She wiped a few tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry, Duo. It's just that me and my silly self should have known that you would need help."

"Hey!" He said defensively.

"It's not you, Duo. I don't think any man would know what to do." She reassuringly replied. Duo began to look a little bit easier about this whole mess and smiled at her. "Come on I'll show you how they work, but you have to do it yourself. I love you, but not that much."

"Thanks Hil."

"Duo, you do realize that reading the instructions, which are provided inside the box would work just a well?"

"But, I don't wanna read the instructions. I don't feel good." Duo whined.

She smiled at him. "You know I still think it is funny despite what you say."

He gave her a cynical look. "Why is that?"

"Because you can fly difficult machines, such as a Gundam, but you can not figure out something as simple as this."

"Hey!" He screeched defensively once again.

Later that night in Relena's room:

It had gotten late and everyone had gone off to bed. And, since all the secrets that had been kept silent over the past few months had been let out of the bag, there was no point in having someone sleep in a separate room away from their significant other. Dorothy moved her things into Trowa's room, which meant Relena got her room back and Duo and Hilde once again had Hilde's room all to themselves. Sally, of course, opted to sleep in Wufei's room. Catharine let Noin have the room she slept in the night before. Noin tried to protest because she did not want to push Catharine out her room. However, Catharine would not hear any of Noin's protests. She said she was not going to have a pregnant woman sleep anywhere except in a bed, and she would gladly slept on the couch in the living room. It was at that point that Quatre politely offered his bed to Catharine. He said he would sleep on the couch that was in his room and she could have the bed. Now it was Catharine's turn to protest, but Quatre also would not hear any of it. All of that left Heero and Relena alone in her room to argue over their own sleeping arrangements.

"You can have the bed, I don't mind sleeping on the floor." Heero told her once they were alone in her room.

"You've got to be kidding me right? We both shared a single bed last night, and now you want me to have a queen size bed all to myself while you sleep on the hard floor. I don't think so."

"Look. I was just . . ."

BBBEEEEEEEEEPPPPPP!

He was interrupted by the vidphone in Relena's room going off. They both glared at the rude interruption.

"Hold that thought. Don't move a muscle." She scolded him then stalked off to her phone that wouldn't stop beeping.

Heero suddenly realized that she should not be the one to answer the phone, but he got the words out too late. "Relena, wait you shouldn't . . ."

Too late. She had already pushed the button to answer it. Lady Une's face popped up on the screen.

"Heero? I was not expecting you to answer Relena's bedroom phone this late." Lady Une confessed in total shock at seeing the perfect soldier's face on her screen.

Relena stopped. She momentarily forgot she was in Heero's body. 'Shit!'

Lady Une, however, quickly recovered from her initial surprise. "Oh well, that doesn't matter. I need to speak to you anyway."

That too caught Relena off guard. But, she did not let any of it show across her face. Relena simply crossed her arms over her chest and switched into Heero mode once again as she stared at the screen. "Really? What seems to be the problem?"

Relena's words caught Heero's attention from across the room, so he moved closer to listen in.

"No problems yet, just a few precautions. I need you, Relena, and everyone else there to report to HQ tomorrow at 900 hours for a mandatory meeting."

"Roger that. We'll be there." Relena said and nodded her head.

"All right. See you in the morning."

"Wait. Do you still need to ask Relena anything? I'll go get her."

"No. Just tell her that I called and inform her and everyone else about tomorrow's meeting."

"Roger."

"See you all tomorrow."

"Over and out." Relena said then hit the off button.

She turned around to face Heero smiling from ear to ear. She no longer looked like the upset Relena that he was arguing with a few moments ago.

"What are you so happy about?" He asked not sure if he really wanted to know the answer, but it was already too late to take back the question.

"All that military talk was fun."

Heero rolled his eyes in exasperation. He then grabbed her wrist and led her toward the door. "Come on. We need to inform the others about tomorrow."

"AFFIRMATIVE SIR!"

"Just go tell Duo, Hilde, and Noin, and I'll go tell everyone in the rooms across the hall." He said, starting to get slightly annoyed.

"HAI! HAI! CAPTAIN YUY!" She said with a salute then took off running to the other side of the room.

That did it. "COME HERE YOU!" He yelled then gave chase.

"Fast as fast can be, but you'll never catch me." Relena said with confidence.

"We'll see about that." He replied.

After a few minutes, Heero managed to maneuver Relena into a corner and blocked her escape. "You were saying." He said with a smirk.

"Uh. Oh."

Heero's face suddenly turned serious and he pointed toward the door. "Now. Let's go do what we have to do before we have to wake up everyone it order to tell them."

"Ok, sheesh, you like spoiling my fun you know that."

He waited until she was passing by him, then he grabbed her by the arm and whispered in her ear. "Not all of it."

Heero then let go of her and walked out of the door without so much as a second thought.

"AAAHHH! Men! He did it again. Damnit!"

Relena quickly did her best to calm herself then walked out her room.

To Be Continued

Yay! I'm finished with chapter six! Hooray! Hip, Hip, Hooray! clears throat Ahem! Got carried away. I'm just excited because I finally finished after working on this fic all day. So, you can see why I'm a little excited at being finished. Well anyways, I hope you enjoyed it.


	7. Come the Morning

**Disclaimer:** I regretfully do not own _Gundam Wing_. This fic is strictly for entertainment purposes, and I am not making any money from this fic. So, don't sue me. I don't have any money.

**A Weekend to Remember**  
_Chapter Seven: Come the Morning_

The sunlight came in through the window and shined directly into the eyes of the occupant lying in bed. She groaned and tried to go back to sleep, but it was no good. She was already awake. She glanced over at the clock, it told her 5:30 in the morning. This was not good. How could she wake up this early? She groaned again not wanting to face the day. She went to sit up, but as she did her right hand bumped against something in her bed. She looked to her right and saw him lying there sound asleep. Well, actually it was her lying there fast asleep, but who's keeping track. Relena certainly wasn't going to bother with it herself. As Relena looked down at Heero's sleeping form, she realized why she was the first to awaken. She was in Heero's body and Heero's body was set to wake up in the wee hours of the morning.

She could not help but groan a third time, 'Why me?' she thought.

As Relena continued to stare down at him, her frown turned into a mischievous smile. An idea popped in her head. She knew she would probably regret it later, but she could not help herself. She will probably never catch him this relaxed and off-guard again. Relena decided it would be worth it just to see the look on his face.

Relena leaned in closer to Heero. She noticed he was sleeping on his back with his arms resting above his head, which was giving her the perfect opportunity to take advantage of the situation. Heero told her yesterday that he was able to hide the fact that he was somewhat ticklish under his arms, but he had no idea how ticklish her body was.

Relena's smile got even bigger. 'Let the games begin.' She mentally repeated to herself.

She reached over and began lightly tickling under both of his arms. Relena, right now, only wanted to get his attention in order to wake him up.

Heero groaned in his sleep and Relena smirked. She continued to tickle him and decided against being gentle any longer.

Heero's eyes suddenly shot open. "What the hell?" He looked up and saw Relena leaning over him with a wicked smirk on her face, but he did not have time to contemplate how devious she looked. "Hahahaha . . . Relena stop . . . hahaha . . .this is not f . . . hahaha . . . funny . . ."

Relena laughed with him as she continued her Heero torture. "Maybe this will teach you not to underestimate me, Heero Yuy."

Heero tried to glare at her, but he could not keep a straight face. "Rel . . . hahaha . . . Relena . . . hahaha . . . this is . . . hahaha . . . unnecessary."

Heero continued to squirm, kick, and lash out trying his hardest to get away from Relena's tickle fest. Every time he managed to scoot away, she would be there once again tickling him more. He had to think of something quick. She almost had him penned that last time. He knew if she managed to pen him down that he did not have a chance. At that point, he would be completely at her mercy and that idea did not appeal to him.

He was trying his hardest to remember all that he learned to get him out of situations like this, but he could not keep his thoughts straight because Relena was being relentless. However, the perfect soldier in him was far away from admitting defeat.

Relena had a feeling that Heero was almost at his wits end, but she was not going to let up yet either.

Heero saw the look of victory in Relena's eyes, but he still was not willing to give in, no matter how much this was getting to him.

"Give up Heero. You might as well accept the fact that this is one game that you are not going to win."

"Never! Relena . . . hahaha . . . I swear to you . . . hahaha . . . once this is . . . hahaha . . .is all over . . .hahaha . . ."

"Once this is all over, you'll what, Heero?" Relena continued to relentlessly tickle him as she leaned forward to whispered in his ear. "I'll let you in on a little secret." She briefly looked up to get a good look at his face. His eyes were closed and he was holding his breath in order to keep himself under control and not laugh. Relena leaned back down to finish what she had to say. "I look forward to it."

Relena then decided to increase her tickling on him. Heero once again could not help laughing. She had him laughing so hard his eyes were starting to water.

"Rele . . . hahaha . . .stop . . . Hahaha . . .this isn't funny anymore . . . hahaha . . . STOP!"

BAMM

He yelled the last word just as he thrashed making a last ditch effort to break free. Relena at the same time had decided he had, had enough and let go.

Relena looked over the edge of the bed and could not help laughing because of the site before her eyes. Heero was sprawled out face-first on the hard floor.

Heero groaned. This was not going to be a good day. To start the morning off right, he is woken up to Relena's idea of _fun_. Then, he falls out of the bed. Now, his nose hurts. And, to top it all off Relena was laughing at him. 'Please no more.' He begged whoever could be listening to his silent thoughts.

He slowly stood up. He glared over at Relena who was rolling on the bed laughing her head off at his expense. Heero decided he was not in the mood to say anything else, so he stormed off towards the bathroom.

Relena saw him storming off and decided to have a little more fun. After all, what goes around comes around. "Where are you going?" She innocently asked.

"If you must know, I would like some peace and quiet. So, I'm going take a long hot bath. Not that it is really any of your business."

"Actually, in case you have forgotten, it is my business since you are still in my body. I seem to recall you having a cow over a bar of soap, so I believe I'm entitled to my opinion as well."

Heero knew she was right, but he would never tell her that. It was best for him to use Relena's stuff, no matter how flowery it made him smell. He did not like that thought, but there was nothing he could do about it.

"Fine princess. Which bar of soap is it that you wish me to use?" He asked, his tone dripping with sarcasm. It was his way of letting her know he was not very happy with her at the moment, and he figured he would ruffle her feathers a little bit as well. He knew she hated it when the people closest to her became formal with her. She saw all the formality as a way of putting on airs. She knew most of the aristocrats and politicians that were overly formal and polite to her face would mock her behind her back. That is the reason she hated formality with friends. She wanted her friends to be honest with her and love her for being Relena not for her title or position.

Relena knew Heero was trying to aggravate her like she did him, so she did not let it get to her. Besides, a part of her knew she deserved the comment.

"Well, since you are so kind to ask." She said smiling at him. "I would really appreciate it if you would wash my hair. Oh, and be sure to use the strawberry conditioner on the side of the tub."

Heero mentally cringed, but showed nothing on the outside. "Strawberry?"

"Yes. It's my favorite." She got up off the bed and walked over toward him. "It makes my hair very _soft_." She lightly told him as she stood before him.

Heero gulped. He loved the soft feel of Relena's hair. He suddenly had a vision of Relena straddling him and her soft hair brushing over the two of them as she leaned over to give him a kiss.

Heero shook his head. No. He was not going to let her get to him.

"Fine." He replied in the best monotone his could muster, considering he was replying with Relena's voice.

He turned around to walk away since he felt enough had been said. But, Relena had other ideas.

"Oh, by the way."

Heero stopped and glanced at her over his shoulder. "What now?"

"I once heard a guy say that if he ever had breasts he'd never leave home." She said with a smirk and Heero glared at her, but she still continued. "Now, I know this is a stretch, but try not to linger when you wash certain places." Heero continued to glare at her because he knew what she was trying to do.

"All I ask is that you are _gentle_." She finished with a huge smile.

'Damn her for trying to turn the tables on me.' Heero thought as he looked at her wicked smile. 'Well, it is not going to work.' He silently declared to himself.

Heero scowled at her one last time then stalked into the bathroom shutting the door behind him.

Relena whistled as she walked back toward the bed. "Sometimes life proves very interesting indeed."

Catharine slowly opened her eyes. She stretched to wake herself up a little more. As she did so, she not only felt the armed draped over her side and the hand lying on her stomach, but her hand also bumped into something behind her. She glanced over shoulder and saw blonde hair. She smiled. He looked ever cuter when he slept, if it was at all possible for him to get any cuter in her opinion.

He was so sweet too, always thinking of everyone else before himself. She rolled over being extra careful not to wake him up. She wanted to get a better look at him as he slept. Her hand absently moved to play with his hair. She moved a strand away from his face. Catharine smiled again. She remembered the night before as he tried to convince her that the couch was comfortable for him to sleep on.

"Cathy, I'll be fine. The couch is not that bad. I was sitting on the couch earlier, and it was quite comfortable. So, stop worrying about me."

"Quatre Raberba Winner." She said very calmly, but there was firmness to her voice as well.

'Uh-oh. She said all three names. This cannot be good. Every time one of my sisters does that, it means nothing but trouble for me.' Quatre thought to himself as he watched Catharine tap her foot.

Catharine's face softened when she saw the worried look on Quatre's face. 'He's so considerate for everyone except himself, but I'm not going to let him get away with it tonight. The bed is big enough for both of us, and I can even trust him with my life. So, there is no feasible reason for him to sleep on that damn couch.'

"Quatre, do you know that you are sometimes too kind for words?"

"I've been told that." He said with a sheepish grin. "But I just . . ."

His words were cut short as Catharine stepped closer and put her finger up to his lips. Her action surprised him at first and his eyes got a little bigger as he looked down at her. He tried to speak again, but she shook her head.

Her eyes soften even more as she looked up at him, and she almost blushed when she felt him lightly grab hold of her wrist. "Quatre, you are the sweetest and cutest guy I know, and I don't want you to be uncomfortable just because you don't want me to be." He tried to speak up again, but Catharine once again shook her head. "You don't have to worry about me feeling uncomfortable Quatre. I trust you, and I know we can both sleep in that bed. Therefore, you cannot give any good reason for me to let you have a miserable sleep on that couch over there."

Quatre finally nodded his agreement and looked down at her with care and understanding clearly present in his eyes. Catharine continued to stare up at him trying to express all she felt for him through her own eyes. (1)

Quatre removed her finger from his lips. "Okay, Cathy, you win." He said with a smirk.

Catharine smiled brightly as she looked up at him. "I knew you'd eventually see it my way." She said teasingly. Then she stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him on his cheek.

Quatre's cheeks turned a faint shade of pink and Catharine's smile got bigger. "You're really cute when you blush you know that." Her comment caused that faint shade of pink to turn red.

Catharine laughed a little at his reaction. "I'm sorry, Quatre, I didn't mean to make you redder."

He could only respond with an embarrassed grin.

"Well, I'll leave you alone for a little bit. I'm gonna go take my bath now." She walked toward the bathroom, but she stopped and glanced over her shoulder at him when she got to the door. He was just staring at her with a dazed expression on his face. Catharine smiled and winked at him. Something must have triggered in his head because he responded in kind with his own adorable smile. She then walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

Catharine continued to smile as she watched Quatre sleep. A part of her wanted to wake him up, but the other part of her did not want to disturb his peaceful slumber. He looked so innocent and calm in slumber, and she absently wondered if the other pilots where like that. All of them were so hardened on the outside from battles.

Yes, she could tell that even Quatre had a hardened exterior to hide his pain from the war. He tried to hide it through his polite exterior, just like Duo hid behind his playfulness and Trowa through a stoic expression, but she sometimes caught the sadden look in each of their eyes. Quatre was no different in that aspect from the rest of the pilots. He just had a different way of coping with his pain and worries.

As she continued to watch him sleep, Catharine vowed that he was no longer have to deal with it alone. She would see to that. She wanted to see this peaceful express more often, and she was not going to get it by making him go to bed early.

She smirked at that thought. Her, a circus performer making one of the renowned Gundam pilots go to bed early. Well, she is a _knife throwing circus performer_. It could happen.

Catharine heard him groan in his sleep, which brought her out of her thoughts. She then realized he might get embarrassed when he woke up and found out how they ended up in their sleep last night, but she was not worried about that at the moment. She just wanted to enjoy his warmth while she could.

She glanced over at the clock. It was only a little after six. They still had a while until they had to leave, which meant she did not have to get up. So, she snuggled in closer to Quatre.

Quatre woke up when he felt a movement. He looked down and saw the top of Catharine head snuggled into his chest. He smiled at the sight. It was then that he also realized that he was on her side of the bed. He could only shake his head in disbelief. 'I never move around in my sleep. I wonder what got into me last night?' He thought to himself. He then looked down at the redhead in his arms and he knew he just asked himself a stupid question. He could only smirk at himself.

He glanced at the clock. Once he saw that they had plenty of time before it was time to leave, he knew he was not getting up any time soon.

He kissed the top of her head then pulled her closer to him. Quatre laid his head back down on the pillow. He wanted to continue with the most peaceful sleep he has ever had in his life with the lovely woman in his arms.

Catharine smiled when she felt Quatre kiss her and pull her closer.

Both of them slowly drifted back to sleep.

To Be Continued

Okay, another brief disclaimer. My title for this chapter, _Come the Morning_, is also the title of the first romance novel I ever read. I thought it fit for the chapter, so I used the same title. The **only** similarity this fic has to the novel is the title. Therefore, the events of this fic are still my own creation.

(1) There you have it. My response to the fanfic challenge issued by Star Lioness. It is based on a fanart by Dragon Star called _Shush_. I hope you liked it.

Well, I just want to say thanks again for all the encouraging reviews. I'm so excited that so many of you like my fic. blushes Thank you all so much for your kind words. It means a lot to me.


	8. Bare Necessities

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I must inform everyone that I do not, nor will I ever, own _Gundam Wing_. It respectfully belongs to its creators, and I am just the piddling little soul at the bottom of the totem pole who enjoys writing fanfiction. However, I am a fanfiction writer who will one day aspire to become more, just you wait and see. Okay, I think that is enough of my insistent babbling, let's get on with the fic. Yay! It's chapter eight.

**Warning: **This chapter also contains material that is not suitable for young or weak minds. I am warning you now because I will be held responsible if you become unstable for reading this. I really don't think anyone will become mentally unstable from reading anything I write, but I figured hey it's better to be safe than sorry. Oh! By the way, I probably should let you know that this is **NOT **a lemon. Just incase you are wondering, I do not want you to get your hopes up too high.

**A Weekend to Remember  
**_Chapter Eight: Bare Necessities_

Heero sighed a breath of relief after he closed the bathroom door. That was too close. Relena almost got to him that time. He could not let _dangerous_ thoughts cloud his judgment. Relena was the one who was going to be begging him for mercy when this was all over with. He refused to let it end up the other way around. A lot of things were about to change and one of them would be him finally getting to see Relena writhing underneath him once they were back in their rightful bodies. He smirked at the thought.

"I've never begged for your mercy before. Not even when you were pointing a gun at my head." He said sarcastically mimicking Relena's comment from the day before.

He stopped to look at his reflection in the mirror. "Hn. Well, we'll see about that."

Now all he had to do was think of a way to make his princess bend to his will once the time was right. He mischievously smiled into the mirror. "Mission Accepted."

But, first things first, right now it was not time for planning. It was time for a bath. Heero walked over toward the tub and started running his bath water. He set the temperature of the water just right. A really hot bath seemed so inviting at the moment. He was amiss to figure out why because normally he could care less whether he took a bath or a shower. Heero did not think much of it, though.

Actually, he did not want to think about it. All he wanted was to have a little bit of peace and quiet in a nice hot bath. His underarms and his sides were killing him from Relena's idea of _fun_ and his nose still slightly hurt. He had to get her back for that, too, but that would also have to wait for later.

Heero began undressing, but since his mind was elsewhere he was not paying much attention to the current situation at hand. It was not until he got a side-glance into the mirror that he realized Relena's body was completely bare to him from the waist up. And, to be completely honest, he was taken aback by what he saw. It made him briefly wonder why he had waited until this moment to get a good look at her body. He had all day yesterday to take this chance.

But, he knew the answer to his own question. It was because he had no desire to lose at his own game. Relena had always been his one weakness, and he did not want to entertain too many ideas in his head about her until he had complete control and was back in his right body. All day yesterday he completely avoided mirrors and looking at certain places every time he made a trip to the bathroom or had to change clothes. He did it to harden his resolve, but now it was about to backfire because he _really_ liked what he saw.

Heero knew there was no turning back now. He should have known that he could not completely avoid this moment. It was inevitable. Not unless he took a bath in the dark, which was the last thing he wanted to do at the moment. He should have thought of that before, but it was too late for that now. Heero mentally cursed his stupidity. He had a feeling that he was about to lose this round of the game, but at the moment, he did not care.

He walked up to the sink counter. He wanted a closer look in the mirror.

Heero always knew that Relena was a beautiful person on the inside and out, but at that moment he cursed himself for not fully noticing the beautiful _woman_ she had become.

He could only stare and gap at the vision before his eyes. Her breasts were so round and full. They were the perfect handful for his hands, and he yearned to find out if he was correct. They looked so soft and inviting. He wanted to know what they felt like. He wanted to know if they were as silky smooth as they looked.

Before Heero knew what he was doing, a hand absently came up to touch. He gently rubbed the nipple and watched in fascination as it hardened. To him it was a beautiful sight, and he wondered what else he could do to her body.

Heero's eyes perked up as a couple thoughts came to mind. He smirked at his reflection in the mirror. Oh, the possibilities were endless.

He reached up with his other hand to touch the other breast, and then watched as the same thing happened. Heero grew bolder as he wanted to see more. Besides, he needed to take a bath, and he could not very well do that, if he still had the rest of his clothes on.

Heero quickly shed the remaining articles of clothing he had on. The pair of pajama shorts and panties hastily ended up in the same pile as the shirt.

It was a beautiful sight. There she was. He was finally getting to see it. He was actually getting his first look at Relena's naked body in all its glory. He had to resist the urge to drool. For a moment all he could do was stare.

To him this whole weekend had to be dream. Nothing was making any sense to him anymore.

He woke up to find out he was inside the body of the woman he had always cared for, but whom he had refused to acknowledge his feelings for. He would protect her until the end and guard the peace she so selflessly devoted her life to preserving, but he never could bring himself to tell her how he felt.

Sure they were friends. They would even sometimes share nothing more than a chaste kiss on the cheek or a hug hello and good-bye when they saw each other. Well, nothing more than that, that is, until the other night. He recently realized something more was building up inside of him for his princess, but he could not define it.

The other day, he came to this house for a surprise party, and the next thing he knew his entire life flip-flopped. First, he was duped into sleeping not only in the same room as Relena, but the same bed as well, which he really could not complain about. Then, she completely surprised the hell out of him by making the first move. He then woke up the next morning to find out he and Relena had switched bodies along with Duo and Hilde because of some damn luck involving an amulet, which turned out to be the biggest shock of his life. It was probably the same case for the rest as well, but that was irrelevant to him at the moment.

Everything that happened over the past two days had led to this very moment and a part of him still wondered how it all could be possible.

Heero shook his head to clear his thoughts. 'What are you thinking, you baka? Here you are standing naked in the body of the only woman you've ever felt anything for, and you're just standing here, staring off into space, having a wonderful time in la-la land.'

He mentally cursed his own stupidity again. He would of punched himself, if it would not of been Relena's body he would end of hurting. The last thing he wanted to do was harm her in any way. It did not matter that he was the one that would receive the initial pain because it would be Relena who would deal with the bruise the next day. Well, that is if this really is only a 48-hour curse. He could only hope.

Heero shook his head a second time, but this time it was out of disgust for himself. "I think I've finally become a mental case. How can I stand here and contemplate everything, but what I really need to concentrate on? You're losing your touch, Yuy."

He wanted Relena to be his, body and soul, but he could not do that, if he let himself get distracted.

"I think I've been around Duo too long. I guess I've had one too many missions with that baka." But another part of him knew that was not true. "Oh, who am I kidding, if Duo was in this position he would have already found every sensitive spot on her body without a moment's hesitation?" He quickly shook that thought out of his head. "Wait a minute. Duo can never end up in this position. No one is allowed to see Relena like this, except me." Okay, so Duo _is_ in a similar position, but the point is no one else is allowed to see Relena in such a way. He'd make sure of that.

And, if Heero was anything like Duo, he'd have already done what he just said, but the truth was it would not be as much fun for him. Heero wanted to watch the expressions on Relena's face and hear the soft moans coming from her mouth as he finally got to explore her simplest desires as he claimed her as his forever. He wanted to be just as surprised and delighted as she when he found all the right spots. That would be so much more fun.

Heero smirked at himself again in the mirror. He could not wait to see every expression on her face or hear every moan escaping her lips because of what he would be doing to her.

All the possibilities _really_ were endless. And Heero _really_ was becoming impatient to discover them all.

"No! I will not loose my focus. That is not acceptable to completing the mission." He grumbled to himself. "I will not fail. Failure is not an option."

But, the truth of the matter was that the train of thought he was leading himself down was starting to excite him. It was starting to excite him a little too much. In fact, Relena's body was starting to react to _all_ of his thoughts.

Heero groaned. "How does she always seem to do this to me? I can not let myself give in to any kind of temptation, yet."

However, Heero's will power and his new body were not cooperating with each other, which was making matters very difficult for him.

A part of him wanted to touch and explore, but the other part of him was loath to acknowledge any form of weakness. He was torn. The soldier side of him would not allow himself to be distracted from the mission at hand, but the curious side of him wanted to find out more.

After a few moments, the curious side of him finally won out. As he acknowledged earlier, Relena had always been his one weakness. For some reason, she was the one thing he could not leave alone. Whether it was protecting her, fighting for her peace, or the arduous task of figuring out how she always seemed to get to him, he could never let any of it go.

Now, all he could do was watch. Watch as his right hand began to travel lower of its own accord. He was in a total state of confusion as to why he could not stop himself. Maybe he did not want to stop himself. How could he stop himself? This was something he always wanted, even though he was only recently starting to admit it. He wanted Relena and he wanted her in such a way that he could not describe it, not even to himself.

He knew he should stop. He knew his other hand should slap the weak one away. But, this new body of his was not listening. He could not help it. He wanted to know more. The curious side of him kept telling him that a little peek lower would not hurt. A single touch would not hurt. Heero still watched as the weak appendage continued its slow trail downward.

Then it happened.

Heero snapped his head away and looked further downward as he felt wetness under his feet.

"Damnit!"

Heero made a mad dash for the tub. He completely forgot that he still had the water running. He also neglected to watch his step on the now slick bathroom floor.

"Son of a bitch!" Was all that came out of his mouth as his legs came out from under him and his backside hit the floor.

"Shit!" He grumbled as he rubbed the now sore spot on his rear.

He then quickly forgot about his sore rump when he realized that the water still needed to be shut off. "Damnit!" He cursed again. He managed to slowly crawl to the tub and then he shut the water off.

Heero bowed his head in defeat. "What else can go wrong?"

Just then a soft knock was heard on the door.

"Heero, are you okay? I thought I heard you fall." Relena said from the other side of the door.

"I'm fine." He replied as he finally managed to stand up. He then looked around at the mess he made. He sighed. "Why me?" He asked as he looked upward.

"Are you sure? Everything didn't sound like you could be fine." Relena asked still clueless as to what could be happening inside the bathroom.

"Yes, Relena, I'm fine. I just accidentally knocked everything off the shelf above the toilet." He lied.

"Oh, okay. That's all right. Just as long as you're okay." Relena said.

"I'm okay. I promise. I'll be out in a little bit."

"Okay." She said. Heero listened until he finally heard her walk away.

Heero breathed a sigh of relief. He hated lying to her, but he was not about to admit what just happened. What guy in his right mind would?

Heero grumbled as he looked around at the mess again. "Well, I just totally screwed this up, didn't I?"

With his mind back where it should be, Heero quickly cleaned up all the water on the floor, but it did take about five of those extra large sized towels. He then let some of the water drain out of the tub, so that it would not overflow when he stepped into it.

When he was finished, he finally got into the tub for that much-needed relaxing bath. He leaned back into the very warm water and closed his eyes trying to forget all that just happened.

"The rest of the day should get better. It really can not get much worse." He cringed at the thought of what else could possibly go wrong, but then he decided he really did not want to think about anything at the moment. He sighed in contentment as the bathwater worked its magic on his shot nerves. "Yes, it can only get better."

Relena sat in the chair by the balcony door in her room. She was enjoying her morning cup of coffee as she watched the sun come up over the trees. She smiled and tried to resist the urge to laugh.

Did he really think she was that gullible? She heard the bathwater still running when she came back in with their coffee. She figured he would be out the tub when she came back up, so she brought him a cup as well. The next thing she heard was some foul language followed by a loud crash and a few more choice words. Relena shook her head and once again tried to suppress her laughter.

She really did not know what he was doing in there and to tell the truth she really did not want to know. But, she still could not believe that her little perfect soldier could get so distracted as to let the tub overflow then bust his butt in the process.

Relena giggled because she was unable to hold it in any longer. "Oh Heero, what am I going to do with you?"

To Be Continued

TA DA! It's finished. Yay! Yes, I know it is short, but if I had added other scenes to this chapter then the title would not have fit. So this is it for chapter eight.

I hope everyone liked this chapter. It took me a lot longer to get this chapter out because I got stuck. This chapter was a little bit harder for me to do because it is sometimes difficult for me to write Heero's character. He is fun to pick on, but it is hard to get inside of his head. I must say that I completely admire any author that can write a fic and stay true to Heero's character. My hat goes off to you. You guys should have seen me. I was like. Okay, think like a guy. Wait. Not just any guy. Think like Heero. Then I was going; DDDDDDuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhh.

Once again I want to thank everyone for their wonderful comments and reviews. You guys are the best.


	9. An Unfortunate Mistake

**Disclaimer:** Okay. You guys should know by now that I do not own _Gundam Wing_. The creators did not think I was worthy enough to join their little group, so there. Þ

**A Weekend to Remember**  
_Chapter Nine: An Unfortunate Mistake_

Remarkably the ride to the PHQ was uneventful and the 'mandatory meeting' that they are all being forced to attend should turn out to be nothing more than standard procedure in Heero's opinion. Lady Une knew that him and the other pilots would always make sure that the perimeter was safe for the Vice Foreign Minister. So, he couldn't figure out why the need for this meeting. Then he realized something more had to be wrong. He did not think it could be a new threat to peace because he would of uncovered something before this meeting was ever called. No. It had to be something else. And he was just the man . . . uh . . . damn . . . uh . . . woman.

'No! I'm not a woman. Double crap! For the next few hours I am.' That's when it hit him. He was Relena for all outward appearances, which meant he'd be the one entertaining delegates, if the situation called for it. He would be the one having to make polite conversation. He would be the one wanting to kill any bastard who dared lay a hand on him… err…. Relena… err…whatever.

Just when he thought things could not possibly get any worse, he had to go and think of what could.

'Argh! Couldn't I just kill all the bastards? It would solve me a lot of grief.' The idea did have merit, but Heero knew that was the last thing he could do.

Heero sighed. 'Sometimes life just isn't fair.' He hung his head in defeat as he walked down the hallway by himself. He was so caught up in his own thoughts that he did not here someone calling out to him.

"Relena!"

Finally, realizing that it was he that was being summoned, Heero turned around to acknowledge the person.

Lady Une caught up with him, "Relena, I'm sorry, but I need to have a word with you in private before the meeting."

Heero nodded his approval and the two of them headed towards her office.

Relena and Hilde quickly walked through the corridors of the base. They still had about another half hour until the meeting started. So, the two girls snuck away for the chance to walk around the base freely without someone constantly keeping an eye out for their safety. Well, Relena's safety mostly. But, Relena was too deep in thought to actually enjoy her one chance at freedom on the base. Hilde was talking nonstop to her about something, but Relena was too occupied to pay attention. Actually, if anyone had passed by them, they would not think anything of it. It was not unusual for Duo to be chattering away as Heero obviously ignored him.

"Hey! Hello! Anybody there! Geez! I'm being tuned out again!" Hilde shouted exasperated with Relena's behavior.

"Huh? What? Oh, I'm sorry Hil. I didn't mean to . . ." Relena tried to quickly apologize.

"Man, what's on your mind?"

"Oh, I was just . . ."

Relena didn't even get to finish her sentence when someone yelled at them.

"DUO!"

Suddenly a buxom little redhead in uniform came bouncing up to the two of them. Hilde was completely taken aback, to say the least.

"Excuse me?" Hilde casually inquired to act a casual Duo, even though she was seething inside. 'Who is this bitch?' She wondered to herself.

"Oh Duo, you're such a kidder." The girl teased.

"I am?" Hilde asked, her hair standing up on the back of her neck.

The girl batted her eyelashes and lightly touched Hilde's arm. "So Duo, when are you ever gonna forget about this girlfriend that you supposedly have and join me for . . ."

"Supposedly?" Hilde interrupted and daring her to finish the sentence.

"Well yeah. You told me once that you _had _a steady girlfriend, but I've _yet_ to see otherwise. So, I've decided to prove to you that I could be the best thing that ever happened to you."

"I . . . don't . . . think . . . you . . . want . . . to . . . do . . . that. I assure you." Hilde said through clenched teeth. All she could see was red. She was ready to start breathing fire. 'Who the hell does this psycho bitch think she is?' Hilde desperately wanted to deck the little harlot, but she could not do that. She would never ruin Duo's reputation by hitting a girl, therefore, Hilde silently vowed that once everything was back to normal this little minx was going down. Nobody is going to get away with trying to steal her Duo.

Hilde glanced to the side at Relena, just to make she was still there in case she needed her. However, Relena did not look like she would be thinking with a clear head for much longer either. Her facial expression was a mixture of shock and anger. Hilde could only imagine how her own face looked, but she could guarantee that the initial shock had worn off to leave another very prominent emotion.

"You'll see. I'll make an offer you can't refuse." The girl said flirtatiously.

That comment earned a snort of disapproval coming from Relena's direction. No longer looking like she was shocked by the girl's sudden appearance.

The girl glared at Relena. Relena could only manage to raise an eyebrow at the trollop's audacity.

"I seriously doubt that." Hilde said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Alright. I can see you've left me with no other choice." Then before either Hilde or Relena could speak or react. The girl threw herself at Hilde giving her a huge kiss.

Relena was frozen in place, and Hilde was too stunned to act. It took everything for Hilde just to keep her balance since the girl threw herself forward.

Then suddenly both Relena and Hilde's senses kicked in. At the same time that Hilde managed to push her off, Relena reached to pull her away.

The shocking experience now over left Hilde furious. "What the HELL is wrong with you? Are you insane? Do you have a death wish?" She shouted.

The girl mischievously smiled. "I must, especially, if this is how you react to every girl's kiss, Duo."

Suddenly another thought popped into Hilde's head, and it was not settling too well with her stomach. 'She just . . . She just...'

This girl believing that she, Hilde, was Duo just kissed her. Hilde did not even want to think about it much less say the word. Hilde's stomach began to flip-flop and her vision blurred.

Relena noticed Hilde's sudden change in attitude and could only fear what would happen next.

"Oh God." Hilde screeched as she took off down the hall with her hand over her mouth and her braid flapping behind her.

Relena took off down the hall after Hilde. Both friends forgetting about the shocked girl they just left behind.

Relena ran as fast as she could. She had to catch up to Hilde. She had to get to her before she lost her groceries all over herself and anyone else who had the misfortune of standing too close. She was surprised that Hilde had made it this far. Normally, she never made it in time. Hilde's body had to still be suffering from shock.

Suddenly, Relena saw a door. She did not have time for words, so she quickly grabbed Hilde by the braid then flung her threw the waiting doorway.

Hilde only had enough time to notice the waiting bathroom stall before her stomach did another flip-flop.

Relena sighed with relief when she realized they made it just in time.

Hilde was sick and seething. "That bitch . . . spew . . . just wait . . . hurl . . . she won't know . . . spew . . . won't know what . . . hurl . . . what hit her!"

Relena walked up behind her friend to massage small circles along her back to calm her down as she leaned over the porcelain god. She could only shake her head as she glanced down at Hilde to make sure she was going to be okay. If someone had come up to her two days ago and told her all this would happen, she would have laughed in their face. Things like this are just not normal. How did all this shit happen anyway?

'Oh yeah, we had to go make a stupid wish on a stupid amulet. Who'd have thought that wishes could _actually_ come true.' Relena thought. 'I wish I would have been more specific though because this is not what I had in mind. Something tells me that this is not what Hilde had in mind either.' She looked down at Hilde, who was yet to calm herself. Not that Relena could blame Hilde; she knew she would be doing the exact same thing. 'Well, maybe with a little more grace.' She snorted out loud at that thought, but of course Hilde did not notice. 'Yeah right, I'd be admiring the porcelain inlay of the toilet for twice as long.'

Life had to be cruel sometimes, why do wishes have to be as well? 'I thought wishes were suppose to make you happy and have you're wildest dreams come true. But so far all this wish has created is one big headache. Okay. Fine. That's the last time I visit on antique shop.'

Relena continued to seethe and contemplate as she thought about her, Hilde, Heero, and Duo's plight and Hilde's current misfortune.

Since one was too lost in her thoughts and the other was too lost in the . . . uh . . . lavatory, they both failed to notice the faint sound of water running in the back.

Heero was walking down the hall towards Lady Une's office when he spotted two streaks as they zipped by. "What the hell?"

"Now where could those two be off to in such a hurry?" Lady Une said voicing her thoughts. "It must be important if Heero is in a hurry as well, but they better be back in time."

Heero watched as Relena yanked Hilde into a nearby room. He shook his head in amusement as he watched the spectacle. "So things never change no matter what the circumstances."

It was right after he finished his sentence that he noticed which room it was that the two girls went in to.

"Damnit!"

Printed in black and silver letters across the front of the door were the words 'Men's Locker Room.'

Relena finally got Hilde to calm dawn. She was no longer sick to her stomach, but Hilde was still seething. Relena could not really blame her for that, so she just quietly led Hilde to a nearby bench.

"Feel better now?" Relena asked.

"No! What do you think? That lil . . . lil . . ."

" . . . bitch." Relena finished for her.

"Yeah. Her. I swear I'm gonna . . . I'm gonna . . ."

" . . . kill her."

"Yeah. And I'm gonna . . . I'm gonna . . ."

"Rip her eyes out."

"Yeah. Oh! She is so gonna . . . gonna . . ."

" . . . pay."

"Damn. I'd hate to get on ya'll bad side. Remind me never to do anything to piss the two of you off." Said a new voice.

Lady Une stared in shock at Heero's sudden outburst. Why should 'Relena' care if 'Duo and Heero' were in a hurry to use the restroom?

"Duo! Get over here now!" Heero shouted.

"Relena! What in the Hell has gotten into you? And why are you yelling for Duo when you just saw him run into the locker room?" Lady Une yelled at him.

Suddenly Duo came dashing around the corner. "What? What happened?" Duo said in a panic. He was in the lounge, which was right around the corner when he heard Heero's outburst.

"Hilde, what in the world? I thought you yelled for Duo."

"I did." Came the short reply from Heero since his mood just did a nosedive.

Duo, not wanting to cause any more confusion and feeling the need to explain Heero's seemingly ridiculous answer, spoke up for him. "Well, she did, but I heard her yell since I was right around the corner, so here I am." Duo finished flashing a merry smile.

"And she'll do for now. Can we be excused for a minute?" Heero tried to sweetly reply since he was suppose to Relena. He needed to get a hold of himself. Loosing control would jeopardize the mission, which was unacceptable.

"But, I still need to have a word with you in my office." Une said getting frustrated, but somehow managing to keep her cool.

Heero did not know how to answer that. What reason could he possibly have to stall a meeting that Une obviously needed to have with Relena before the other meeting? Heero sighed. 'When all else fails.' He did the only thing he could do. He put on his best Relena smile and gave Une his best pleading look as well.

Lady Une sighed in exasperation. "Fine. You're obviously high strung at the moment. Go get a drink of water and be in my office in ten minutes." That said Une walked away.

Duo let out the breath he did not realize he was holding. Then he glared at Heero. "Baka! What the Hell has gotten into you? Do you realize you almost blew everything with your sudden outburst? And, they call me the idiot."

Heero did not say a word. He grabbed Duo's arm and lead him around a deserted corner where they could talk out of earshot.

Duo tried to patiently wait for Heero to speak up after he was dragged way, but Heero still hadn't spoken a word. All he did was pace back and forth. After the fifth time Heero paced in front of him, Duo decided he couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm not getting any younger ya know." Duo said in irritation.

Heero turned and glared daggers at the boy.

"Well, are you going to tell what is wrong? Or, do I need to start guessing?"

When he didn't budge, Duo took that was his cue to continue. "Okay, let's see, could it be that . . ."

"Shut up baka!"

"He speaks."

Heero growled.

Duo cleared his throat. "Well?"

Heero spoke through clenched teeth. "Do you remember the one thing we both promised to prevent before we all got here?"

"Uuummmm." Duo thought as he scratched his head trying to remember.

"Well, let me refresh your memory. Do you recall Hilde's third reason for making this stupid wish in the first place?"

Realization came to Duo and his eyes got huge. "No."

"Yes, and it just happened."

"Son of a bitch!"

Relena and Hilde both looked up at the same time to come face to face with the Preventer they both secretly thought was hot standing there dripping wet wearing nothing more than a towel. Hilde's mouth just about hit the floor and Relena's eyes about popped out of their sockets.

"Br . . . Brian, what are you doing in here?" Relena asked since Hilde did not look like she would be picking her mouth up off the floor anytime soon.

Yes, it was he, Brian Summers. The hottest Preventer on the force with his dark hair, sky-blue eyes, brilliant smile, tall form, muscular physique, and tanned body. Yes, he could easily be any girl's _knight in shining armor_. Relena and Hilde were not the only two who had such sentiments either. Sally once called him '_her dream hunk_.' On one of her trips to visit her brother at headquarters, Catharine finally got to meet everyone's _prince charming_. After introductions were over and Brian walked away, Relena amusingly watched as Catharine without thinking wiped the drool coming from the corner of her mouth. But, the best story had to come from Dorothy, who upon getting her first glimpse of Mr. Summers literarily could not keep her eyes off of him and walked smack into an unsuspecting Mr. Winner. Both blonds ended up sprawled out on the floor with Dorothy landing on top. Witnesses to the incident said Quatre was as red as a tomato, Dorothy for once looked like she wanted to crawl under a rock, and for some reason Trowa looked rigid and tense as he helped the two up. One bystander said she could of sworn that Mr. Barton's ears turned red, and she could almost see smoke coming out of them.

Now, the unsuspecting Preventer stood ignorant to the fact he was practically naked in front of two practically drooling females in the men's locker room. Poor guy had no idea what was about to hit him.

"Well, this is the locker room and most men, like myself, do come in to use it." He replied as he gave the two of them strange looks. "What are you two doing here?" He asked figuring that if they could act dumb why couldn't he.

"Oh. Well, you see we . . . uh . . . we . . . uh . . ." Relena stammered.

"We came to use it too, of course. What other reason is there?" Hilde quickly answered finally getting a hold of herself. Then smacked her forehead for such a stupid answer. "Wait. That didn't come out right. You see what I meant was . . . uh . . . crap . . . uh . . ."

"Maxwell, you need to learn to quit when you're behind." Brian said then laughed.

That statement brought both girls back to reality. They completely forgot who they were _supposed_ to be at the moment.

'Crap! I didn't say or do anything too out of character for Duo, did I?' Hilde wondered to herself.

'Damnit! Why do these sorts of things always happen?' Relena shouted in her head. It was time to revert back to Heero mode. So she stood up, crossed her arms, and put on the best death glare of her life.

Hilde stood up as well crossing her arms. If ever she needed to pull off a convincing Duo, then the time was now. How hard could it be? It's not like the hottest guy on the force was standing in front of her dripping wet, practically naked, shining that gorgeous smile of his, and completely ignorant to her extreme discomfort. Nope. That's not what was happening. So she could do this. This was a piece of cake.

'Speaking of cake, I wonder what flavor he goes best with . . . NO! Must not let dirty thoughts pop in head. Duo is all the man I need and more so. Duo is my life. So, why am I letting this towel only wearing dreamboat affect me? Maybe it's the chest. It's must be the chest. What else could it be? Hum, I wonder if the rest of him is that toned. DAMNIT!' Hilde continued to argue in her head.

Relena continued to glare trying to size her opponent up, which by the way proved to be a fatal mistake. Nope. Those baby blues were not looking directly at her. Nope. That drop of water did not make a trail down his chest into uncharted territory. Nope. None of that was happening.

'Okay Dorlain, now is the time to show everyone what you are made of. You can do this. Okay, maybe death glare is not the best option at the moment. Revert to politician mode. Stick with what you know, girl, but keep up the Yuy façade. But, shit, why did it have to be him and in a towel no less? No, do not think about less. Less is not more in this case. Less is bad, very bad. On the other hand, I wonder . . . NO! AAAhhh!'

Both of their heads were reeling, but they somehow managed to keep a cool façade on the outside.

"For your information Summers I am not nor will I ever be behind. The God of Death does not know the meaning of the word." Hilde said with an air of confidence.

"Sure, bro whatever."

"Hey! I resent that." Hilde said getting defensive for herself as well as Duo.

"Geez Maxwell, I was only joking. You don't have to take it personally."

Hilde humphed and turned her head while Relena still had her best poker face planted on.

"Okay. Fine. Sheesh. I know when to get lost." Brian mumbled as he walked off shaking his head as he went. "Some people just can't take a joke nowadays."

When he was out of earshot both sighed in relief and wiped the beads of sweat off their foreheads.

"That was close." Hilde said.

"No. Really?" Relena said sarcastically.

"Well, at least I wasn't the one going well . . . uh . . . you see . . . uh . . ." Hilde said mocking Relena.

Relena could only growl at that since Hilde was technically right. But, that didn't mean she had to like it.

Hilde smiled mischievously. "Uuh! Looks like I'm not the only one who doesn't take kindly to jokes."

"Let's just get out of here before anything else goes wrong."

"Aw! What's the rush? You do realize we are in the place we wished to be, right?"

"Baka. Did you not learn anything from what just happened?"

"Um . . . deck all redheads that come within ten meters of Duo."

Relena sighed in frustration. "Hilde just think about it for a minute. Yes, the wish sounded like a great idea, but 1) do you really want to ruin Duo's rep by all the gawking you know you are dying to do and 2) how much of Duo's wrath are you willing to take if he finds out that you came across anything more in here?"

Hilde knew Relena was right. But, damnit something always had to spoil her fun. "I know. I know. It's just that . . ."

"Hey guys!"

Both girls turned to see Brian as he walked back around the corner still in nothing more than a towel. "Sorry to interrupt again, but I just want to know if . . ." He didn't get to finish because as he continued to walk a stray thread on his towel caught onto a nearby locker and the fabric landed neatly onto the floor at his feet.

"ACK!" The two girls screeched in unison.

They quickly turned their heads, but the damage was done.

Relena knew she was blushing. She could feel the heat coming off her face. 'Oh, Heero is so gonna want to kill me for sure now.' She thought.

Hilde knew she was blushing as well, but she could only pray that it was less noticeable than normal. 'Oh, Duo is gonna shit a gold brick, if he finds out about this one.'

"Oops." Brian said and it was obvious he was the least affected by the whole situation.

"Oh, that's okay." Hilde replied as she continued the stare at the ceiling. "But, we'll get back to you later. We've got a meeting in . . ." Hilde quickly looked down at her watch. "Ack! Not long. So we got to go. Okay. Bye."

Then she quickly grabbed Relena and the two ran for the door.

Brian could only shake his head as he watched the two run off. "Those pilots have got to be the strangest people I've ever meet."

Once outside the door both girls came to a halt and leaned against the door to catch their breath.

Relena glanced over at Hilde. "Did you?"

"Nope. Did you?"

"Nope."

"Okay. I guess that makes us safe, right?"

"Right."

Suddenly the sound of someone clearing their throat interrupted them. The two girls looked over to see two red-faced pilots leaning against the far wall.

"Uh. Oh." They both said.

"Well, well, what do you have here?" Duo said in a joking manner even though he was far from being in a joking mood.

"Well, ya see . . . it's not what it seems. We promise." Hilde beseeched.

"Humph." Heero replied back.

"Really. She's telling the truth. We really didn't mean to go in there. We wouldn't do that." Relena pleaded.

"Uh-huh. Yeah. Sure. And my real name is Santa Claus." Duo said sarcastically.

"Damnit, Duo. You know I wouldn't deliberately lie to you, and if you want to blame someone, blame the lil red-headed trollop who tried to bust a move on me thinking I was you."

"Wh . . .What?" Duo stuttered.

"Oh yes. Let's see if I can recall her exact words. Oh yeah. '_Well you once told me you had a steady girlfriend, but I've yet to see otherwise_.' That was one of the most disgusting experiences of my life, Duo Maxwell, and we all just lucky that Relena got me to the restroom in time. Or you'd have an even bigger mess to clean up." She said pointing her finger in his chest.

Duo swallowed the lump that seemed to suddenly form in his throat.

Hilde continued. "And why didn't you tell me about her? Huh? Do you know how horrible the way I found out was?"

"Well, I thought you might overreact."

"Overreact! Overreact! Why would I overreact?" Hilde shouted throwing her hands up in the air.

"Um . . . Hilde." Relena said trying to get Hilde attention.

"What?" She said through clenched teeth.

"Well, you need to calm down before you draw too much attention towards us."

"Fine." She said and tried to take a few deep breaths to calm her nerves.

"Now that we know how you ended up in there, I want to know what took so long. What else went on in there?" Heero said interrupting.

Both girls started to fidget and the two pilots knew what was coming next could not be good.

"Um . . . nothing much. I was just there trying to help Hilde calm down and she did eventually."

Heero and Duo looked at each other then back at the girls. They knew the whole truth had not come out yet.

"And that's all?" Duo doubtfully asked.

Hilde started to scratch her head out of nervousness and Relena got a pondering look on her face as if she were searching for the correct words to say.

"Well, you see . . ." Relena started to say, but didn't get to finish as the locker room door opened. Brian walked out now in full uniform.

"Bye, guys talk to ya later. Oh! Hey, Miss Relena. Hey, Miss Hilde." He said then waved as he continued to walk on down the hallway.

"Please tell me that was a figment of my imagination." Duo said once Brian was no longer in sight.

"Well . . ." Hilde stammered.

Heero had heard enough. "We'll discuss this later, but right now Une wants to speak with me . . . uh . . . you . . . uh . . . damnit you know what I mean." He glared at Relena as he spoke then walked off down the hall toward Une's office.

"Uh. Oh. Do you think he'll get over it?" Relena asked leaning towards Hilde.

"Yeah. You never know. Tomorrow he might wake up and forget any of this ever happened."

"I wouldn't count on that." Said a voice that startled the two girls.

"Geez Duo, give me a heart attack why don't ya?" Hilde said. She completely forgot he was standing there.

Duo just stood there with his arms crossed. "You, young lady, have some explaining to do?"

"Um . . . Duo, have I ever told you how much I love y . . ." Hilde started to say then she realized something else. " . . .Wait just a damn minute here. You've got a lot of explaining to do yourself, young man." She said in retaliation.

"I guess we'll discuss this later as well." He said.

"Fine."

"And so it continues." Relena sighed and wondered when everything could just go back to normal.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

Hi ya! Well, there's chapter nine. I'm not trying to end the chapter on a sour note, but I think thirteen pages are enough for this chapter. I hope everyone liked the locker scene. I wanted to get it just right since this is the scene most people asked for. I hope it was up to your expectations.

Okay, I'm going to go for now.

Bye,

Carebear


	10. A Nightmare Come True

**Disclaimer: **I will never own _Gundam Wing_ so stop asking!

**A Weekend to Remember  
**_Chapter Ten: A Nightmare Come True_

Heero sat in Lady Une's office watching as she stared at him and impatiently tapped a pencil on her desk. He swallowed a lump in his throat. He knew he had just gotten Relena into trouble. This was not good. Lady Une did not look too happy, and he knew Relena would not be happy either when she found out. 'Why me?'

"Are we feeling better now?" She inquired as she leaned forward on her desk.

Heero tried to give his best 'Relena' smile, but it did not seem to be working. So, he resorted to just nodding his head instead.

"That's good. Care to tell me what all of that was about?"

Heero shook his head, not able to think of any logical reason behind his actions. He knew he could not tell her the truth.

Lady Une sighed and lowered her head. "Very well. You don't look like you are ready to talk about it anyway. Maybe later."

Heero let out the breath he had been holding and then found it easier to smile back at her.

"However, I will ask you this, and I do expect an answer. I will tolerate no more outbursts like that while you are on these premises. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good. Now, on to the reason I needed to speak with you in the first place." She finally put down the pencil, and casually folded her arms onto her desk, looking very intently at Heero.

"I know I called the mandatory meeting for this morning. I need to discuss security for tonight."

Heero's eyebrows shot up. "Tonight?"

"Yes, next weekend's fund raiser to benefit war orphans has been pushed up to tonight."

"Fund raiser?"

Lady Une sighed loudly and frowned across her desk at the young lady. "Yes, the fundraiser, you know, the society gala in which all the proceeds are going to help one of your favorite charities. The one that you gladly accepted the invitation to a month ago."

"Oh." Came his reply. Actually it was the only word he could form at the moment.

"Well, aren't we just full of surprises? Ten minutes ago I could not calm you down. Now I can't get you to speak more than one or two word sentences." She said with a smirk.

Heero slightly squirmed in his chair under her intense scrutiny. "Why did the fund raiser get moved up?"

"Well, Senator Cleveland, the host, has to unexpectantly leave tomorrow afternoon to head back to his home colony and will not be able to return to Earth for another two months. So, next weekend's event got moved to tonight."

Heero smirked and gave her a look that asked her to come out with it already.

"Well, because of the date change, a lot of delegates that were coming next weekend are now unable to attend, but then there are those that couldn't attend next weekend that are now coming. And, unfortunately, I know of one such delegate that is now going to be in attendance that you are probably not looking forward to seeing."

Heero's head was spinning. 'Please no, don't let it be that 90-plus year old diplomat that I always catch flirting with Relena and saying how he'd love to have a nice young thing like her attached to him.' He had to resist the urge to bang his head on the desk. 'Please no, anybody but him. I'll go back to the beauty salon and put up with ten Marks, but just let it be anybody but . . ."

"Ambassador Greene." Une said interrupting his train of thought.

Heero was temporarily relieved because it was not the guy he thought it was. He would have let out a sigh, but the next comment stopped him.

"You know, the one who never takes no for an answer."

Now Heero knew he did not really want to know who exactly this Ambassador Greene was. However, he also knew he would find out the hard way, if he did not find out now. So, he tried his best to play the part of a confused Relena and inquired casually, "Who?"

Lady Une shook her head. "It must have been pretty bad if you have mentally blocked the guy from your memory." She leaned back a little in her chair and gave Heero a concerned look. "Ambassador Greene is the diplomat from the new colony cluster of X19555 that was at the March Banquet last year. Don't you remember, he asked you about half a dozen times to marry him then he even went as far as trying to get you to go talk someplace _quiet_ with him?"

Suddenly, Heero's memory became quite clear. 'Now, I remember that bastard. I would have killed him, if Duo hadn't stopped me.' Heero did his best to remain calm and asked, "How did he get an invitation?"

"Very few know about last year's incident. Of course, Heero, Duo, you, and myself know about it and I'm guessing that Heero put the fear of God in Ambassador Greene enough to where he kept his mouth shut." She took a deep breath. "It turns out that the ambassador is not only a war orphan himself, but he is also good friends with Ambassador Cleveland."

"Just keep him away." Heero replied through clenched teeth, barely able to keep the venom out of his voice.

"I plan on it, but I also felt like I needed to warn you beforehand. Your personal guards will also know as well. Which brings up the next thing I need to speak to you about."

"Yes?" Heero did his best to calmly reply. 'What else can go wrong?'

"I need Duo and Quatre to be stationed away from you tonight. Yes, they will be there to protect you, but I need two agents to mingle with the guests as an extra precaution. Duo and Quatre are the two most qualified for that job. Both men are bringing dates, further making them the best choices. That still leaves Heero, Trowa, and Wufei as your personal guards for tonight. However . . ."

"Yes?" He asked when she seemed to pause.

"Since I am taking two agents away from you, I'm putting in a replacement for tonight. He's more than qualified, and he has proven his skills more than once to me." Une looked at Heero and when he opened his mouth to protest she held up her hand. "Now I know that Heero, Trowa, and Wufei are more than capable of doing their job. However, this whole night is so last minute that anything can go wrong and I'm NOT taking any chances."

"Who?" Heero asked and like a premonition, knew he would not like the answer.

"Lt. Brian Summers." She answered as if it was a matter-of-fact.

Heero's eyes about bulged out of his head. 'No way!' He wanted to scream and protest. How could that pretty boy be qualified, or almost as skilled as him for that matter? It was not possible. There had to be some sort of mistake. Maybe he misunderstood. Yeah, that was it. "Excuse me?"

"I'm placing Lt. Summers as one of your personal body guards for tonight."

'Over my dead body.' Heero thought.

"Of course, Heero will remain the captain of your guard. Brian is just a temporary replacement." She continued to talk, but Heero started tuning her out. His head was reeling.

'This is not happening.' He was so lost in thought that he almost missed what Lady Une was currently telling him.

"Actually, he requested to have Heero's place for tonight. Of course, I told him there's no way I'm replacing Heero. He's definitely the one most qualified for that position. I think he accepted that answer, but just between you and me I think he has a little crush on you, Relena." She said with a huge smile.

'Like hell he does!' His head started to really spin now. 'This is so screwed up.' Despite all of his thoughts he was still able to speak. "Are you sure about this?"

"No, not positive. But, he actually started to blush when he requested to be the captain of your guard. It was kind of cute. Oh! Aren't you a lucky girl? That boy has every female that has ever laid eyes on him practically drooling and dying for him to notice them and all of a sudden he has eyes for you." She said still smiling.

'Argh! Why do these sorts of things always happen?' Heero fussed in his head. Suddenly, a logical complaint came to mind. "What a minute, if he only has eyes for me, won't I be a distraction? How can he possibly do his job correctly?" Heero mentally patted himself on the back.

"As I said before, he is more than qualified. I have no doubt that he will do his job correctly. The only other person I've met that is as serious is Heero. Plus, now is as good a time as any to see how well these two work together."

Heero sighed in defeat. He was not going to win this battle. So, he would have to find a way to deal with it. He still had a mission to complete, and he was not about to let Lt. Summers get in his way. Oh yes. He would get through this.

"Well, if you don't have any other questions, that is all I needed to speak to you about. The other meeting will take place in about five minutes, so I'll see you there."

Heero stood up to walk out of her office, then he remembered he had to display Relena's mannerisms in leaving this office not his own. So, he graciously bowed his head and said, "Thanks Lady, I really appreciate all that you are trying to do for me." And then, he tried his best attempt at a gracious smile.

"No problem." And she smiled back.

With that, Heero quietly walked out of her office. Once in the hall he had to fight his inner turmoil. He wanted to scream or hit something, but he maintained his control. Years of physical and mental training to become a perfect soldier can do that to a person. This whole weekend was just so screwed up. Now, he not only had to pretend to be Relena at this fund raiser, he had to ward of the affections of all those bastards trying to flirt, especially two in particular, one, who didn't know the meaning of the word no, and the other, who would probably be standing by his side all night guarding him from danger.

Heero groaned this was not happening to him. It was not fair. Why couldn't everything just go back to normal? He never made the stupid wish in the first place, so why should he have to endure all of this?

It would serve them all right if he just went off and locked himself in his dorm room and did not come out until tomorrow morning when all of this mess would hopefully be over. But, that was the coward's way out, and he was not a coward. He would see this through to the end, and damn-it, nothing was going to stop him from completing his mission.

He turned and saw Relena, Duo, and Hilde walking toward him. The others would not be far behind. He stood and waited for them to catch up.

'I will get through this, and when this is all over I will have accomplished my objective.' He smirked at his thoughts. 'Yes, it will all have been for the best in the end.'

Later back at Hilde and Relena's home:

Une's mandatory meeting ended hours ago with the security detail in order. Now they were all back at the house getting ready for the gala.

Heero stood a few feet away from Relena with his arms crossed over his chest and glaring daggers at her through time and space. "Cheer up Heero it is only for a couple of hours."

"I don't give a shit how long it is because there is no way in hell that you are going to get me in that."

Heero narrowed his eyes further, deepening his scowl. Oh, the injustice of it all. How in the world was he supposed to get into that thing to begin with? He did not want to think about it much less attempt it.

Relena was standing in her closet doorway and holding up a dark blue sequin ball gown. Heero shook his head again and Relena let out an exasperated sigh.

"Heero, you might as well suck it up because you know that you don't have any other choice."

"Like hell I don't! That's it. I'm not going."

"Oh, stop being difficult and just put it on."

"No." He crossed his arms even tighter in front of him and stood his ground. As far as he was concerned, she had finally flipped her lid. There was no way he was putting that thing on. It was a DRESS for crying out long. He did not wear dresses. He never had before, and he was not about to start now.

Relena's mouth suddenly twitched up into a smirk that made his blood run cold. He didn't know what it meant, but he didn't like that look. No, not one bit.

"Then, what do you plan on wearing?" The smug smile on her face widened with her question.

He stopped. Shit. What else could he wear? Why couldn't women just were pants to these types of functions? His eyes briefly lit up. That's it! Relena wears pants suits all the time to her meetings so there was no reason he could not were one of those outfits to this fundraiser. He smirked. "I'll just were one of your pants outfits."

"You can't."

His face fell. "Why not?"

Relena let out a heavy sigh. "Heero, this is a _very_ formal occasion. You know something usually referred to as a 'black-tie affair', which means that the men wear tuxedos and women wear ball gowns. And, you my dear Heero, are a woman."

"I am not!"

Relena smirked. "Have you looked in the mirror any time in the last two days?"

Heero growled. "Omae o korosu!"

She laughed at that one. "I guess you'll never get tired of that line, huh?"

Heero grumbled.

"If it makes you feel any better, Duo will have to wear a dress too. So that means you won't be alone in your misery." She sweetly replied.

"Ghee, that just makes it all better. Thank you very much." He said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

She was starting to lose her patience. There had to be a way to get him to cooperate. There was not any way around it. He had to wear the dress, and he was just being stubborn. "If you'll just stop complaining and put the damn dress on, I promise I'll make it up to you." Her voice dropped to a low tone that Heero would classify as seductive.

One eyebrow quirked up, as the curiosity at what exactly she meant by that got the better of him. "How so?"

She tilted her head and appeared to be considering how to answer him. "I don't know, but I promise you'll like it. How's that?" He smirked as several scenarios raced through his mind.

"Oh, I will make sure to take you up on your offer because you owe me big time now." He then grabbed the offending object from her and began reluctantly walking toward the bathroom.

"Oh yeah, there's one more thing." She hesitantly replied.

Heero stopped in his tracks and slightly turned his head to glance back at her. 'What now?' He thought.

He watched with dread as she deliberately walked over toward her dresser, opened a drawer, and slowly revealed the newest threat to his masculinity.

"INJUSTICE!"

"Oh! Come on, Duo, they're not that bad." Hilde said and let out a long sigh.

"No way. No how. NO!" He shouted and frantically shook his head.

"Oh, stop being a big baby and just put them on."

"No and you can't make me."

"You wanna bet?"

"But, Hilde." Duo's voice changed to a whiny pitch. "They're pantyhose and you always complain about wearing them so why should I have to?"

"Well, for one your feet will be regretting it later if you don't."

"I very seriously doubt that."

"I'm serious. Heels can not be worn without pantyhose because the back of your heel will be rubbed raw."

"HEELS! I have to wear heels too? NO WAY HILDE! I'm not doing it!"

She closed her eyes, almost at her wits end. She needed a new tactic. Hilde smirked just as an idea came to her.

Duo gulped. He did not like the look Hilde had in her eyes. Then he watched for the first time in his life as he was placed on the receiving end of his own puppy-eyed stare. Damn. She was just as good or even better than him.

"But, Duo sweetie, I thought you always say it can't be that bad and to just suck it up because we won't be there that long anyway."

"But . . . But, this is different." He whined. "You're used to wearing this shit. I'm not."

"Now, I wouldn't say 'used to it' I would say it's more like 'deals with it'." She said with a triumphant smirk.

"But, it's not fair. I have enough already to deal with. I don't want to have to deal with this too."

"Aw. But, Duo." She said with a pouty lip. "You always complain it takes me forever to get ready so I figured you would want to know everything it takes to become beautiful. Beauty takes time you know."

Duo was starting to turn pale, but Hilde did not appear to notice. Instead, she was counting out on her fingers all that she needed to do to get him ready. "Let's see. We have to do your hair and you're make-up. You're lucky you went to the salon yesterday because otherwise we'd have to get your nails done too. Then once all of that is done, we'll have to get you dressed."

Duo was white as a ghost. 'This is not happening.'

"Let's see it shouldn't be too hard to get you into that dress, but those stupid pantyhose will be another story." She paused for a second. "I guess I can just put socks on your hands that should keep you from ripping them."

"Excuse me, but I am not putting socks on my hands. Have you totally gone bonkers on me or something?"

Hilde continued pacing and thinking out loud. "Yes, the socks could work." Then she stopped. "Oh crap."

"What now? It can't be that bad, can it?" He asked with a pleading look in his eyes.

"No, it's not _that_ bad, but I'm sure that you're not going to like it." She walked over to her dresser drawer and pulled out a small piece of lingerie.

"What's not to like? Personally I think you look great in black lace." He said but then he got a closer look at what she was actually holding up.

"There is absolutely no way in hell that you are getting me into that. I may have to endure everything else, but I'll be damned if I'm going to endure that as well."

"It's official. You've completely cracked."

"Heero, it's not as bad as you think it is. Besides, I thought men liked seeing women wear these." Relena said with a smirk.

"Seeing them and wearing them are two totally different things." He said and continued to glare at her from across the room.

"Yeah that's true, but you're still going to have to wear them."

He shook his head.

"Heero, it is just underwear for crying out loud!" She yelled, finally having enough. They had been arguing over everything from the dress down to the shoes, and just when she thought they were finally getting somewhere, they ended up right back at square one. It was exasperating to say the least.

"That is not underwear. _That_ can barely even be called a scrap of fabric. How can you even wear that . . . that."

"It's called a thong, Heero." She said sarcastically.

Heero huffed. "I know what it is. But, I'm not wearing it and that's final."

Relena sighed. "You can't wear normal underwear with that dress, Heero. The panty lines will show."

"Well, then pick out another dress. You've got, what, a thousand of them?"

"That's not going to make a difference."

"Well, don't they make some kind of seamless shit nowadays? Couldn't I just wear that instead?" He asked getting desperate for any way out.

"Been there. Done that. Didn't work." She answered getting tired of answering questions. "You're only other option is to go commando, which I doubt you'll want to do."

"Why?"

"Going commando in a dress is different from going commando in pants, especially when the slit down the front of the dress goes above mid thigh. You'd have to be extra careful all night to not give everyone a free show."

Heero was silent and looked like he was actually considering his options. Relena waited patiently while he made up his mind.

"Well?" She finally asked.

He didn't say anything. He just grabbed the 'scrap of fabric' from her then stormed off toward the bathroom. Heero turned to face Relena when he got to the door. "Never breathe a word of this to anyone." He slammed the door behind him.

Relena mischievously smiled at the closed door. "Why Heero, what on Earth would make you think that I'd do such a thing?"

Half an hour later in Hilde's room:

Not long after Heero had stormed off into the bathroom, the other girls came barging into Relena's room, dragging in a very reluctant Duo, and declaring that they wanted to help each other fix hair and make-up for the night. Relena gladly left them to deal with Heero. She just hoped that he would not give anyone else a hard time. As she turned to leave, she noticed the pleading look both boys gave her. It was almost enough to make her feel sorry for them. Almost.

Now, she sat on Hilde's bed bored out of her mind. Sure it was nice to not have to deal with Duo and Heero at the moment, but they still had two more hours until it was time to leave. And since her and Hilde were technically guys, they did not need half as long to get ready, which left them with nothing to do at the moment.

Relena looked over at Hilde. Her friend was digging around her room looking for anything to cure their boredom.

"Will you stop moving around so much? You're even starting to make me nervous." Relena said.

"Sorry Rel, I just have a hard time sitting . . ." She stopped then got a mischievous gleam in her eye as she glanced back at Relena.

"What?" Relena said cringing at whatever just popped into her friend's head.

"How would you like to get back at those two for the hellish afternoon they just gave us?"

"Well, they are men which makes them stubborn by nature. So I can't really fault either one for that, but finding a way to irk a nerve in soldier boy would be very entertaining. Besides, we're women. We are not supposed to make it easy on them." Relena would love to give Heero a small taste of his own medicine, but she hesitated in agreeing to anything because Hilde's idea of medicine rarely came in small doses.

Hilde's gleam turned devilish and Relena once again almost felt sorry for Duo.

"What do you have in mind?"

Hilde held up a small bottle that she retrieved from her make-up drawer. Upon closer inspection, Relena noticed it was bright red. She smirked. Now this was something worth getting in to. "Have I ever told you that sometimes I _love_ the way you think?"

"It's a gift. I know." Hilde said and nonchalantly blew on her fingertips as she swiped her right shoulder.

Relena giggled. Oh. This was going to be fun.

"So which color do you want?" Hilde asked.

"What are my options?"

"Well, let's see I have red, blue, orange, purple. Okay let's just say I have about every color in the rainbow then some."

Relena thought for a second then her eyes lit up. "Green."

"Green?"

"Well yeah, I figure Heero would appreciate the gesture more if it matched his favorite shirt. You know he can be very anal sometimes, and I wouldn't want to upset him over such a simple oversight."

Hilde tossed her the green bottle and Relena caught it easily. "And, you say I can be devious."

Relena winked. "I've learned from the best."

Hilde laughed. "Hey, don't give me all the credit."

Relena laughed too. "So what will be your color of choice?"

"_Well_." Hilde began in her best impression of a southern belle from long ago. "Now that you mention it. Since black is his _signature_ _color_. I think I'll just have to go with that one."

Relena could only laugh harder, which made tears come down her face.

"Come on." Hilde said trying to get Relena to calm down. "We need to get this done before dumb and dumber come back. We don't want them to find out about our little surprise for them just yet."

Relena stopped laughing and got a quizzical look on her face. "Which one is dumber?"

Hilde scratched her head and pondered the thought. "Hell if I know. It's a toss up, if you ask me."

Relena deciding to get a little more serious wiped the few remaining tears from her eyes. "Okay. But, I think I'm gonna go lock the door just in case."

"Good idea."

Relena quickly locked the door before she went over to sit by Hilde on the floor. They then took off their shoes and proceeded to create two of the most colorful pairs of feet on the entire Preventer force. Yes, life often times proved very entertaining indeed.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

Yes! I'M FINISHED! FINALLY! I had a little case of the dreaded writer's block for a couple weeks. I knew what I wanted to do, but it just wasn't coming out right. Anyways, Thank you Rose for all your help. You have no idea how much I appreciate it. I also want to take this opportunity to thank one of my reviewers. The toenail painting session was actually her idea. Well, I don't think it came out like she wrote in her suggestion, but I loved the idea of the girls painting Heero and Duo's toes so I had to put it in the fic. So, thank you Camigro.

Well, that's all for now. Bye! Carebear


	11. The Night from Hell Begins

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters.  The show respectfully belongs to its creators, and I, unfortunately, am not one of them.  *sniff*

A Weekend to Remember

_Chapter Eleven:  The Night from Hell Begins_

Hilde paced back and forth as she waited for her _date to come down the stairs.  They have been waiting for almost half an hour now for Heero, Duo, and the girls to finish getting ready.  If they did not hurry up, they were all going to be late.  _

'Geezum, how much longer are they going to be?  Even I have never taken this long.  Maybe I should go see if he needs any help.  But, all the girls are helping each other out.  They'd probably screech if they saw me walk in there.  Argh!  Just hurry up already.'

Just then the sound of someone clearing their throat reached the bottom of the stairs.  Hilde, Relena, and the guys looked up to see five beautifully dressed women standing at the top of the stairs.

Hilde smirked as she looked at Duo.  She made him wear the dress she'd bought last week for this event.  She wanted to see the look on Duo's face when he saw her in it.  Now here he was walking down the stairs wearing the sexy little black number that she had purchased with him in mind.  

It was a simple long black dress.  It wrapped around the neck in a halter top with the back completely open.  It also had slits on both sides.  All in all, it left very little to the imagination, and she figured Duo would have a field day once he saw her in it.  The irony of all this being that she had bought the dress for Duo, but not _for him.  Yes, life's little perks where sometimes very interesting indeed._

Duo walked over toward Hilde who was actually offering him her arm.  He grumbled wanting nothing more than to wipe the smirk off her face . . . err . . . his face . . . err . . . whatever.

"Shall we go, milady?"  Hilde playfully asked.

"Yeah.  Let's get this over with."  Came his tart reply.

"Why, love, I'd say you weren't looking forward to this."  She said sweetly.  

"Don't . . . start." He said through clenched teeth.  He was not in the mood for joking around.  The wedgie up his ass was killing him and she wanted to make jokes.   Well, it was not going to happen.  He was going to make it through this night, and then Hilde was going to rue the day that he got her back for this humiliation.  

Granted, it was a private humiliation, but that was beside the point.  The God of Death did not take kindly to having to wear a dress that made him feel practically naked, skintight panty hose that cut off the flow of blood, two-inch heels that he couldn't walk in, and a thong that constantly rode up his ass.  Whoever invented all of it should be drug out into the street and shot as far as he was concerned.   If he ever met the bastard, he'd regret the day he was born.

Duo glanced at Hilde as she continued to escort him toward the waiting limo outside.  The little she-devil was actually smiling at him.  Oh, she was not going to like his retaliation come tomorrow.  No sir.  

'Just you wait, Hilde, this is far from over.'  He said to himself as he looked up at her.  After all, she is _currently the taller of the two of them._

Hilde as if reading his thoughts.  "I look forward to it."  She whispered then smiled devilishly.

Heero repeatedly resisted the urge to squirm in his seat as they drove down the road.  It was the _most agonizing position he had ever been in.  Sleeping cramped up for a week in his gundam was more comfortable.  __This was just damnably annoying. _

No one deserved this torture.  How do women wear this shit anyway?  The constant wedgie was literally the biggest pain in the ass he'd ever experienced and, to make matters worse, the irritable _scrap of fabric continuously kept riding up further.  Every angle he shifted to worsened his situation._

He glanced toward Relena out the corner of his eye.  The little shit was actually smirking.  Something in him finally snapped.

'Alright, this means war.' Heero thought and mentally threw down his gauntlet.

Relena sat up straighter in her seat.  She felt like someone just slapped her.  She turned towards Heero.  He looked grim as usual, but upon closer inspection she noticed a different light in his eyes.  He had a look of hardened determination.  It was a look she had not seen in long time, and she instantly knew it was directed toward her.  

Her smirk widened to his quiet challenge.  She was actually looking forward to it.  'Bring it on.'

Heero, as if sensing her acceptance, quietly spoke.  "Count on it."

Now all they had to do was wait.  Wait for this damn limo ride to end and wait for this damned night to be over.  Then he was going to see to it that she kept her promise.  Oh yes.  His little princess owed him big time and he was not about to let her off the hook very easily.

Their arrival at the huge reception hall proved easy enough.  Now all they had to do was pray that the rest of the night went as well.  Relena knew that Heero would not take kindly to reporters shoving microphones in his face and, thankfully, that had not happened.  Yet.  So far all they had to deal with were flashing cameras and yelled questions, which was a miracle in her book. 

Now came the true test.  Could Heero make it through the night without threatening to kill a single person?  She could only hope.

As if on cue, she saw someone making a beeline in their direction.  Relena groaned.  'Maybe he'll go away.  Maybe he'll find someone else to bother on his way here.  Maybe he'll . . .'

"Enchante Mademoiselle (1) Foreign Minister.  It's so good to see you again."  He was so concerned about getting to Relena before anyone else that he practically pushed Quatre and Catharine aside, who unfortunately happened to be in his way.  Then he bowed, took Heero's hand, and lightly kissed it.

Heero quickly pulled his hand away and resisted the urge to deck the bastard for even thinking he had permission to touch him, or Relena for that matter.  He wanted to punch his overconfident ass and tell him to get lost, but somehow Heero managed the opposite.  He took a deep breath and silently counted from ten backwards in Italian.  Feeling a little better after a few moments, he managed to give the man a forced smile.  

"Yes, it is." Heero replied in the sweetest Relena voice he could muster.  

"You're looking lovely tonight, as usual."  The delegate said with a playful smile.

'Take slow deep breaths.  I will not kill the bastard.  I will not kill the bastard.  I can get through this.'  

Heero continued his mental pep talk as his new acquaintance decided to get a little braver.

Duo blinked as he continued to stare in Heero's direction.  'Am I seeing this correctly?'  He then noticed how hard Heero's hands were clenched at his sides and knew it wouldn't be long before his friend finally snapped.  Something needed to be done fast.  The slight movement made by their new arrival immediately placed Duo on full alert.

Relena was about to panic.  She knew Heero's cool demeanor couldn't last forever.  Her head was reeling.  She needed to come up with an idea very quickly, but she was at a loss.  

'Shit!  What would Heero do in a case like this?  Okay.  Bad idea.  Don't pull a Heero, but damnit it can't be _too out of character.  Crap.  Crap.  Crap.  Oh, double crap, what's that idiot up to now?'_

Relena felt her knees start to shake as she watched the idiot, whose name she couldn't recall, take another step toward Heero and once again reach for his hand.  'Son of a bitch!'

Heero snapped out of his reverie when he felt a light touch move slowly down his arm to his hand.  'Okay, that tears it!  Someone is about to die a slow and painful death.'

The delegate continued to smile; oblivious to the danger his life was in.  "May I have the honor of the next dance, Mademoiselle?"  He said and once again raised Heero's hand to his lips to place a light kiss.

Heero tried to pry his hand away, but the old fart was actually stronger than he looked.  Heero was about to slap the man's hand away when he felt someone else grab a hold of his other hand.  'Now what?'

He looked to his side to see that it was Relena who stopped him.  She was holding onto his hand, and he could tell she was silently begging him to behave.  'Bloody hell!  What does she think I'm trying to do?'

He tried again to count from ten backwards, this time in Spanish.  Maybe he'd have better luck with a different language.  'Diez, Nieve,  . . .'

He never finished, however, because his admirer started to get a little impatient from lack of response.  

"Mademoiselle?"

"She can't."  Came the blurted reply before Heero could even answer for himself.

"Why on Earth not?"  The delegate asked looking for whoever was rude enough to interrupt his conservation with the Vice Foreign Minister, never mind that he had completely ignored the other ten people standing around her until that moment.  It was then that he noticed the vicious glares he was receiving from everyone standing around him.  He especially noticed the glare coming from the dark brown-headed boy with Prussian blue eyes.  If looks could kill, he would already be dead.  

"Because . . . um . . . uh . . ." Duo tried to think hard for any logical reason.  His mind was currently drawing a blank.  He really just wanted the night to end.  But, thankfully, he didn't have to come up with a reason himself.

"Because she doesn't have to associate herself with a dishonorable pompous ass such as yourself."  Wufei interrupted finally having enough.

The man turned up his nose.  "Humph.  Well, I never.  Do you know who you are talking to, boy?"

Wufei glared harder at the man and crossed his arms over his chest.  "No.  Don't care to either."

He puffed up like an overstuffed irritated peacock.  "Why I aught to . . ."  

"You aught to, what?"  Someone else spoke up, daring the man to finish.

The man looked at the little chit who dared speak to him in such a tone.  "And, who might you be?"  

"Some call me Dorothy, but you _Sir . . ." Her tone started to turn a little malicious.  "May call me Miss. Catalonia."_

He tapped his finger on his chin as if trying to remember why the name sounded familiar.  Suddenly a glimmer of recognition came across his face.  "Ah, Mademoiselle Catalonia, it is such a pleasure to see you again.  Why I haven't seen you since you were just a small child.  Your grandfather once brought you with him to our house, but you probably don't remember.  You were really young then.  Allow me to introduce myself I am Ambassor Alfonse Dinmont."  He bowed and gracefully took her hand.  "Pleased to see you again, Mademoiselle."

Dorothy fought the urge to cringe as he lightly kissed her hand.  She wanted to rip her hand away from him, but propriety demanded she grin and bare it.  She did not like this man.  She didn't care if he was a former acquaintance of her grandfather or not.  He was rude, arrogant, and the only reason he was paying her or Relena any attention was because of their family background and money.  She grit her teeth.  "No, the pleasure is all mine."

Quatre saw how Trowa was forcibly resisting the urge to bodily remove the man from the building.  He knew something needed to be done before the idiotic ambassador dug his grave any deeper.  Quatre took a deep breath and stepped forward to put an end to this charade once and for all.

Everyone anxiously watched as Quatre placed a firm hand on the ambassador's shoulder and politely pulled him away from Dorothy.  "Ambassador Dinmont, is it?"

"Yes."  He answered then another little light of recognition appeared.  "Oh,_ Monsieuer Winner, it is such an honor to finally meet you."  Then he took Quatre's hand in a rapid handshake._

Quatre sighed and pulled his hand away.  "Yes… um… likewise I'm sure, but I'm sorry to say we need to be going.  We were supposed to meet the Lady upon arrival, but as you can see we are running a little late.  So, if you'll excuse us."

"Oh!  Well, don't mind me."  He then turned to Heero.  "I'll get that dance with you later on, Mademoiselle."  He grinned then walked away just as quickly as he arrived. 

"Like hell you will."  Heero venomously replied under his breath.

"Can you believe that guy?"  Hilde asked disgusted.

"Yeah, actually I can."  Sally answered.  "People like him are just . . ."

"Dishonorable weaklings."  Wufei finished for her.

"Thank you, Wufei, but I was going to say, too arrogant and pigheaded to know any different."

"Don't patronize me, woman." 

"Why Wufei, what on earth would give you such an idea?  I'd never dream of doing such a thing."  Sally said with a teasing smirk.

"Woman."  He said in a warning tone, which only made Sally laugh.

Dorothy slightly giggled under her breath at the two of them, but she decided a change of subject was in order to not a cause an even bigger scene.  "Thank you, Quatre, for getting rid of him for us."  She gratefully said.

"It was nothing."  He replied and slightly blushed from the unexpected praise.  "Well, we need to let Lady Une know we are here and find out if there have been any changes before we head to our posts."

"Yes."  Heero replied more than ready to get away for a few minutes before someone else tried to pull a similar stunt.  "Let's go."

~~~To Be Continued~~~

(1) _Enchante is French meaning "enchanted" or "delighted."  It is usually used in the form of a greeting.  __Mademoiselle is also French.  It is the way to address a woman who has never been married.  It is equivalent to the English title of __Miss.   Just like __Monsieuer is the French title equivalent to the English title of __Mister and __Madame is akin to __Mrs._

Oh wow . . . um . . . it's finally done.  *Stares confused* Is this chapter eleven that is being posted?  Oh my goodness.  I can't believe it.  My eyes must be deceiving me.  ^_~

Thank you everyone for all your patience with this chapter.  I'm so sorry that it's been over three months since my last update.  *Blinks flabbergasted* _THREE MONTHS!  No way!  I've never gone that long without an update. *Sigh* There's a first time for everything, right?_

Anyways, I promise I haven't been lazy during those three months.  I have been busy.  Let's see I started a new job since my old one was making me miserable, which, thus, hindered my will to write anything worthwhile back then.  Oh!  I took the GRE and made it into graduate school.  Yay!  Not an easy test I assure you.  I hate standardized tests.  Have I ever mentioned that before?  Well anyways, I start school again in January.  God help me.  

Well, to make a long story short, I'll just say that all this means good news and bad news for all of you.  The bad news is that with graduate school starting in the middle of January I won't have much if any time to write fanfics, but don't worry I'm not quitting.  I love to write, and I'll keep writing fanfics.  The good news is that I'm going to do my best to get the rest of _A Weekend to Remember out before school starts.  I haven't written the next chapters yet, but there should only be about two or three more chapters until the story is finished.  I think I can do it, but I can't make promises.  All I can say is that I'm going to try really hard to accomplish this goal._

I'm sorry that this chapter is short.  I think it's the shortest chapter I've ever written for this fic, but I wanted to get this out today.  Merry Christmas!  This is my gift to everyone.  I hope you liked it.

Well, I must go for now.

Bye,

Carebear


	12. Chaos Ensues

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own Gundam Wing, and I'm sad to say that I never will.  *whines*  It's not fair.  Why can't I have even a small piece of it? *sniff*

A Weekend to Remember 

_Chapter Twelve:  Chaos Ensues_

Relena sighed in relief as she glanced around the ballroom.  So far so good, but she knew they weren't out of the woods yet.  They'd only been at the fundraiser for a couple hours, therefore, they had the rest of the night ahead of them.  She silently prayed for the continuation of their current luck.  Meaning their luck after Quatre got rid of Ambassador Dinmont.

They had met with Lady Une, and it turned out that there were not any changes made in security measures.  And as Heero might say, 'All systems were running and functional.'

Duo and Hilde, for all intents and purposes, looked to be having a wonderful time on the dance floor.  Quatre and Catherine appeared to be enjoying a conversation with their host, Ambassador Cleveland, and a few others.  Dorothy looked to be entertaining a few guests all on her own, while Sally stayed by the front entrance monitoring everyone who entered.  Which left her personal bodyguards . . . err . . . that's to say Heero's personal bodyguards, herself included, standing at a discrete distance and never letting their guard down. 

Okay.  So Heero, despite the fact of their reversed roles, seemed more alert.  What could she do about it though?  It's not like she'd gone through any type of training to prepare herself for this.  Sure, she could spot a gun and look out for anyone suspicious.  However, the truth of the matter remained that she was in over her head, and she knew Heero was too.  They really should not have come.  Maybe she should have gotten Heero to fake a sudden stomach virus.

Relena shook her head.  No, that would not have worked.  Everyone knew she came to this shit come hell or high water. 

She glanced at Heero to see how he was holding up.  He seemed to be fairing pretty well.  Of course, it might have something to do with the fact that she has been scaring off any would-be dance partners.  Thank God she quickly mastered the Yuy death glare because it was proving to be an excellent weapon.  She was beginning to really appreciate it.  Maybe she should have mastered it a long time ago.  It would have saved her many enormous headaches.  She wanted to laugh every time a delegate walked in their general direction boasting a seemingly confident air.  Then turn a distinct shade lighter in complexion and quickly bolt in the opposite direction once they saw the look she was giving them.  Heero also seemed tempted to crack a smile every time it happened.  

"Humph, weaklings."  Wufei snorted as he watched another scared delegate scurry away.

Relena smirked as she also watched the delegate turn tail and run, but of course all good things must come to an end.  She mentally cursed their special brand of luck as a sudden transmission came through her earpiece.  

"Agent Yuy.  Come in, Yuy."  It was Une's voice.

Relena resisted the urge to panic.  'Oh shit.'  But, she somehow maintained Heero's emotionless expression and ever-present monotone as she spoke into her wrist communicator.  "Yes?"

"There's a disturbance in the northern sector of the perimeter.  I want you and Agent Barton to check it out.  Report back in ten."

Relena, despite her best efforts, slightly paled.  "Roger that."  She said with an air of confidence she did not feel.  She turned toward Trowa.  "Let's go.  We're needed in the northern sector."  Trowa nodded.  She then faced Wufei and Brian.  "Stay here."  

Wufei grunted and nodded his approval while Brian merely smiled and gave an optimistic, "No prob."

After Relena and Trowa walked away, Wufei spoke into his wrist communicator.  "There was a disturbance.  Yuy and Barton went to check it out.  Stay alert.  I'll report back with details as given.  Chang, out."  He then heard three clear 'affirmatives' from Quatre, Duo, and Sally.  Now all they could do was wait and hope for the best.

Relena's heart was racing as she and Trowa slowly crept around the back of the building.  'Focus Dorlain, you can do this.  You've seen Heero do this hundreds of times.  How hard can it be?'  

Yeah, really, how hard could it be?  It's not like her stomach was about to leap out of her throat, and it's not like her gun would slip out of her hand at any given moment because of her nervous and sweaty palms.  Nope, none of that was really happening.  So, this was going to prove to be a breeze.  

Okay.  So, she really wanted nothing more than to run in the opposite direction.  But, how could she?  People were depending on her, and she could not fail them.  Failure was not an option.  Uh oh.  She really was Heero, if she was going to start having those kinds of thoughts.  

'Alright, Relena girl, just one step at a time, you can do it.  You've successfully executed Heero mode all weekend by maneuvering out of basic situations.  Now, all you have to do is apply your knowledge to his strength and reflexes.  So calm your nerves and focus, damnit.'

Trowa once again noticed how _Heero seemed edgier than usual.  The normally emotionless man was now jumping at the slightest sound and whipping his head in every direction.   This did not look good.  If the perfect soldier couldn't keep his wits about him, then what kind of disaster could that lead to?  He didn't want to think about it, and he wasn't going to let a disaster happen this night or any other.  _

The sudden noise that could clearly be heard from above put both of them instantly on full alert.  

Relena quickly scrambled behind the nearest tree trunk for cover without making a sound.  She mentally sighed in short relief.  Heero's reflexes were still working for her, but now what was she supposed to do.  

Trowa, meanwhile, found his own means of cover and the two of them silently waited for their new enemy to appear.

Relena saw movement in the tree directly in front of her.  Her heart momentarily stopped beating.  This was the moment of truth.  She wasn't about to let anyone hurt her loved ones.  She sharpened her gaze onto her target and waited.  'Come out, you bastard.'

"Meow."

Relena blinked in shock.  'No, it couldn't be a . . .'

"Meow."  Another whimpering cry was heard.

She shook her head in astonishment.  'Of all the things it could have been.'  She thought as she watched the feline's tail sway to and fro triggering one of the motion detectors set around the building.

Relena suddenly glared at the little beast.  That thing nearly gave her a heart attack.  

Trowa came up quietly behind Relena.  "I'll get it."  He whispered.  Then he performed one of the most graceful flips she'd ever seen to effortlessly grab the little kitten and land quiet as a mouse back on the ground.

Relena blinked a few more times.  'Wow.  I wish I could do that.'

Trowa shook his head as he looked at the bewildered expression on _Heero's face.  Something wasn't right.  Heero was never this responsive to anything.  Also, Trowa had never in his life seen his friend jump out of nervousness.  _

Trowa sighed and handed Relena the kitten.  "Here.  Take him somewhere for safekeeping.  I'll make one final check then head back in."

Relena sharpened her gaze on the man standing in front of her.  He knew something was up, which made her refocus her perfect soldier façade.  "Hn.  Why?"

"Your best place tonight is back inside guarding Relena.  Go.  I'll be fine"

"It's not wise.  This . . ." She held up the little bundle with one hand.  " . . . Could have been a momentary distraction.  Something scared it enough to make it run up that tree."

"Look no offense, but you're not yourself tonight and you don't need to be out here."

Relena glared at him.  Damn it all.  She knew he was right, but what could she do?  Heero would never give up so easily.  However, it was futile to protest further, and they were wasting time.  

But apparently she didn't have to decide.  Trowa made up her mind for her.  "This is Barton.  Come in.  Over."

'Damnit.'  Who'd have thought Trowa had a manipulative streak in him or that he would not hesitate to stand up to Heero.  

"This is Une.  Report.  Over."  

"The motion detectors were triggered by a small animal stuck in a tree.  Heero is returning now with our disturbance to make sure it doesn't happen again, but I'm going to make a final round of the perimeter.  Send Chang to the northeast sector.  I'll meet him there.  Over."

"Roger that.  Report back again in ten.  Over.

"Roger that.  Over and out."

Relena glared harder at Trowa.  She'd just been usurped, and it wasn't that good of a feeling.  Plus, she knew Heero was going to be very ticked off when he found out about this and that was not setting too well either.

She then watched as Trowa slighted smirked at her.  "Go."  He said then stealthily disappeared around the corner, leaving her alone with her new little friend.  She looked down at the kitten, which was contently situated in the crook of her arm.  It innocently looked up at her and purred.  She glared at it since there was no one else around at the moment for her to vent her frustrations to.   Besides, what was she suppose to do with the little fur ball anyway?

Heero cringed as his latest dance partner once again stepped on his foot.  This had to be the gravest injustice of all.  He could not take much more of this.  'Come on Yuy, you can do this.  It can't be too much longer now.'  He glanced at the wall clock across the room.  It only read 10:35. 'Damnit.  Life is just not fair.'

He dejectedly sighed and continued to ignore his latest dance partner's insistent prattle.  He quickly learned that if you slightly nodded your head every so often and smiled then they thought you were intently listening to their every word.  The morons.

He was slowly coming to his wits end.  Not only was he being forced to dance with every available _bachelor in the room, but also if one more of them stepped on his foot __or decided it was a good idea to let their hand venture below his waist one more time, then he was going to deck them.  Protocol be damned.  _

Once he was back in his rightful body, he was going to take great relish in beating the crap out of each and every one of them if they even thought to come near Relena again.  He'd now met them all, and he _never forgets a face.   There was going to be hell to pay._

He heard the song come to an end and decided to make a break for it while he still had a chance.  Just let them try and find him once he got off this dance floor.  

Heero quickly stepped away from the delegate and turned to make a quick get away only to smash into the rock hard chest of his next adversary.

'Damnit.  Now what?'  

He gently rubbed his now throbbing nose since it was squished for the second time that day then slowly glanced up.  His eyes almost popped out of his head and he quickly forgot about his sore appendage when he saw whom he'd be dancing with next.

"Hey, Relena.  May I have the honor of the next dance?" 

It was Brian.

Duo took a surveillance of the room, as he stood alone.  Since Hilde was currently off to the side talking with some guy from one of the colonies.  

He hated these functions, but he understood their importance and why he and the others needed to be here.  However, that didn't mean he had to like it.  He was too bored for words.  Nothing exciting ever happens at these things.  Well, there used to be the occasional assassin attempt on one delegate or the other for whatever reason, but ever since the Mariemaia coup d'état ended things got very quiet.  Then after he and the others started working full-time for the Preventers, things _really got quiet.  All of this peace and quiet was a good thing, but that didn't give him much to do at these get-togethers.  And now that Heero was __in Relena's body, he really didn't have much of a job to do tonight.  _

Oh, what he wouldn't do to have a little bit of excitement.  Maybe someone could slip on a banana peel or something.  Yeah, that could be funny, but unfortunately there wasn't a banana peel within a forty-mile radius.

Duo sighed in boredom and tried not to yawn.  He looked back at Hilde.  She'd finally gotten rid of the man she was talking to and now she was walking back his way.

When she got to him, she placed her arm around his shoulders.  "How ya doin' beautiful?"

He narrowed his gaze at her.  "Should I take that as a complement or a shameless attempt at self-promotion?"

She grinned mischievously.  "Take it how you want."

"Hn."

Hilde laughed.  "Sorry, sweetie, I really didn't come back over here to pester you.  I was going to get some punch and wanted to know if you wanted any."

Duo's face softened.  "Sure."  He then slightly smirked.  "But, if you by any chance find any vodka lying around, I wouldn't protest if it just happened to end up in my drink."

Hilde rolled her eyes.  "Yeah.  I just happen to keep a ready supply in my back pocket."

"You do?"  He looked hopeful.

"No, you baka.  It's called being sarcastic."

"I know that, _baka, I was just trying to be optimistic.  Sheesh."  Hilde rolled her eyes again then walked away to get their punch.  _

Once Hilde was gone, Duo saw three of his co-workers walking towards him.  At first he want to greet them in his normal fashion, but then he remembered he wasn't himself.  He was Hilde.  That's when another thought occurred to him.  'How do they know Hilde and what do they want?'

"Hello, Miss. Schbeiker, how are you this lovely evening?"  His name was Brad Ridge and his office at HQ was the one directly across from Duo's.  You couldn't mistake the man for anyone else.  He had a cocky smile and bright red hair, which were very hard to miss.

"Just fine."  Duo grudgingly answered.

"That's good to hear."  Replied one of the other two men.  His name was Bill Woods and Duo knew he was Brad's field partner whenever the two were sent out on Preventer missions.

"It's so nice to see you again, Miss."  The final man spoke up.  His name was Shawn Coultier, and Duo remembered him as one of the head engineers on the new Preventer jets. (1)

Still, the main question remained.  What did these three want with _his Hilde?  _

Duo smiled and sweetly replied.  "May, I help you gentlemen with something?" It took every once of will power he possessed to keep himself from gagging at his own sickening display.

All three of them flirtatiously smiled at him and Brad even had the gall to look slightly offended by Duo's question.  

Brad placed a hand over his heart and feigned a minor attack.  "Why, Hilde, I'm wounded.  You don't remember lil' old me?"

Duo raised an eyebrow.  'This fool could not be serious.'

Brad looked at Duo's expression and decided it was his job to be bearer of enlightenment.  He shook his head and sighed in mock frustration and placed his arm around Duo's shoulders.  "Well, it has been a while.  It's been what . . ." He thought for a second then glanced at Bill and Shawn to make sure he was calculating the allotted time in his head correctly.  " . . . over five years?"  Both friends nodded an affirmative.  "Haven't seen you since right before you left OZ, but I can't believe you don't remember the first guy who ever taught you how to shoot a gun or taught ya how to kiss for that matter."

'No way!'  Duo's eyes widened in complete shock and he began sputtering incoherently.   "Y . . . you . . . and . . . and . . ."

"See!  I told you guys she'd remember me.  No one forgets this handsome face."

Both his friends rolled their eyes, and Duo glared at him as he suddenly overcame his initial shock.

Brad laughed to himself when he saw everyone's reaction to his little joke.  "Okay.  Geez.  Everyone's a critic."  He then looked down at Duo and smiled playfully.  "So, what do you say, milady, may I have the next dance?"

'Ah.  Hell no.  Why do these sort of things always end up happening to me?'  So, now how was he supposed to get out of this mess?  It's not like he could say, _nope sorry I'm not really a woman.   _

Duo knew his face had to be portraying his emotions.  He was about to panic.  He didn't want to dance.  He hated dancing period, and he really didn't want to dance with someone who thought he was Hilde.  

"Well . . ." Duo started to answer.

"She couldn't possibly dance with you next, ya baka, because I've already claimed the next dance."  Bill cut in to say.

'Oh shit.' Duo really wanted to panic now.  This could not be good.

"I beg to differ, my ignorant friend, but her next dance is with me."  Shawn now spoke up as well.

"You have both gone crazy.  I asked her first.  Didn't I, Hil?"  Brad defensively replied.

Duo slowly backed out of Brad's grasp and stared at each man in turn.  He then glanced heavenward.  'Why me?'

Hilde grumbled as she walked back with her and Duo's punch.  'Of all the luck.'  She once again looked at the now visible punch stain on the sleeve of her tux.  'Figures.  I knew I couldn't go the whole night without spilling something on me.  I just had to go get punch, didn't I?' She sighed.  'Well, at least it's a black tux and not _that visible.'_

When she got back to where she'd find Duo, she noticed three men standing around him.  'I wonder what that's all about.'  As she got closer, she recognized one of the three men.  'Is that Brad?'  She squinted and tried to stare harder.

Her eyes widened.  It was Brad.  'Well, I be darn, what's he doing here?'

Then she saw one of the other two men gently take Duo's hand and lightly kiss it.  Her eyes bugged out even further.  She needed to get over there fast.  

But, just she was about to dart over there to Duo's rescue something stopped her.  

She felt someone gently grab hold of her forearm and pull her back.  Hilde gave a frustrated moan and turned to see who could want her at a time like this.

Her frustration immediately turned to anger the moment she saw who it was.  

"Hey Duo.  Why'd you run off like that?"

It was the little redhead from earlier that morning.  Then Hilde fumingly watched as the little trollop tightly wrapped both her arms around her forearm and laid her head on her shoulder.

At that moment, it did not look like she'd be helping Duo anytime soon.

Heero groaned.  He did not want to be here anymore.  He wanted to go home.  But _no, he was stuck on this damn dance floor dancing with every smock that thought they were worthy enough to do so.  Now, here he was dancing with the last person he wanted to see at the moment.  _

"I know I shouldn't have asked you to dance, Relena, but I really needed to talk to you."  Brian spoke interrupting Heero's quiet reverie.

"Huh?"  Heero asked slightly startled out of his thoughts.

Brian just smiled and decided to continue.  "It was the only thing I could think of at the time.  I've been trying to take different assignments that would allow me to have a word with you in private, but Une turned down every request that I had saying Heero was the best man for the job.  She's right ya know he is the best one to put as captain of your personal guard.   I've always had your safety as my top concern in asking for those assignments, but I had an ulterior motif as well."  He stopped, sighed, and tried to think of the best way to continue.  

Heero blinked confused.  What was this idiot trying to say, and why was he so desperate to talk to Relena?  A part of him wanted to admit it was none of his business, but another part of him wanted the truth.  Besides, how could he stop him from speaking, as far as Brian or anyone else was concerned he was Relena.

Brian sighed.  "I've been wanting to make amends with how we left things between us."

Heero head instantly shot up at that comment.  'What the hell?'

Brian continued to talk without noticing the shock clearly plastered all over Heero's face.  "Sure, we ended our relationship on good terms, but I've notice a sense of uneasiness has developed between us since that night last spring."

'Night!  What night?  What the hell is he talking about?'  Heero inwardly seethed.  This imbecile and Relena were once together.  Why wasn't he ever told of this?  Why didn't she tell him?  

"At first, I thought everything would work itself out in time, but nothing has changed.  I don't like this wall we've built up, Relena, and I'd really like to be a better friend to you if you'll let me."

Heero took a few deep breaths trying desperately not to let jealously blind his better judgment. He was tempted to punch Brian and tell him to stay the hell away from Relena.  However, not only would that ruin everything, but Relena would never forgive him.  Plus, the idiot actually looked sincere.  So, how in the world was he supposed to handle this situation?  Heero hung his head in defeat.  This weekend just kept getting better and better.

Relena walked back into the ballroom after putting her new friend in a safe place.  She couldn't necessarily bring him in here, and she wasn't about to leave him outside either.  So, she got one of the palace guards to catsit for her for the rest of the night.  She smirked.  The look of uneasiness on the man's face when she gave him the Yuy death glare and warned him not to loose the little kitten was priceless.

She scanned the room looked for any sign of Heero and silently prayed that he faired well during her absence.  Everything still looked to be in place.  No major disasters had occurred yet.  That was a good sign, right?

She finally caught a glimpse of him in the middle of the dance floor.  'Uh oh.  This does not look promising.'  She knew he could probably handle himself out there, but she still cringed at the thought of how many times his feet had been stepped on already.  Her feet hurt just thinking about it.

Relena headed in his direction hoping to relieve him, but she stopped dead in her tracks when she noticed the person Heero was dancing with.

'Oh shit.'  That was all she could think of at that moment especially when she caught the look of sincere concern on Brian's face and the look of irritation on Heero's.  

A small fear crept up her spine.  She had a distinct feeling that she probably wouldn't live long enough to make it back into her regular body.

She groaned.  What else could go wrong?

~~~To Be Continued~~~

(1) All the above mentioned OC names; Lt. Brian Summers, Brad Ridge, Bill Woods, and Shawn Coultier are not modeled after real people.  Personally, I do not know anyone that goes by those names.  If there are people out there with those names, please don't take offense.

Well, that's all for chapter 12.  Thank you everyone who's reviewed this fic your patience and kind words are always appreciated.  ^_^

Well, I hate to say this but this is the last update until the end of the semester.  I'm sorry that I didn't get to finish this fic, and I hate leaving it where it is.  I really do.  I originally wanted to add more to this chapter, but now I don't think it would have fit.  Plus, I ran out of time.  I have to get back to my schoolwork.  I think I've taken a long enough break from it.  *sigh*

I don't know when the next chapter will be out, and I'm not going make any predictions on when I think it will be because every time I do that I end up missing the due date.  Then I feel guilty and like I've let a lot of people down for not keeping my end of the bargain.  So this time I am not announcing any promised dates.

*hangs head* So, this is my last update until summer break.  Please understand and I'll do my best to make it up to everyone when I'm back.

Also, please never think for a minute that I'm quitting this fic.  This fic is my baby.  I've worked on it too long to ever give up on it.  I will finish it.

Thanks again for the wonderful comments and reviews.  I'll be back in a few months.

Love ya lots,

Carebear


	13. A Silver Lining

**Disclaimer:  **I do not own _Gundam Wing_, nor do I own any of its characters.  Both respectfully belong to their original creators.  I'm just temporarily borrowing them for my own enjoyment.  ^_^ 

A Weekend to Remember 

_Chapter Thirteen:  A Silver Lining _

Fear lingered in the back of Relena's mind as she stared in shock at the sight before her.  The two people that should have been placed on opposite ends of the universe, well as far as she was concerned, were now dancing _and_, even what was even more frightening, talking.  

She never told anyone, much less Heero, about her and Brian dating a while back.  It just never seemed worth mentioning, the main reason being Heero's tenacity to bring new meaning to the word 'overkill.'

Relena gulped.  Brian was most probably digging his own grave with every word he spoke and the poor dear was more than likely completely unaware of the danger his life was in.  

She cringed at the thought.  Now how in the world was she supposed to handle this little crisis?

***

Duo silently prayed for a miracle.  Why do these sorts of things always happen to him?  Was a normal life too much to ask for?  Obviously it was.  Duo inwardly groaned.  Where was Hilde when he needed her?  

No, wait a minute.  The road of thought he was currently traveling down was not permissible.  He was the one that was supposed to be defending her.  It was not meant to be the other way around.  He was the one that was supposed to be wearing the pants in the relationship damnit, but one quick look at flowing black dress he currently wore instead immediately eliminated that sentiment.  

He unconsciously sighed and quietly grumbled to himself.  'Man, sometimes life sucks.'  However, his frustration did not go unnoticed.

"Hilde?"  Brad asked in a concerned voice and placed a comforting hand on Duo's shoulder.

The slight touch jolted Duo back to his senses.  He looked up and blinked as he gazed at the person standing over him.  "Huh?"

"Are you okay, Hilde?  You're looking a little pale."  

Duo took another small step back, causing Brad to release him.  He shook his head a few times to get his thoughts back in order.  "I'm fine."  He replied with as much assurance as he possibly could.

Brad smiled and chivalrously bowed.  "Then you wouldn't mind if I claimed the honor of the next dance?"  

All right, they say a chain is only as strong as its weakest link; well this little Shinigami was one step shy of finally snapping in two.  

Where men always so single-minded?  Couldn't this fool tell he was here with someone else?  Wasn't it obvious that he didn't want to dance?  Did he have to spell it out?  

Duo grumbled a few incoherent obscenities.  Ridge was too persistent for his own good.  

'Come on baka think.  There has to be a way out of this.  You've been in worse situations before.  Hell, you were once locked in an airtight room with the only other living, breathing soul being Chang.  If you can survive that, you can survive anything.'  

After a few moments, inspiration struck and an optimistic smile graced his features.  

How many of those old boring movies had Hilde made him watch?  Too many to count, that's for sure, but now he was going to put all of those wasted hours to good use.  

"I'm sorry, but I don't believe my date would appreciate such a gesture."  Duo demurely replied as he politely smiled.  He even went so far as to add a swipe of the hair and a bat of the eyelashes just for emphasis.  

Whoever said playing the role of a debutant was difficult obviously never met the three buffoons standing before him.  Duo mischievously grinned.  He obviously missed his calling in life.  'Vivian Lee, eat your heart out.'  (1)

The three friends looked utterly confused as they stared at the young woman standing before them.  Duo wanted to perform a little victory dance right then and there as he watched a number of baffled expressions pass over each one of their faces.  It was slightly humorous to say the least, but, alas, victory can never be eternal.  

Brad smirked as he crossed his arms.  "That was a pretty good one, Hil, but I think you know just as well as I that Maxwell wouldn't mind."  He leaned forward becoming eye level.  "Besides, it's just one friendly dance."

'Of all the insufferable, scatterbrained, clueless, aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!'  Duo's head reeled in agony.

Okay, so playing the damsel was not his specialty.  Not every strategy could work on the first try, but there was more than one way to skin a cat.  Not that he'd ever done that before.

"Yeah, I know, but, it would be rude of me to walk off to dance with someone else while Duo only stepped away to get me a drink."  Duo inwardly smiled and was almost tempted to pat himself on the back.  The guilt trip method was almost foolproof.  Women were always trying to find new ways to work on a man's sympathies.  It was almost impossible for Ridge to find a way to dodge that bullet.

However, Duo very quickly realized that Brad and his two friends did not look deterred.  In fact, they didn't even seem the least bit convinced.  The truth was that all three of them looked highly amused, which only served to irritate an already irate god of death even further.  Was there any justice in the world today?    

Duo inwardly fumed.  He was not here for their entertainment.  Hell, he did not even want to come to this damn ball . . . err . . . gala . . . umm . . . fundraiser, or whatever the hell it was called.

He just wanted to leave, but, no, he was stuck.  Stuck, wearing some godforsaken garment known as a dress.  Stuck, wearing what had to be the most suffocating pair of pantyhose on the planet, and stuck, wearing heels that had to be at the least three sizes too small.  His feet were killing him, his back was cramping, his head was aching, and the three morons standing before him were only making matters worse.  

Brad smirked.  "Well, if you ask me, Duo looks like he's going to be pretty busy for a while."

Duo momentarily stopped seething and confusedly blinked up at Brad.  Now, what could the idiot mean by that?  

Now, Duo knew deep down he really did not want to know, but something kept nagging at him to find out.  It warned him that finding out later could mean bigger repercussions in the long run, but did he want to handle any more bad news.  

He cringed at the thought.  He was already on the verge of breaking, and he did not even want to think about how it could get any worse than it already was.  However, he was also far from being a coward. 

So, repeating he new mantra to himself that he'd survived worse, he slowly turned to face his next dreaded obstacle.  Then, he immediately felt his pulse quicken when he saw what Brad and the others found so amusing.

His stalker was clinging to Hilde like a lifeline while Hilde was futilely trying to push the other girl away without spilling punch all over the two of them.

"Why that little . . ." The words stuck in his throat.  They all seemed to fit; trollop, hussy, floozy, but none were forthcoming.  Subtle hints were obviously above her head.  Couldn't anybody take a hint these days?  

Duo groaned as he watched Hilde resist a serious urge to knock the other girl away from her.  Couldn't anything go right this weekend?  Maybe if he rendered himself unconscious he'd wake up to find out that it all one big nightmare.  

Duo tried his best to take a few calming deep breaths because something needed to be done.  Besides, he was Shinigami.  He could handle some little dimwitted freak.

He turned back to face the three friends who were now grinning with mirth.  Duo resisted the urge to shake his head in irritation.  Some people were just impossible to deal with.  

"Excuse me, will you, gentlemen."  He said then walked off without another word.

"Ten bucks says Hilde wins."  Brad announced as he watched Duo walk away.

His other two friends smiled in turn.

Duo quickly and quietly made his way over to his girlfriend, who by now was very much in need of his assistance.  The other girl was just about squeezing her half to death.

Hilde looked around wanting to see if anyone saw that she was in dyer need of help.  The little trollop now had both arms wrapped securely around her waist making it very difficult to breathe, and Hilde was unable to do anything about it since both of her hands was currently above their heads each containing a glass of red punch.

Now what was she supposed to do?  It didn't look like anyone would be coming to her aid.  Who would anyway?  Only three other people knew about her predicament and as far as anyone else was concerned Duo Maxwell, the former Deathscythe pilot, could most likely take care of himself.  He definitely could handle one overeager admirer that didn't know the meaning of the words 'get' and 'lost.'

She was very close to reaching her limit.  This one little dimwit had already caused her one of the biggest headaches of her life.  Now the idiot was trying to slowly suffocate her as well.

'Alright, this ends now!'  Hilde fumed in her head.

Then suddenly out of nowhere Hilde's _knight in shining armor_ appeared . . . er . . . _damsel in a beautiful dress_ was probably more accurate, but she was far from caring. 

He was there, and, oh, how she could have kissed the daylights out of him.  Well, that's if she could break free of her current nuisance.

"Am I interrupting anything?"  Duo casually asked, but Hilde could tell there was more behind his exterior.  She smiled knowingly.  The God of Death was currently at work, and she was not about to get in his way.

The little redhead blinked in surprise at being taken out from her dream world.  In it, she was finally getting her hands on the unattainable agent, Duo Maxwell, and for a moment he was all hers.  She looked up seeing a short raven-haired girl who looked completely livid to say the least.  She smiled not for a minute caring who the other girl was and naively asked.  "Can we help you?"

Both Duo and Hilde blanched, was the girl that stupid.  Duo, however, quickly regained his composure and continued his interrogation.  "Yes, you may.  I was just wondering whether or not you were enjoying the opportunity at being able to squeeze the life out of my boyfriend?"  

The redhead at first looked startled at Duo's words, but she quickly covered it up with a sly smile.  "So, you're the 'supposed' steady girlfriend.  It's nice to know Duo wasn't making you up."

Hilde screeched.  "Making me up!  Why of all the . . ." She started berating, but stopped mid sentence when she noticed the strange looks she was receiving not only from the redhead but from a few other people standing around them as well.

Also seeing the bewildered stares, Duo decided to cut in once again.  "Look, umm . . ." However, the fact that he could not even remember the other girl's name cut short any good come backs he might have replied.  He stopped mid-insult and unconsciously scratched his head in thought.  Had she ever mentioned her name?  For the past few weeks, he had just been referring to her as his 'whacked-out admirer.'

"The name is Elmira."  The redhead interjected as she glared at the raven-haired girl standing before her, insulted that she would not know her name.  "But, it's Ellie for short."

Duo mischievously grinned and resisted the urge to laugh at such an ironic name for the girl.  It seemed to fit their current situation perfectly.  "Well, _Ellie_, if you'll excuse us, I'd like to have a word with _my_ boyfriend."  It felt strange referring to Hilde in such a way, but he pushed it to the back of his mind and kept his gaze fixed on the girl that was presently trying to threaten his and Hilde's relationship.  

Hilde stood rooted in her spot.  It was difficult to breathe much less move.  Then, out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a waiter carrying a tray of drinks.  She signaled him over as best she could and thankfully he got the message.

Unbeknownst to Duo and Ellie, the waiter came up alongside Hilde.  She smiled Duo's trademark grin in thanks and placed the two glasses on his waiting tray.  The waiter then bowed and walked away taking the confounding glasses of red punch with him.  Finally, she had some sense of freedom, now to get rid of her other burden.

While Ellie was still busy glaring daggers at Duo, Hilde moved her arms behind her back and pried the other girl's arms off of her.

"Hey!  What's the big idea?"  Ellie shrieked in surprise.

Having enough, Hilde raised an annoyed eyebrow and fumed at the other girl.  "Look, _Ellie_, you've obviously been given the wrong impression somewhere along the line that I like you, but it is safe to say that I don't.  I have a girlfriend.  Her name is Hilde.  I love her very much, and you're not going to come between us.  So, get off it."

Ellie's mouth dropped open in surprise and hurt as tears filled her eyes.  No one had ever spoken to her in such a tone.

Hilde blinked in shock, as she became witness to the last possible reaction she expected.  The other girl looked about ready to cry, and Hilde tried everything she could to hold on to her resolve.  She let out a defeated sigh as she fiddled with the end of her braid.  "Ellie, I . . . um . . ."

"No.  Don't even try apologizing."  Ellie fumed as tears started to roll down her cheeks.

The three of them were starting to cause an even bigger scene, and Hilde just wanted to crawl under a table and hide.

Then to everyone's surprise another voice spoke up from behind.  "Damn, Maxwell, you sure have a way with women, don't you?"

Three heads jerked around at once to see the face of . . .

"Brad."  Hilde said in surprise.  "What are you doing here?"  She then asked momentarily forgetting herself.

Duo glared at the other man.  He thought he had gotten rid of him, but then a wicked idea popped in his head, which quickly replaced the former grimace with a mischievous gleam.

Meanwhile, Brad stared bewildered at Hilde's question.  After all, his office was directly across from Maxwell's and it was a little known fact that over one-fourth of the Preventer Force was there for security that night.  "You're kidding, right?" 

Hilde nervously laughed as she scratched the back of her head.  "Yeah, silly me."

"Anyways."  Duo interrupted.  "Brad, let me introduce you to Elmira."

The tear-faced young woman looked up and for the first time took full notice of the man standing next to Duo.  She quickly wiped away the remaining tears and returned the smile that Brad was giving her.  

"Please, call me Ellie."  She said as she offered her hand.

Brad gently took hold of it and leaned over to lightly kiss the top of her palm.  "Pleased to meet you."

Ellie smile brightened and she quickly forgot the reason for her earlier tears.  

Brad placed her hand in the crook of his arm as he straightened back up.  He looked over and winked at Hilde.  "Later, Maxwell."  He then turned and smiled at Duo.  "Bye, Hil.  It was good seeing you again."

Duo smiled as he watched the two of them walk away.  "That was almost too easy."  He smugly replied.

Hilde blinked a few times surprised at the new turn of events  "What the hell just happened here?"

Duo smirked.  "Don't tell me you want me to go get your admirer back for you."  He teased.

"No indeed!  But, how did you do that?"

He smiled smugly once again.  "I'm just good like that."

"Oh really?"  She sarcastically asked. 

"Yep, and you'd be wise not to forget that either."

"Oh yes, oh Great One, I know I'll never be so foolish as to forget such a thing."  She mocked.

"Just as long as you know who wears the pants in this relationship."

"Oh, I live to serve you."  She continued to play along, but she knew from experience that she couldn't make it too easy on him.  "But, for now you live to serve me."  She replied with a smug smile of her own.

He raised an eyebrow in question.  "How do you figure?"

She then triumphantly pointed to his current ensemble then her own.  

His brows furrowed in frustration.  "Damn."

Hilde laughed quietly to herself and despite himself Duo soon joined her.

"Hey."  She spoke as she contained her mirth.  "What do you say we get out of this stuffy ballroom for a few minutes before we have to get back to mingling."

Duo smiled.  "After you."

Hilde offered her arm and Duo for once took it without grumbling under his breath.  

"Let's go."  She said as she led them to the garden right out the main back doors.

***

"Relena?"

"Huh?"  Heero replied as his adverse thoughts were interrupted and reality came crashing back down on him.

"I said I'd like us to . . ."

"May I cut in?"  A very displeased voice interrupted.

Brian, obviously trying to remain unaffected, hesitantly turned around to face the discontent of the one he thought to be the perfect soldier.  "Uh . . . Sure, Yuy."  He said trying to sound natural.  

Relena glowered and tried her best not to let either man catch a hint of her nervousness.  

Brian unconsciously gulped when he saw the look 'Heero' was giving him.  He had the distinct impression that after this his next assignment would be handing out parking tickets.  He gave his best smile as he turned back around to face his dance partner.  "Thanks for the dance, Relena.  I'll catch you later."

He bowed then stepped aside, which allowed Relena the opportunity to step in and continue the dance.  Brian reluctantly gave one last smile and walked back to his scheduled post to stand watch along the sidelines.

Relena did not miss the unease in Brian's voice and a part of her felt guilty for having to turn the patented glare o' death on him, but there was nothing she could do about it at the moment.  Right now her main priority was preventing any disasters that could cause irreparable damage from occurring this night and that included keeping those two out of the realm of communication for the time being.

Heero didn't know whether he wanted to cheer or scream.  Cheer for joy because he would no longer have to dance with every available bachelor in the room since his 'bodyguard' was back or scream in frustration because he just missed hearing a few of the much needed details concerning Brian and Relena's past relationship.

Heero looked up at his new dance partner and glared.  Why didn't she tell him?  It's not like he would have gone out and disemboweled the man because he even thought about touching her or anything like that.  Okay, maybe not total disembowelment, but that was beside the point.  

Relena momentarily sighed in relief.  It seemed like another disaster had been averted.  Maybe despite her, Heero, Duo, and Hilde's current circumstances and despite everything that happened in the last two days, someone was actually smiling down on her.

"Why . . . didn't . . . you . . . tell . . . me?"  

Well, then again maybe not.  

Heero pronounced every syllable slowly and meaningfully, as he looked her straight in the eyes.  Relena gulped nervously.  For once in her life, words failed her.  How was she supposed to explain this one?  It's not like she could say, 

'Oh, Heero, it was nothing really.  A little over a year ago I met Brian during one of my many visits to Headquarters.  He turned out to be really nice and he would always make me laugh.  We dated a few times, but it was nothing _overly_ serious.  However, no one knew about it since me and Hilde were not roommates at that time, my brother and Noin were not around as much, and you and the other pilots were not around a lot of the time as well.'

Yeah, that would blow over _real_ well.

Heero glared harder as he waited for an answer.

Relena unconsciously held her breath as she looked back at him.  Being of the receiving end of a Yuy death glare while it was coming from the face that was formerly your own is a very disconcerting thing.  There was never a rock to crawl under when you needed one.

Then, to Relena's relief, the song ended giving her an idea.  A little bit of her confidence returned, and she shrewdly smiled down at him.

Heero's glower deepened.  "What?"  He asked almost seething.

Relena smirked as she glanced behind Heero's shoulder and saw three young men trying to make their way over to the 'Vice Foreign Minister,' all three wanting to get the next dance.

"What?"  He asked again.  When it came to wanting to know all that was going on, he really hated being left out of the proverbial loop.  

"Well, you have two choices and about two seconds to decide the best course of action."  Her smirk turned devilish, which caused a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.  "We can continue this conversation at another time and move as far away from the dance floor as possible, or . . ."

"Or?"

" . . . you can fill up your dance card for the rest of the night?"

He paled.  No, he could not go on dancing with all of these frilly morons for the rest of the night.  The thought was unacceptable, but at the same time how could he let Relena know that everything was starting to get to him.  

"The clock is ticking, Heero.  Do you want to dance or do you want me to scare off the rest of your would-be dance partners?"

To hell with it all, he couldn't take it any more.  She could have this round.  "No."

"No what?"

"Just get me the hell out of here."  He grumbled.  

Relena hid a triumphant smile and teasingly bowed.  "After you, milady."    

Heero scowled and murmured a few less than sentimental notions before begrudgingly walking off the dance floor never once looking back. 

Relena quickly followed suit in order to keep up their pretense, but not before glaring over her shoulder at the three vultures that were getting too close.  To her delight all three completely balked in fear and quickly headed in opposite directions.  She slightly smiled, not wanting to attract too much attention to a normally emotionless Heero.  Oh, to harness such power on a regular basis.  

Ah well, everyone has their own special qualities.  One of Heero's just happened to be scaring the shit out of  _'dishonorable weaklings,'_ as Wufei was prone to call them.  

Maybe once everything returned to normal she could keep Heero around more often.  She could think of more than one good way to put his services to use.  She smirked at the thought.  Her little perfect soldier did not know it, but he was in for a few surprises.  

With every savory thought still planted in her head, Relena walked back to where Heero was currently standing with his other three bodyguards for the night.  She then retook her earlier position and continued to go over many more satisfying ideas in her head.  

~~~To Be Continued~~~

(1) Vivian Lee starred in many silver screen motion pictures, which are now classic movies.  One of the more famous roles she played was Scarlet O'Hara in _Gone with the Wind._

Well, it's about time.  I thought I'd never get this chapter out.  I'm sorry for the delay.  A few days after I wrote that little note on my author's page on FFN saying that this chapter wasn't long in coming my computer had the misfortune of catching a virus.  You know I need to learn to keep my mouth shut.  Maybe if I do then things would seize to go wrong.

Well, to make a long sob story short.  I had to get my hard drive reformatted, which made me loose everything.  Yes, EVERYTHING not already saved on disk.  Yes, school papers and previous fic chapters were saved, but anything that I'd recently typed up to that point was lost.  *grumbles about injustice* Then I finally get my computer back up after reloading ALL the software only to find that my computer's bout with viruses was far from over.  

Anyways, now that everything is back in some semblance of order, chapter thirteen is _finally_ here.  I hope you liked it and that it was worth the lllllloooonnnnnnggggggg wait.

Oh, one more thing.  In the process of loosing all my computer data I also lost my address book and my favorite Internet places, which was how I kept track of what sites hosted my fics.  I tried finding as many as I could, but I don't think I found them all.  So, please, if you know of any site that is not listed below that host my fics please let me know so that I can send future updates to that site as well.  The sites I was able to relocate are the following:

Aishiteru

Blissful Ignorance

Caliko's Fanfiction Site

D & H Addiction

Destined Hearts

Final Triumph

Gundam Hilarious

Gundam Wing at Peace

Ironic Paradise 

My Animated Fantasy 2000

Peace, Love, and War

Pink Spandex

Razzly's Fanfiction

Rei Tamashii's Gundam Wing Fanfiction

Shades of Grey

Star Crossed Love

Temple of Balance

I'm sorry if I missed any sites.  I'm also sorry to those of you who sent me reviews between April and May that did not get a reply back.  Your reviews, unfortunately, got deleted during the whole reformat process as well before I had the chance to reply back.  I really appreciate all your comments though, and I'm sorry you didn't get a response.

There was also a list of a few people I had that wanted to know when I sent off new chapters.  Well, that list was regretfully lost during the fray as well.  So, if anyone still wants me to email them when my fics are updated then I'll start a new list.  

I'm sorry if this is an inconvenience to anyone, but please know that I'm trying over here and that I'm not giving up.  I will finish ALL of my fics.  It's just the date of completion that is yet to be determined.  ^_~

Well, I guess that's everything.  I hope you enjoyed chapter thirteen.  ^_^

Bye,

Carebear


	14. The End is Nigh WIP

**Disclaimer: **I do not, nor will I ever, own any part of _Gundam Wing_. The show respectfully belongs to its creators.

**A.N**. – **(Please Read) **I know it has been long time since I posted anything in relation to this story, three and a half years actually. I apologize profusely for my neglect, but it could not be helped. For those of you who read my bio on FFN, you know that I have been in graduate school for the last three years and that I had to make school a priority over fanfiction. I wanted to update my stories and I had ideas swimming around in my head for them during that time, but I could hardly find the time to write them down. If something really inspirational hit me, I made notes, but I could not take the time to write any chapters or complete any stories.

Now, that I have finally graduated. Yay! I am able to continue everything I started before entering graduate school. I have been trying to get back into the swing of writing for fun once again, but that is not as easy as it sounds. For one thing, after going back and reading my previous work, I have come to the realization that my writing style has matured. Some of the things I wrote in the first chapters of _A Weekend to Remember_ make me cringe.

I have, therefore, decided to revise _A Weekend to Remember_. I am doing this for two reasons.

1) To eliminate some of the errors I've found. I find some of my sentences in the beginning chapters too short and choppy. They are not as descriptive as I would like them to be, and I don't feel like they give my readers a good enough visual of everything that is going on in the scene. Of course there are a few grammatical errors that I missed the first time around as well. When everything is finished, the story should flow more smoothly.

2) Since I have not written or watched Gundam Wing in almost three years, I have forgotten some of the major subplots to the series as well as to my writing. I am re-watching the entire series to reacquaint myself with Gundam Wing. I'm happy to say that I got the box set last Christmas. Yay, Santa! J And, re-reading and revising _A Weekend to Remember_ should lessen the possibility of plot holes. To make a long explanation short, I've forgotten some of things I wrote three years ago. L Trust me, you would too, if you had read as many books or written as many papers as I have in the past few years. It all starts running together after a while. In other words, I still feel like my brain is mush.

All this being said you should know that I'm still not completely free to devote all my spare time to fanfiction. I am currently on the market for a job in my profession since I am finished with school. However, I will devote the time I can spare to writing. Now that I am no longer concentrating on school, I can awaken my fanfiction muses.

Also, as you continue reading down the page, you will notice what I have posted is relatively short. I know these few pages cannot compensate for over three years of neglect. Actually, this is only the first scene of chapter 14. The other scenes will come later, once they are completed. This is my peace offering to show that I have not forgotten about this story. I also felt like it has been way too long since I updated, and I needed to give you something in return for your patience.

Everyone supported and understood my decision to concentrate on school, which means a lot to me. No one flamed me or fussed at me for taking so long to update. Of course, I think I got a few 'Are you still alive?' comments, but those are understandable since it took me forever to get even part of chapter 14 posted.

In thanks, I have decided to post chapter 14 earlier than I originally anticipated. As I said, it is incomplete. The complete version will be posted at a later date. I don't know when that will be, but when it is posted this note will disappear. Revised versions of previous chapters will also start appearing, so look for them as well.

I hope you enjoy this installment of _A Weekend to Remember_ even though it is in its work-in-progress stage.

**A Weekend to Remember  
**_Chapter Fourteen: The End Is Nigh_

He could hardly wait until this night from hell was over, and it would not be too much longer before they could leave. Heero knew he could survive the next few minutes. He did not suffer through the hard training regime of his childhood just to baulk under the pressure of a few frilly-faced morons, who by the way would be loosing their hands come morning.

Heero smirked at his little comical reverie, enjoying thoughts of poetic justice. The idiots had no idea what was going to happen to them once he was back in his rightful body.

Yes, thoughts of revenge were very sweet.

"Uh. Oh."

No, he did not just hear those words come out of her mouth. He had suffered enough for one night, damnit. He had done his duty by her, so it was time for everyone to just leave him the hell alone. He did not even want to know what was about to happen, and he certainly did not want to look in Relena's direction to find out what caused her to utter the two most disastrous words in any language he knew.

Relena saw Ambassador Cleveland walking towards them out the corner of her eye. This meant it was time to leave. On the plus side, it was well past midnight, so the Vice Foreign Minister could not be expected to stay any longer. Now, all they had to do was make a strategic exit without looking rude.

Relena quickly announced their departure into her wrist communicator. Her fellow bodyguards nodded their agreement. In the next moment, Trowa and Wufei were flanking the 'Vice Foreign Minister,' and Brian was clearing their way towards the back exit. She vaguely heard Wufei speaking into his communicator to bring the limo around back.

She sighed. It looked like they would get to leave without any further complications.

"Miss. Vice Foreign Minister, it is so good to see you again. I'm glad you could make it, especially with all the sudden changes. How have you enjoyed the evening so far?"

She really needed to stop being so damn optimist. This weekend was not going to get any better. At least not until everything returned to normal. She needed to accept that fact. But no, she continued to have this naïve notion that everything was going to get easier as the weekend progressed, and once again she is proven wrong. When would she learn? '_Obviously not anytime soon,' _she grumbled to herself.

Relena hoped to avoid this conversation, but she had known it was a foolish hope. Ambassador Cleveland was after all the host of the party, and the Vice Foreign Minister was expected to acknowledge the host of every function she attended. But, damn him for waiting until the last minute to acknowledge her, and damn her for foolishly thinking they could avoid him for the entire evening.

The main problem in this whole glorious scenario was that the role of Vice Foreign Minister was currently being played by a gruff anti-social soldier who would much rather strike first and then be cordial later.

Oh, this was _so_ not going to be pleasant.

Relena may not have felt anything personal against the man. Ambassador Cleveland was actually one of the more refined delegates she associated with over the years. The problem was the people he associated himself with, one individual in particular. It was irrelevant whether or not their host knew of the kind of company he kept. What mattered was that her chief bodyguard knew, and he was considerably less agreeable in these types of circumstances than she was.

"Miss? Are you okay?"

Relena suddenly jerked out of her thoughts at the ambassador's inquiry. '_Now what,'_ she turned to see Heero starring across the room with a far-off look in his eye. She frowned. '_Heero, snap out of it!'_ It was time to end this entire evening, but they could not do that until Heero opened his mouth to acknowledge the ambassador.

Heero slightly flinched when Relena lightly pinched his side. She then gave him an expectant look. He sighed. Why must he constantly find himself in these kinds of situations? In one weekend, he had been reprimanded by Une, had his nose smashed, his toes squashed, and his male pride tucked, ruffled, and sequined. But, these insults were only the tip of the iceberg because now he was expected to make 'small talk' with the best friend of his enemy, which by association also makes the ambassador an adversary.

"Miss?"

Heero turned to face his rival. Ambassador Cleveland was a tall gentleman who looked to be in about his mid-fifties.

Getting his head in order, Heero resumed his newfound role. "Oh, I'm fine. Just a little tired this evening. Thank you for your concern." Of course his words contradicted his thoughts. '_Your party was the worst experience of my life, and you have approximately three seconds to get out of my way.'_

Relena almost sagged in relief at Heero's words. In another life, Heero could have made a great actor. She suddenly pictured her perfect soldier playing the part of a debonair hero. '_He would make a great Dread Pirate Roberts.'_ Visions of Heero speaking words like, 'As you wish,' were a welcome distraction, but Relena knew it was best to keep such thoughts locked away in her own mind.

Heero did his best to smile politely at the gentleman in front of him. Ambassador Cleveland did not seem so bad, but looks were deceiving. Plus, he was more than ready to leave, so it was necessary to handle this new situation quickly and efficiently.

"I hope you remember me, Miss Dorlain. I'm Ambassador Cleveland. We meet last year at the March Banquet."

'_Well, no shit Sherlock.'_ The words were on the tip of Heero's tongue, but he decided it was best, for Relena's sake at least, to hold back any and all sarcastic comments. "Yes, I never forget a face." The extent of the truth behind that statement was of course lost to the ambassador. "How have you been?"

"I've been well, thank you." He paused. "However, I was wondering if I might have a minute of your time."

Heero wanted to growl. The idiot was doing well, but he just had to go and screw it up. Who doesn't want a minute of the Vice Foreign Minister's time? This had better not be a waste of his time. "Of course, how may a help you?"

"Well, it is just that since so many changes were made to this evening, I feel that the event did not go as well as I hoped. So, I was thinking of having another fund raiser in the next few months. I was hoping you would be able to attend it as well as help us by showing the general public your support towards our cause. It is my firm belief that your espousal will enable us to do more good in the future."

The ambassador sounded more than sincere. So, Heero was finding it hard to find fault in his request, especially since just about everyone standing around him, including himself, were in fact war orphans. For a moment, Heero could not help wondering how each of their lives could have been different had there been charities like Ambassador Cleveland's when they were orphaned. Heero knew that this was Relena's favorite charity, since it speaks for her own past as well as that of her closest friends. He also knew that Relena would not hesitate to do what she could to help out.

"I would love to do as you ask. Just inform me of the details at a later date."

"Thank you." Ambassador Cleveland bowed in gratitude. "Your generosity is greatly appreciated."

"It is not a problem." Heero looked beside him to see Relena wanting to smile. The pride and happiness in her eyes was enough to let him know that he had said the right thing. Her look, however, only lasted a moment and had he not been more conscious of her as of late he would have missed it.

Relena was trying to let Heero's conversation with the ambassador wear itself out on its own, but they really needed to leave. They did not need to push their current luck any further, so she tried discreetly signaling him.

Heero fought back a smile. It was a kind of humorous watching her attempt at being inconspicuous. If anyone else had been paying attention, they would have thought she was rolling her eyes in the back of her head. Actually they would think it was him, but for once he could see some humor in the situation. Heero lightly coughed, hoping Relena would get the message that he understood what she was trying to tell him.

"Well Ambassador Cleveland I hate to cut this short, but we really need to be going."

"Oh! Please, don't let me hold you up. I will keep in touch." He smiled and stepped aside.

"Thank you."

Heero contained his enthusiasm as they approached the exit. It looked like they were getting to leave without a hitch. After everything else that happened over the weekend, this evening almost seemed anticlimactic. He may have had to dance with every frilly moron in the place in order to keep appearances, but he was able to avoid that ancient delegate who always 'harmlessly' flirted with Relena. It was almost a shame, however, that he never ran into that other delegate who shall remain nameless. _That_ delegate was just lucky that they did not encounter one another this evening. Proposing to Relena, whoever heard of such?

Relena wanted to celebrate. They were walking through the back door and the limo was directly in front of them. It was almost too good to be true. This hellish night was coming to an end. Now if they could only make it inside the limo without any further incident.

She looked around to make sure nothing was lurking around the corner, both literally and figuratively speaking. It was just that if something was going to happen, it should happen right about now. Right when the limo was ten feet in front of them. Well, it was not going to happen again.

Relena straightened her spine as she straightened her resolve. She could hope for the best, but this time she was going to make sure nothing untoward happened. No more embarrassing secrets to be revealed, no more surprise kisses from annoying stalkers, no more anything.

Only a few more steps, then they could relax.

* * *

_To Be Continued_

As I said, it's short, but be sure to look for the revised version of chapter one, which should be coming out soon. It's finished, but I need to do a final check on it in a couple days. I think it came out a lot better than the original version. I apologize for the shortness of this chapter and for the semi-cliffhanger as well, but I wanted to finally post something.

Well, I hope you enjoyed reading.


End file.
